Persona 3x3
by CrazyCriticer46
Summary: After a month of barely clinging to his body, 17 year old Arisato Minato dies with a smile on his face as he rest peacefully on his android lover's lap, surrounded by his friends. However, instead of being trapped in the Great Seal, he found himself awoken below a tree in a park somewhere on Tokyo, and more surprisingly, everything has changed. How? What could have happened?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: A New Reality

**A.N: This story was made because I had nothing else to do and my main story are currently put on hold because I literally don't know what words Chifuyu are supposed to say next. :-p**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 or High School DXD, they all belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

 **Memento Mori: Remember you will die. Remember your death.**

* * *

 **(March 5—2010—Friday)**

 **(Gekkoukan High—Roof—Morning)**

 **(BGM: Memories of the school)**

The sound of birds happily chirping can be heard around the school as a blue-haired male comfortably lays his head down on a blonde girl's lap.

The male, Arisato Minato continue to smile in satisfaction despite his tired face as his girlfriend slowly strokes his hair.

The girl, Aigis, momentarily stopped stroking to feel the wind blowing against her hand. "The wind sure feels nice..." She says as she smiles. "This is the first time I've experienced spring." She went back to stroking his head.

"..." Minato says nothing as he continue to enjoy the feeling.

"But," Her voice turned sad. "This season will eventually pass..." She look down to stare at his face.

"..."

"After fighting alongside you, and facing the world's end, I finally began to understand..." She gave a brief pause. "...On what it means to live..." She finally look up.

"..."

"Thinking for yourself... not running away... accepting the inevitable..." Aigis looked at the blue sky. "...All things eventually comes to an end..." She spoke sadly. "All living things will one day dissapear..."

"..."

"Only by accepting this can one discover what they truly want... what the meaning of their life will be..." She looked down to the side. "I understand now why I was so tormented by my lack of strength." She said as she think back of the past. "Protecting others become more than just an order I had to obey."

"..."

"I wanted to do it for my own reasons..." She stopped stroking. "I realized this once I decided to try and prevent the fall."

"..."

"When I thought I might never see you again, something else became clear to me... what I wanted the most..." She looked at him again. "And so I made my mind." She smiles brightly, her smile also enlarge his by a bit.

"..."

"I decided that I would continue to protect you." Something pulled on his chest as she said that. "I want to be your strength."

"..."

Aigis' voice become hitched. "I know I'm not the only one who can do this... but that's okay." Her eyes started to water. "My life will be worth living if it's for this reason..." She looked straight at his eyes. He did too.

"Arigatou..." She spoke as tears freely came down from her beautiful bright blue eyes.

Minato quickly wiped her face with his hand, mouthing her that it's going to be alright. A simple lie, but it worked.

"You're right, what am I doing?" The girl took hold of his hand. "I understand now, so I should be happy..."

Then, a familiar voice rang through the roof.

"OOOIIIII!"

 **(BGM: End)**

 **(BGM: Bonds)**

Aigis let go, and Minato put his hand back down.

"Everyone..." She let out in surprise. Then she smiles in happiness. "That's right, I realized that I have friends as well."

Minato smiles as well as he look to the side to see their friends running towards them.

"You don't have to save the world to find meaning in life..." Aigis spoke. But Minato didn't turn his head around, just listened closely.

"Sometimes, all you need is something simple, like someone to take care of."

"..."

"I'll keep on living no matter what, so that I can protect you..." The footsteps becoming closer.

Minato looked to the sky and relish the warm feeling of the gentle spring sunlight. He feel sleepy.

"Thank you, for everything..." Aigis smiles at him.

"..."

"You must be tired..." She look at his state closely. "Please get some rest, I'll stay right here with you..."

The voices become even more closer.

"Soon, all your friends will be here by your side..." That was all he hear as Minato feels getting sleepier and his eyes feel very heavy.

He took hold of Aigis' hand as he slowly close his eyes.

...

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **(April 4—2010—Sunday)**

 **(Tokyo—Park—Noon)**

The blue-haired boy were slowly awoken to the sound of children playing.

The sky is very clear and sunny, but thankfully, he was laying below the leaves of a tree so his eyes were protected by the shade.

Minato blinked a few times.

 _'What?'_ He thinks as he scans his surrounding.

Children playing chase together with their parents watching over them, couples walking with their dates, a few of them sitting together on the benches, elderly old friends reminiscing the old days...

At that moment, his memories soon resurfaced as he widened his eyes and quickly sit up straight.

 _'The Seal!'_ He wildly look around the place. A familiar city can be seen from his position not far out from his position. _'This is... Tokyo?!'_ Minato took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down for a moment.

Now a little bit calmer, he began to think back of his last moments.

 _'How? What had happened...?'_ Many questions formed inside the boy's head. _'I'm supposed to be a barrier between Nyx and Erebus on the moon, but why am I still here on earth? And in Tokyo of all places? Last time I checked, I was in Aigis' lap.'_

He looked to the sky. _'And why did everything feels so... normal...?'_ At that moment, something buzzed inside the right pocket of his pants.

The teen raised an eyebrow at himself but brush it off for a moment and took out whatever the thing that buzzed.

He furrowed his brows. _'This... is not my phone...'_ He thought with confusion.

The buzzing object is revealed to be a smartphone of a newer model, different from the one Mitsuru gave him and the rest of SEES as a form of replacement for their limited flip phones.

The reason why it's buzzing is because someone were calling him, and the caller's name brought him a huge sense of relief.

He tapped the green button and brought the phone to his ear.

"...Hai, moshi-moshi? Yukari?" He finally spoke.

 **(BGM: Tranquility)**

 _"Ah! Minato-kun, how are you right now? Have you and Aigis made it yet?"_ The familiar voice of his friend asked from the other side.

"Made it...?" Minato blinked. _'Did she say, Aigis and I...?'_ He thought in bewilderment.

 _"Haaah?! How can you forget?! You two basically left this early morning for a new school to continue your third year!"_ Yukari yelled in disbelief.

At that moment, the bluenette finally noticed a pamphlet sticking out from his left pant pocket. He pulled it out.

Minato read the contents carefully. "...Aah." He let out softly.

Yukari heard it. _"Oh, so you finally remember, huh? Jeez, can't believe you forget something that just happened, even if it's only been a few a hours..."_

The 17 year old teenager pay her sigh no mind as his silver eyes trace over the pamphlet.

 _'Kuoh Academy in Kuoh city...?"_ The boy blinked. He noticed that he's still a bit far from the location.

 _"Anyways, where are you right now? And where's Aigis?"_ The girl continued her questions.

He looked around again. "I'm in a park somewhere on Tokyo, and Aigis is..." He scans his surroundings, searching for a familar blonde hair. "...Nowhere to be found." The bluenette answered.

 _"Aigis' gone, huh? Well, that's worrying, but I'm sure she can take care of herself, and Tokyo? What caught you on?"_

Minato looked at the two bags laying behind him. "...Resting." He guessed.

 _"Well, that make sense. Going from Gekkoukan to that city does took a lot of time..."_

"..."

 **(BGM: End)**

The girl spoke again. _"...Ne, Minato-kun-"_ She was interrupted by another familiar voice.

 _"Did you say Minato?! Yukari-chii."_

A smile made to his face as he heard the voice.

 **(BGM: Joy)**

Yukari screams. _"Kyaa!_ _Junpei! Don't scare me like that!"_ The new voice yelped as someone getting hit were heard.

 **(SMACK)**

 _"ITE! Oi, Yukari-chii! That hurt!"_ Junpei called out from the other side.

 _"Hmph! That's what you get for appearing out of nowhere and scaring me like that."_ Yukari huffed.

Minato couldn't help but to smile all the way as he heard their bickering, forgetting the weirdness that is happening right now momentarily.

 _"Anyways, I have to go, can't have Mr. Mood-changer here overhearing our talk."_ Even when not seeing her directly, the bluenette could tell that she was glaring at the goateed teen.

 _"Hoh-Hoh! Mr. Mood-Changer, eh? That's a new one."_ Junpei's teasing voice could be heard from the phone.

 _"It's what describe you best. Why? You want something different? Okay, how about-"_

 _"No! No! No! I kinda like it, actually, heh, heh."_

Yukari just sighed. _"Well, I guess that's it, I call you later, Minato-kun."_ The girl was about to hung up right there, but it seems Junpei took the phone from her hand, judging by the indignant yell of "HEY!" from her.

 _"Make sure you tell me about the girls over there, man! It's a recently co-ed school, after all!"_ The cap wearing teen grinned lecherously.

 _"Give me that! You...!"_ Yukari swiped her phone back. _"...Anyways! We'll see you soon, Minato-kun! Send our regards to Aigis as well! Have a safe journey!"_

And then there was the beep.

"..."

 **(BGM: End)**

Minato looked at his smartphone screen as he noticed something different about the date.

 _'What?'_ He thought, dumbfounded. _'April... 4th...? But, how...?'_

This situation is getting weirder and weirder for him to comprehend, was the event a year ago were a dream and he just woke up? Or is it vice-versa?

He put away the pamphlet and pinched his left cheek just good enough for him to feel pain.

 _'Okay, this is not a dream.'_ The boy dropped his hands.

"..."

"...Minato-san!" The familiar lovely voice of his robot girlfriend called out.

Said teen frozed.

The bluenette slowly turn his head around and saw Aigis walking up to him wearing normal clothes.

 **(BGM: Mistic)**

 _'Aigis...'_ The 17 year old thought, mesmerized by her form. _'She looked... Human...'_ The blonde girl stopped beside his side.

"You're awoke." Aigis smiled. "Did you have a good rest?"

Minato snapped out of his stuppor as he replied.

"...Yeah..." He lied unsurely. He still hasn't figured the answer for himself.

 _'Is it really a dream...?'_ The boy thought.

"Great! Then, let's get a move on." The girl move to pick the bags up and hand him his own.

"..."

Minato slowly reach his hand and grabbed the bag.

Aigis noticed his phone on his hand. "Did somebody call you?" She asked curiously.

He slowly nodded. "...Yeah."

"Who is it?"

"...Yukari... she wants to know how are we holding up."

"That is so like her." Aigis nodded as she smiled fondly.

"..."

"As I said before, Minato-san, we have to move, or else, the train will leave without us." The blue-eyed girl took hold of his free hand and drag him with her.

"..."

Aigis look back towards him when she noticed him moving slower than usual. "...Minato-san, daijoubu?" She asks him softly in concern.

The bluenette snapped back to reality. "...Huh? Oh, mm..." He nodded in reply. "...Just had a lot of things to think of..."

The girl frown in worry. "Do you want to go back?"

The boy shook his head. "No, we're already in the point of no return." He replied.

 _'Even though I don't really know what's going on, if this is reality, then why can I only remember the dream...?'_ He frowned in his mind.

"If you say so." Aigis turn her head forward, though, her mind were filled with worried thoughts for her boyfriend.

As they near the entrance, Minato took out the pamphlet once again.

His eyes traced over the words carefully.

 _'We're going to spend the next year and college in there, huh? It's also a recently co-ed school, just like what Junpei had said.'_ The sounds of their footsteps got mixed with many people.

The boy looked at Aigis from behind as she dragged him with her.

Aigis felt the eyes of her boyfriend bore through her back as she turn her head around to face him.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

Minato snapped back to reality. "No, it's nothing." He shook his head as he put the pamphlet back to his pocket.

Aigis looked at him weirdly but just shrugged and kept on walking.

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **(?—?—?)**

 **(BGM: The beginning)**

In an empty void, an indescribable ball of light were floating in the air as a lone 16 year old Arisato Minato stared at it with a hard, determined look.

 **(BGM: End)**

 **(BGM: Determination)**

The ball of light, as if challenged, gather some kind of red energy that shape itself into a ball.

Slowly, the ball drop down, and when it lands...

 **(BOOOOOM)**

"Gurk!"

Massive explosion of red and black envelops the area, knocking the boy down to his knees.

Gritting his teeth, Minato struggles to stand up.

The ball of light, as if it decided that the bluenette wasn't worth the effort, let the boy stand on his two feet once more.

Minato panted as he stared at the entity floating above him.

Seeing he don't have a ranged weapon, Minato does the only thing he can in defying Death.

By throwing his sword at it.

The sword pierce the ball of light but the entity doesn't seem to be fazed by it.

Gathering some more red energy, Nyx let the ball drop as it exploded below her.

 **(BOOOOOM)**

"Gahhh!" The boy fell down as he lay on his front, struggling to stand up once more.

Minato panted. _'No.'_ He thought desperately. _'I can't give up.'_ He forced himself to stand despite his body protesting at him.

Nyx gathers more red energy as she let the ball drop.

 **(BOOOOOM)**

Miraculously, the explosion didn't hurt him at all despite it clearly engulfed him.

Minato blinked in surprise as he stared at the entity. It's as if she didn't want to hurt him anymore...

Despite this thought, the boy summoned another sword and throws it towards the goddess of the night.

Nyx flinched in surprise at the tenacity of the boy below her.

Finally deciding, if the boy wish to die, then she would obligedly grant his wish.

Gathering more and more red energy, Nyx drops the ball below her.

 **(BOOOOOOOOOM)**

The explosion is even bigger this time, but surprisingly, Minato withstood the the attack without problems.

Now, finally weaponless, the blue-haired teen muster up all his power and raised his hand up as he point his index finger at the empty void.

Soon, a bright light engulfed the both of them.

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **(April 4—2010—Sunday)**

 **(Kuoh—Train—Evening)**

Minato suddenly woke up from his nap as his silver eyes gazed widely at the seat in front.

 **(Burn~my~Dread~)**

 _'...It's the dream again... or is it...?'_ The bluenette looked at the hand that had released the power of the Universe Arcana.

 **(Burn~my~Dread~)**

"..."

He felt something on his shoulder as he turn his head to the side and saw Aigis laying her head down to him as she slept.

 **(Burn~my~Dread~)**

 **"Attention, Passengers. We sincerely apologize for the inconveniece caused by the delay. The next stop is Kuoh city."**

The train slowed to a complete stop.

Minato turn off his music and pull his earphone out. He shook Aigis awake.

"Hmm...?" The girl slowly open her eyes.

"We've made it." The male simply tells her.

"U-uhm." Aigis rubbed her eyes awake as she stood up.

Minato stood up as well and grabbed their bags.

The two walked out of the train.

* * *

 **(April 4—2010—Sunday)**

 **(Kuoh—Station—Evening)**

Minato and Aigis walked in silence as they goes up the stairs of the station.

What greeted them on the side of the road was a surprise for him.

"Ah! There you two are, Aigis-sama, Minato-sama." A middle aged man in a suit greeted the teens.

 **(BGM: This mysterious feeling)**

Another suited man, this time, wearing a shade, came over to them and raised his hands toward the bluenette.

Minato blinked as he scans the two men.

' _A clean suit and a fancy car, must've been Mitsuru's doing.'_ The boy guessed as he gave their bags to the shaded man.

The man grabbed their bags and head for the trunk of the car.

The two 17 year old walked to the car as the men hurriedly open the door for them.

They get inside as the middle aged man enters the driver seat with the shaded man on his right.

"I hope your ride was comfortable." He said as he start up the car.

"It was alright." Aigis politely tells him.

"It got delayed a little bit." Minato added with his usual aloof look.

"I realized that." The car starts to move. "Mitsuru-sama tells me this morning that you two will reach this station a few hours ago. She got worried sick when I tell her you both hasn't made it yet."

"We're very sorry about that." Aigis bowed her head and made a mental note to call the redheaded heiress later.

"No, no, it is quite alright, Aigis-sama. I already assure Mitsuru-sama that it was just a delay."

"Still, waiting for us must've been pretty tiring for both of you, Mr..." The girl trailed.

"Call me Butsuma, and it's alright, Aigis-sama, we're pretty much used to it."

"I see..."

No more words were exchanged until they reached their destination.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **(April 4—2010—Sunday)**

 **(Kuoh—Hotel—Evening)**

"...Well, here's your stop, Aigis-sama, Minato-sama." Butsuma said as he stopped in front of a hotel and unfastened himself along with the shaded man before getting out.

Minato raised an eyebrow at the fancy looking entrance.

 _'So this is where we're going to live for the next few years, huh?'_ He thought in amusement as he thought of his red-haired friend. _'Mitsuru, you always want your family company to stay in the top, isn't it?'_

The doors were opened by the two older men as the teens step outside.

They closed the doors back as the shaded man goes for the trunk of the car and picked their bags up.

The four head inside the hotel.

* * *

 **(April 11—2010—Sunday)**

 **(Kuoh hotel—Entrance—Evening)**

"Aigis-sama, Minato-sama, please stay here and let me handle things from now." Butsuma tells them as he goes for the receptionist.

The blue-haired boy looked at the shaded man. "Can we have those back now?" He asked as he raised his hand to him.

The man do as the teenager says and give him their bags.

Minato gave Aigis hers back. The girl appreciatively took it.

And then they wait.

After a minute, Butsuma came back with two keys in his hand.

"Now then, it is done, shall we go?" He said as he gave Minato his room key.

The bluenette raised an eyebrow as he took it. "Are you going to give us that one as well...?" He questions.

The older man laughed a bit. "No. That key is enough for you two, this key is for our room."

 **(BGM: Iwatodai station)**

The two blinked in surprise. "Huh?/Eh?"

"Mitsuru-sama says it's futile giving Aigis-sama her own room since she almost never used hers back in your old dorm." Butsuma answered.

The girl in question grew a red tinge on her cheeks as the man said that while the boy has an amused look in his face.

Thankfully for her, he quickly erased that look and proceed to ask the next question.

"Your room? What do you mean by that?" Minato said.

"It means, Minato-sama, we'll become your guardians for the next few years, Mitsuru-sama's orders."

Aigis widened her bright blue eyes. "Eh? But she didn't tell us about that..." She says as she trailed off. "Did she forget...?"

"But it made sense, though," The bluenette spoke as her attention turned to him. "These two are the only adults the Kirijo company has sent to us, so it's natural for them to also be our guardians as well..."

Butsuma shrugged his shoulders. "Now that you two understands, let's hurry upstairs, I'm eager to rest my body after what happens today..."

"Ah, right." Aigis nodded. "Minato-san, let's go." The girl goes for the elevator and is soon followed by the shaded man.

The driver spoke to the younger male. "She's a beauty, I give you that, makes sure you treat her well, okay?" He pat his shoulder as he catch up to them.

Minato just stays silent after those words. "...You don't need to tell me that." He utters as he followed him.

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **(April 4—2010—Sunday)**

 **(Kuoh hotel—Floor 8—Evening)**

The four stood between room 78 and 77.

"Well, this is our rooms, Minato-sama, Aigis-sama, I bid you two good night." The middle aged driver brought his key out and open the door as he and the shaded man walked inside.

Minato also brought his key out and unlocked their door so that he and Aigis could finally get some proper rest.

 **(Click)**

* * *

 **(April 4—2010—Sunday)**

 **(Kuoh hotel—Room 78—Evening)**

The two sighed in relief as they drop their bags on the ground and made their way to the single bed.

Aigis jumps first as she made contact with the soft mattress. "Mmm... so soft, I felt like I could fell asleep right now..." She stretched her worn out body.

"...We have to take a shower first, though," Minato unbuttoned his winter clothing off and put it on the hanging rack.

"Mmm..." Aigis made a complaining noise but obeyed nonetheless. "You're right." The girl turn her body around and looked at him. "Minato-san, you go first, I will arrange our clothings."

"Are you sure?" He asked her. "Why not the other way around?" He suggested.

Aigis smiled sweetly but shook her head. "No, it's okay, I can handle it." She jump out of the bed and goes for their bags.

"...If you're very sure, then, alright." The bluenette walked to his bag to grab his clothes.

However, the blonde girl already did that for him as she gave him his clothes with a smile.

 **(BGM: Memories of the school PQ ver)**

"..."

What Minato could do right now is just stare at his beautiful lover's face.

"..."

Aigis continue to smile. "...Well? Are you going to take them?" She asked her boyfriend.

That snapped the blue-haired boy from his dazed stuppor as he slowly reach his hand into his clothes.

He soon headed for the bathroom.

 **(Click)**

Aigis keep on smiling as she look at the door to which her boyfriend has gone into before going to work.

* * *

 **(April 4—2010—Sunday)**

 **(Kuoh hotel—Room 78—Night)**

Minato stared blankly at the ceiling of his and Aigis room.

"..."

Since waking up below that tree, he has been constantly thinking of the Dream? over and over again. His memory prior to transferring to this Kuoh Academy are nonexistent, and is only filled with the memory of his Journey replaying in the back of his mind.

 _'Still...'_ The bluenette turn his head to the side and gazed at the sleeping form of his lover. _'If this is actually real life, and not a backward dream, then I would happily accept it.'_ With that, Minato move closer to Aigis' soft lithe frame and embraced her.

He feels sleepy as he hugs her. He slowly close his eyes.

...

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **(?—?—?)**

 **(BGM: The beginning)**

The blue-haired teen muster up all his power and raised his hand up as he point his index finger at the empty void.

A bright light envelops the area.

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **(April 5—2010—Monday)**

 **(Kuoh hotel—Room 78—Dawn)**

The blue-haired teen open his eyes widely as he woke up.

"..."

He noticed that he was still hugging Aigis. He sit up slowly as to not wake her up.

He begun to think. _'...That dream again. Why? Why does it appearing...?'_ He raised his hand up so he could see it.

A bright light briefly flash out of nowhere from his palm as he gasped.

 **(BGM: Fearful experience)**

He put the hand down as his mind reeled in shock at what just happened.

 _'No.'_ He thought fearfully. _'That did_ _happen.'_ He raised his hand again. It didn't flash this time.

"..."

He began to wonder if he just imagining things, he hoped it was, because he started to doubt this so-called reality.

 _'What did actually happen...?'_ Minato remembers his last moment with Aigis in the Dream? before he wakes up. _'Could it be... it's not a dream...?'_ His mind began to imagine the worst. If he's actually here, then what about the Great Seal...?

He shook his head wildly at the thought. _'No! It **has** to be a dream!' _He desperately wants to deny the idea, but his mind keeps shoving him of it.

 _'I can't remember anything except the Dream?, why? Why? Why?_ ** _Why?!_** _'_ He grabbed his head.

 _'Do I have amnesia...?'_ He calms a little at the plausible thought before logic came and ruins everything. _'No. If I have, then Aigis would've mention something about it.'_

"..."

* * *

 **(?—?—?)**

Arisato Minato panted as the giant monstrous shadow ceased its pulling and returned to its domain, probably to rest after what it feels like a whole day.

 _'Minna...'_ He thought tiredly. _'Please... help...'_ But no one came to him, for he is a crucified statue in front of a giant, golden gate in a mysterious, empty void.

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **A.N: What do you guys think of this one? Please leave a review so that I can know what you're thinking. :-)**

 **4,424 Words.**


	2. Chapter 2: Answers: Re-Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 or High School DXD.**

* * *

 **(April 5—2010—Monday)**

 **(Kuoh Central Hotel—Room 78—Dawn)**

Remembering he and Aigis have to go to school, Minato set out to prepare themself, despite being filled with negative and dreary thoughts.

First, he orders a room service to bring the ordered food to their room, then, he goes for the bathroom.

After that, he changed into the new Kuoh Academy uniform. He thanks his sleeping lover for placing them neatly on the table as he wears it like he usually do in Gekkoukan.

After that, the Room service came, waking Aigis up as he tells her to go into the bathroom. The girl complies without any complain and he handles the service smoothly.

* * *

 **(April 5—2010—Monday)**

 **(Kuoh Central Hotel—Room 78—Early morning)**

The birds chirped outside as the bathroom door were opened by Aigis with only a towel to cover herself.

Minato froze as he paused in bringing the grilled fish into his mouth as he stared at her.

The blonde girl blushed a little as she put a hand on her chest to cover her cleavage and goes for her school uniform before going back to the bathroom.

 **(Click)**

"..."

The bluenette felt hot in his neck as he loosen his tie a little bit before going back to eating, this time, faster.

* * *

 **(April 5—2010—Monday)**

 **(Kuoh Central Hotel—Room 78—Early morning)**

The bathroom door opened again and Aigis came out wearing the full uniform of the school, with the corset and cape and everything.

Minato frowned and narrowed his eyes a bit as he stared at her.

The girl looked nervous when he did that. It was the look of when he disapprove of something. "What is it?" She nervously asked.

"...The skirt seems a bit _too_ short for my tastes, and those corset doesn't seem to suit you well..." The boy judgingly answered.

"O-oh, I see..." Aigis look down to herself.

"...However, I _do_ like the ribbon and the headphone." Her bright blue eyes instantly got even brighter at that.

 **(Knock knock)**

"Aigis-sama, Minato-sama, are you two ready?" The familiar voice of Butsuma calls them from behind the door.

Minato answered him. "Aah." He looked toward Aigis again. "Let's go." He goes to grab his stuff and most definitely, his Sony NW-S205F MP3 player and the ATH-EQ300M SV earphone as he attached them together and put them on his neck.

"Mmm..." His lover nodded and goes for hers as well.

Minato pressed the button that calls the housekeeper before opening the door.

The face of their driver and guardian greeted him as he bowed. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Minato-sama, you too as well, Aigis-sama."

They nodded in acknowledgement. "Ohayo./Ohayo, Butsuma-san."

The other man, still wearing his shade and suit, scans their surroundings carefully.

"Now then, shall we get going?" Butsuma asked.

The two nodded again as Aigis goes first with the shaded man soon following.

Minato closed the door behind him as he and the older man followed closely.

* * *

 **(April 5—2010—Monday)**

 **(Kuoh—City—Morning)**

 **(BGM: Want to be close Reincarnation)**

The car drove forward on the road as Aigis took in the sights of the new city.

"Wow... it's really felt and look different from the town of Tatsumi..." She said with awe in her voice as she looked from the window. "I don't know if I could get accustomed with all of this..."

Minato, despite currently hearing his favorite Burn my Dread music, heard the words of his lover as he frowned.

 _'Tatsumi town? Not Tatsumi Port Island?'_ He thought worryingly.

He felt his phone buzzed inside his right pant pocket.

"Wait till you see the school, Aigis-sama, it's a wonder to behold, I have to admit." Butsuma said as his eyes never left on what's in front of him.

"Ehh... then, I look forward to seeing it." Aigis put her hands on her lap as she turned towards her boyfriend who seems to got a message from someone.

"Who is it, Minato-san?" She asked him.

"...Mitsuru." He answered.

The girl leaned her head toward him.

* * *

 **Mitsuru**

 **"Arisato, how are you and Aigis? Butsuma has already told me last night that you've made it safely, but I'd like to see it with your own words."**

* * *

Aigis looked at the message for a brief moment before turning at him.

"What are you going to say?" She asked.

"..." Minato just typed.

* * *

 **"We're fine, Mitsuru, the train's got delayed for a few hours but we reached the city before it gets too dark, we had a good night rest after that and we are heading towards the new school as we speak."**

* * *

His girlfriend pressed her head against him as they wait for their friend's reply.

"..."

* * *

 **"That's good. I feared that something has happened when Butsuma called me you two haven't made it yet. ...Say, how do you like the hotel that I gave you...?"**

* * *

Aigis smiled sweetly at the message as she put her hand on Minato's.

The bluenette didn't push her off. Somehow, robot or not, Aigis always managed to calm his nerves with just her presence when he was troubled with something.

"..."

* * *

 **"It was great."**

* * *

"..."

* * *

 **"I'm glad to hear it, then. Keep us posted if anything happen, we would be very troubled if you didn't, especially me. I'm sure you don't want to see me upset, right?"**

* * *

A shiver made up to his spine as he resist the urge to sweat bullets. Aigis helps him in calming down with only a squeeze of her hand.

Usually, he wouldn't react like this to a simple warning, but Mitsuru is just that scary. Especially when angry.

"..."

* * *

 **"Anyways, I hope you two have a great few years, especially college, Arisato, I know that you're smart and all, but it's not enough, make sure you and Aigis study hard, but don't push yourself. After all, it's alright to have a break from here and then. I have so much advice to give you two, but remember this one the most."**

* * *

"..."

* * *

 **"Whether it's relationship, work, or even personal life, never lose grasp of what your true sight is. Living life to the fullest is not just about doing what you like the most, it takes hard work, sacrifice, and even love."**

* * *

Aigis squeezed her boyfriend's hand even more at that part.

Minato ignored this as he keep reading.

* * *

 **"That's why, I want you two to never lose sight of yourselves, even if death seem to be the only viable option left."**

* * *

The bluenette squeezed his phone at the reminder.

* * *

 **"Even if we're somehow been separated, keep on living, no matter how hard it took. For the sake of your future. That is all."**

* * *

Aigis spoke up as she smiles. "As expected of Mitsuru-san. Despite already graduated, she still keep looking out for us."

Minato slowly nodded in agreement. "...Yeah..." That was the reason why the redheaded heiress is of the Empress Arcana. A melancholic smile made to his face as he remembers their time with each other.

The car made a turn to the right.

"Well, we're here, Aigis-sama, Minato-sama." Butsuma says as he stopped the car in front of the gate.

The two teens look in awe at the sights and design of the school.

"You are right, Butsuma-san." Aigis nodded in amazement. "It's definitely something to look at."

Minato just stayed silent as his silver eyes gazed at the Victorian-styled school with quiet appreciation.

He noticed that the students, old and new, began to look at them when Butsuma and the shaded man came out of the car and open their doors for them.

The blue-haired boy turn his music off and took out his earphone as he grabbed his stuff before getting out with his girlfriend.

The students murmured with each other as they get out as some of them comments on how handsome he is and how beautiful Aigis is.

The blonde girl walked to his side as the older men bowed to them before going back to the car.

The two then made their way to the main building as their guardians drove away.

As they goes, Minato got a light headache that can be easily brushed off as everyone began to talk about them due to how they made an entrance and because of how different their looks are from the rest of the other students.

"Wow, he's _hot._ " One of the girls said.

"Who do you think they are...?" Another asked her friend.

"Dunno, but I bet they're important."

"Are they together? I hope not..."

"But they look so cute, though..."

The boys on the other hand...

"Whoa... what a babe..." One said in amazement as he gazed at Aigis' goddess-like form.

"I know, right?" His friend nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what her name is..."

"They must be rich as hell if they have a driver like that..."

"Too bad she's taken already..."

"We don't know that, yet."

"Pretty sure she would get unwanted attention by _them._ "

"Oh, man... hope that didn't drive her away..."

They keep on talking as Minato and Aigis enters the building.

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **(April 5—2010—Monday)**

 **(Kuoh Academy—Entrance—Morning)**

 **(BGM: Want to be close)**

The two were surprised when they saw the usual Japanese Getabako are nonexistent in this school and is replaced by the westernized lockers that covers the hallway walls.

Minato scans the inside of the school along with Aigis.

"...You're right, Aigis." He spoke as the girl curiously looked at him. "This is going to be hard to get accustomed to..."

The blonde tried to helpfully smile as she took his free hand into hers. "Don't worry, Minato-san. We'll make it through for the next couple of years." She began to pull him as students starts to flood in. "Now, let's see our homeroom assignment there." They walked towards the bulletin board.

Aigis immediatedly saw their name despite of how much filled the board is. "Ah! There's our names, Minato-san." She pointed at the A and W section.

The bluenette carefully looked at where she was pointing at. There.

 **Arisato Minato. 3-B.**

 **Watanabe Aigis. 3-B**

 _'Watanabe? There it is again, I don't know anything other than the Dream? prior to coming here.'_ Mitsuru's advice has helped him somewhat. It made him feel indifferent and unbothered again like he usually do.

"I'm glad that we are in the same class... now, c'mon, let's find the faculty office together." His girlfriend pulled him out of his thought as she drags him through the hallway.

After several minutes of walking, the two finally managed to found the office.

* * *

 **(April 5—2010—Monday)**

 **(Kuoh Academy—Faculty office—Morning)**

The door were opened as the teachers turn their heads towards the two new individuals.

Minato came in with his hands inside his pockets as Aigis strudged beside him.

One of the teachers, a female one walked over to them.

"Ah, so you're the transfer students from Gekkoukan?" The young woman introduced herself. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Sakura Hanako. I teach history in class 3-B."

A male teacher sighed in exasperation when he noticed their hair color.

"Great. Another year filled with new delinquents. Seriously, why does the principal have to be so lax...?" He complained loudly.

Hanako gave him the stink eye as she defends the students. "I assure you, Takeda-sensei, these 'delinquents', as you called them, has natural hair color, otherwise, we wouldn't let them enroll in our school."

"Bah," Takeda just scoffed at her. "I find it hard to believe that this country is filled with multi-colored people, this is not some some kind of Anime, damn it."

"Language, Takeda-sensei." Another teacher, a female, reprimands her colleague.

The teacher scoff again before going back to whatever he's doing.

Hanako turned towards the boyfriend and girlfriend duo. "Now, as you may not know, we, the staffs, realized what kind of relationship you two are in. If this is any other school, we would've told you to break up immediately. But, as Kuoh has it, you two are allowed to do whatever you wish as long as you managed to set an example for the other students."

The two seems fine with that as they nodded.

Satisfied, the young woman looked at the clock.

"We're done here, you two should head back to the entrance for a tour. The Student Council is waiting for students that have already gained their locker keys." At those words, another teacher came to them and give her two sets of key.

Hanako gave them to the two.

"Here. These keys belong to the last third years that were here before, makes sure you don't lost them accidentally, otherwise, you will face repercussion." Minato and Aigis look at the number on the keys.

 **20.**

 **7.**

They then nodded in understanding.

"We understand. We promise to never lose them." Aigis vowed.

Minato just stayed quiet, but he silently agreed to keep the key safe until graduation.

"..."

Their homeroom teacher nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Now, off you go, then."

The two transfer students nodded as they leave the faculty office.

* * *

 **(April 5—2010—Monday)**

 **(Kuoh Academy—Hallway—Morning)**

Minato and Aigis walked side by side as they made their way back to the entrance.

"See? Minato-san, I told you we could make it through together." His girlfriend smiled at him.

"Maybe you're right... Aigis..." He said with his usual tone as his hands were inside his pockets.

"Still, the Student Council, huh? I wonder what they are like in this school..." The girl wonders in curiousity.

"I'm more interested in their President more than anything else, really." Minato shrugged his shoulders without shame.

"Minato-san, you know you can't go around comparing everyone in this school with the people we know back in Gekkoukan." Aigis chided him.

He shrugged again. "But it helps you adjust, right?" He said as a matter of factly. "That Takeda-sensei, he reminds us of Ekoda-sensei."

Aigis bit her lip as she couldn't the deny the personality resemblance. "Well, I guess you're right." She turn back to look forward.

They quickly made it to their destination in no time as they now know the correct path to take when they were searching for the faculty office.

The boyfriend and girlfriend duo then saw the whole Student Council standing in front of a group of other students as they made their way to them.

Shinra Tsubaki, the vice-president of the student council saw two different colored individuals walking and joining the group.

She made her way towards the candidate president and whispers to her.

"37 students have gathered." The candidate president, Shitori Sona nodded at her words.

"Tsubaki, could you please go ahead and give the 24 students a quick tour? We will wait for the other 11 to join in." The third-year student nodded before walking forward to the chattering crowd.

Minato felt the headache again, this time, a little bit bigger as a 17 year old looking student clapped her hands to gain the others' attention.

"My name is Shinra Tsubaki, the vice-president of the Student Council. Could 24 students form up a line formation? The tour will start soon." The bespectacled girl commanded with an air of authority over her.

At that order, 24 people including Minato and Aigis form a line formation as the students stand side by side of each other.

Nodding in satisfaction, Tsubaki opens her mouth. "First things first, I want to say something important to all of you." She began. "The old school house located in the back of the Academy are off limits. Anyone who don't have permission will be severely punished."

Minato felt the headache suddenly disappear as he frowned.

His girlfriend noticed his look as she looked at him in concern.

Tsubaki gestures her hand to her left. "With that said, on your right, are the Assembly hall, we will all go in there once all of the new students get their locker keys from the faculty office."

She then gestures her hand to her right. "To your left, are the Club house, it will be available for the students starting from tomorrow."

She stepped to side and move her hand toward the back of the school. "Behind me, are the sports ground. The school can provide you with all sort of games such as soccer, baseball, tennis, and even tracks."

She return back to her last position. "And that concludes the first part of the tour. Everyone that has gathered up, please follow me and _don't_ push each other." Her eyes sharpened at the last part.

A couple of students gulped at her expression as the vice-president of the student council walked past them and goes for the entrance.

The other 22 students scrambled to follow her as Minato and Aigis calmly walked in the back.

Unknown to the bluenette, Sona looked at him with interest as the bespectacled girl scans him over.

The tour continues without problems.

* * *

 **(April 5—2010—Monday)**

 **(Kuoh Academy—Assembly hall—Morning)**

The Assembly hall was filled to the brim with teachers and students alike as everyone hears the principal's speech.

Minato clutched his head as he felt the headache appears again, this time, even more bigger as he hold back a groan.

Aigis looked at him with obvious concern as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Minato-san, do you want to go to the infirmary?" She asked him with clear worry in her voice.

He shook his head. "No. It's alright, Aigis. It'll disappear soon." At that word, the pain in his head removed itself as if it didn't just take place. He frowned in confusion.

His lover seems hestitant, but hold herself in.

"If you say so, then." Aigis turn her head forward again.

As his girlfriend listened to the principal's speech, Minato begun to think.

 _'Just what is with the headaches?'_ He thought in wonder. _'Ever since I came to this school, it keeps appearing at the most random times...'_

The bluenette suddenly felt naked as if he was being watched by multiple people.

The teen look around the hall, trying to find the source of the feeling.

Aigis looked at him again.

"What's wrong?" She asked him with wonder in her eyes.

"...Nothing..." Minato slowly lean back to his seat as he felt the feeling dispersed by itself.

The blonde girl frowned at her boyfriend for his secrecy but didn't say anything else.

 _'Minato-san, what is bothering you? Ever since yesterday, you've been acting all weird and strange.'_ Despite only knowing each other for ten months and being a couple for four, Aigis could easily tell that something is wrong with her boyfriend due to their time together living in the same dorm.

 _'What happened to you?'_ She thought in concern.

The speech continues.

* * *

 **(April 5—2010—Monday)**

 **(Kuoh Academy—Class 3-B—After school)**

As soon as the school bell rang, Minato and Aigis picked their stuff up and was about to leave the classroom but was halted by a male third-year student.

"Yo!" He grinned as he raised his hand in greeting.

The blonde girl widened her eyes in surprise while the bluenette merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dare da?" He asked the unknown teen, feeling a sense of deja vu as he said so.

Still grinning, the student introduced himself.

"The name's Tsukumi Sakato, and I came here to talk to you guys." Sakato made his objective known.

"Well, you got it, you have our attention." Minato put his free hand inside his pocket.

"Hehe," Still with that stupid grin of his, the taller boy open his mouth. "I wanted to ask you two, are you really a couple?" Came the question.

"..."

"..."

Uncomfortable because of the silence, Sakato continued.

"...Umm... what's with the silence? I didn't offend you guys, didn't I? He asked uncertaintly.

"...No. You just surprised us with that question." The blue-haired teen answered.

Aigis nodded. "To answer your question, Sakato-san, yes, we're a couple, we have been since four months ago."

Some of the girls and boys overhearing their conversation looked disappointed as they turn their head away.

"Eehh." The black-haired student nodded as he scans her up and down. He then grinned again, surprising her.

The taller male looked at Minato and says. "You da man!" He gave him a thumbs up. "Makes sure you take good care of her, okay?" He winked.

 _'Well, here's this school's Junpei.'_ The bluenette thought as he scoffed coldly.

"You don't need to tell me that." He says.

Hearing that, Aigis feels warm on her chest as a small smile grew on her face.

"Oh, right, right." Sakato put his hands up defensively as his grin turn sheepish. "Gomen."

"Ne, Sakato-san," Aigis spoke up, causing the other two to look at her.

"Hm?" The tall teen blinked. "Doushita no?"

"I wanted to know," She started. "Why do you ask such weird question?"

"O-oh." Sakato nodded in understanding as he grinned again. "Well, you can say I'm just curious, as you might already know, the majority of students in this school are more girls than boys, and girls _loved_ to gossip. So... I kinda want to know what the fuss is all about." He shrugged.

Minato sighed. "Teenagers." He utters. "Always making rumors..."

"You got that right." Sakato nodded as he agreed wholeheartedly before he grinned again. "Still, they said you two come out together from a fancy car with a fancy driver and bodyguard. Is that true?"

Aigis nodded as she answers. "Yes, that is true."

"Eehh." The black-haired teen nodded with an impressed look. "Then that means you two or one of you came from a wealthy family. Makes sense, considering how prestigious this Academy is..."

The blonde girl shook her head. "No, Sakato-san. We're not from a rich family." She revealed.

"Eh?" Sakato blinked in surprise. "You're not?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes. Minato-san and I transfer here from Gekkoukan with help from Mitsuru-san."

"Mitsuru? Gekkoukan?" The tall teen furrowed his eyebrows as he remembers those names. "I'm sorry, but do you mean Kirijo Mitsuru?" At those words, everyone in the class looked at them.

"..."

"..."

"...How about we talk about this as we head home?" Sakato offers.

The two nodded without hestitation.

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **(April 5—2010—Monday)**

 **(Kuoh Academy—Third floor—After school)**

 **(BGM: When the moon's reaching out the stars Reincarnation)**

The three walked through the hallway as they made their way to the stairs.

"Sorry about that, I just had to open up my big mouth." The taller teen apologizes to the couple beside his right.

Aigis shook her head as she smiles a little. "No, it's alright, Sakato-san. It happens to all of us sometimes."

"But, still," Sakato look away from the girl before he could trip down the stairway. "I feel like I had to make up to you guys for that small slip up..." He began to think of something.

Aigis was about to say that there is no need to but she was just a second too late.

"Wakkata!" The black-haired third-year exclaimed loudly as he grinned.

Surprisingly for the other two, the students around the area didn't look at them this time. It seems that Sakato's loudness is nothing out of the ordinary for the school. Though, they could hear the whispers and rumors about the two of them as they walked down.

They also heard a little something about their new friend.

"Sakato, that guy, already made the first move on those two..."

"Yeah, there's nothing stopping him from becoming friends with everyone, huh?"

It seems that he was popular among the students' body.

Aigis looked surprised.

"What is it?" She couldn't help but to ask.

The taller teen looked at her again. "If you have any favor, just ask! I'll get it done quickly depending on the condition."

After hearing the students' chattering, Minato brought his question up.

"Do you always grin like that all the time?" He raised an eyebrow at the blackette.

Sakato blinked as he drop his grin and enters an expressionless look. "Well, not all the time, but I prefer it since it helps me socialize with people." His voice also changed into the opposite of his other tone.

At those words, the blonde girl giggled as she put her hand on her mouth.

Confused, the boys looked at her with different expressions.

"What is it, Aigis?" The bluenette asked his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry." The girl apologized through her laugh. "But imagining that look on Minato-san's face tickles me." Her boyfriend deadpanned at her.

Sakato smirked as he looked at the shorter boy.

"Well, he seem to be the type of someone who almost never show his emotions, so I guess I get why you cracked up like that." Now on the first floor, the three continue walking through the hallway.

"Do you always have that look all the time?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes, then." The three walked out from the entrance.

* * *

 **(April 5—2010—Monday)**

 **(Kuoh Academy—Gate—After school)**

"Right. We haven't finished our conversation when we were in class." Sakato remembers as they slowly made their way to the gate. "So is this Mitsuru person's last name is Kirijo?"

The two nodded.

"Hai." Aigis said in confirmation.

"And from Gekkoukan, eh?" The taller boy mused. "What made you two transfer from there to here? I hear it was a good school..."

The blonde girl answered in behalf of her quiet boyfriend.

"It's because the education in this school is much better than the ones in Gekkoukan, it also doubles as a college for Minato-san and I to get into." She says.

Sakato nodded. "I see."

Aigis shrugged her shoulders. "Actually, Minato-san is supposed to be the only one to transfer here, I tag along with him because I want to stay by his side."

The bluenette couldn't help but smile a little as he hear those words again. Thankfully, nobody noticed it except for his lover.

"Oh?" The taller boy raised an eyebrow as he look at the couple.

The three is now outside the gate as they turn to the right.

"...You know, when I was back in 10th grade, Kuoh Academy is actually not my main school to transfer in." Sakato said.

"Eh?" Aigis blinked in surprise as they head to the Academy's parking lot. "Your first year? What happened?"

He shrugged. "I just didn't like it." He answered simply. "That school felt more like a prison than a place where teenagers could go and learn."

"What's the name of the school?" Surprisingly, Minato is the one who asked that.

Sakato answers. "Shujin Academy."

"Shujin?" The blonde girl said in surprise. "So you're from Tokyo? Sakato-san?"

"Correct!" The blackette grinned. "Say, where do you live around here? Mine is a bit away from the school."

Aigis was about to open her mouth but Minato beats her to it.

"Do you know any more five-star hotel in this city?" He raised an eyebrow.

"O-Oh." Sakato realized what the shorter teen is trying to meant. "So Kuoh Central Hotel. That is one expensive place to live in." He grimaced at the thought of the price. "And you two plan to stay there for the next few years...?"

"Well, Mitsuru-san said she's going to handle all the financial cost, no matter what it is, I still don't like her decision, though." Aigis look down to her feet.

"...I think you shouldn't let that thought bother you..." The black-haired student told her.

"Eh?"

"With the way she treated you two, I'm going to guess she put you both on a high pedestal, given with how much trouble she put herself into just to give you the best." Aigis looked at him carefully.

"What are you trying to meant? Sakato-san?" She queried.

"What I mean is..." Sakato turn his head to her. "You should be happy for her, as a friend and as a person, it's natural for one to feel happiness when they help someone they care about, no matter the difficulties."

The blonde girl began to think at his answer.

"...Maybe you're right." She said when she thought about it. "Maybe Mitsuru-san _is_ happy on helping us. She seems kind of desperate when she insisted, don't she? Minato-san?" Aigis turn her head toward her boyfriend.

"..." As he can't remember the event, all the bluenette could do is nod slowly.

The girl looked forward again, this time, with a happy and somewhat relieved expression.

"Strange, I feel more at ease now when I think about it." She said as she turned toward the taller teen. "Thank you, Sakato-san." She smiles kindly at him.

"Heh," The black-haired boy gives another grin. "Don't worry about it."

Minato turn his head toward him. He feels like he was hearing himself talk just a moment ago.

 **(BGM: End)**

The three was now in the parking lot, and the couple spot a familiar car among the many bicycles and a single jet-black touring motorcycle.

The two head over towards the car while Sakato walked to the bike.

Butsuma and the shaded man came out from the car and opened the back doors for them.

"Minato!" The taller teen called out from his sports bike.

The bluenette in question stop himself when he was just about to enter the car. His lover did too as they looked at him.

"Tomorrow, if you saw three perverted students in the school, keep Aigis a good distance away from them. Trust me, you absolutely do _not_ want her to be around those three." He stares at them seriously as he said those.

Confused at what the blackette is trying to meant, Minato just nodded.

"And Aigis!" He looked at the girl. "If you see those three approach you and Minato isn't near, find a group, fast. Preferably, the teachers or one of the girls from the Kendo club if you saw one. That's all."

The blonde also looked confused, but nodded at his advice.

Satisfied, Sakato wears his biker gloves and put the helmet on his head.

"Aigis-sama, are you going to come in?" Butsuma's voice asked her.

The girl snapped herself back to reality and saw Minato waiting for her in the car.

"O-Oh, right." Aigis nodded as she step inside.

The door closed behind her as the shaded man walked to the front door.

Once inside, Butsuma starts the car.

He then put his right feet on the brake and step on it before shifting the gear back to the end. He slowly ease his feet off the brake as the car began to reverse.

The middle-aged man checked the mirror to see what's behind him and turn the wheel to the left.

He put the gear back to 0 and raised it to 1 as he step his feet on the pedal.

The car began to move forward.

A honk was heard as Sakato ride his bike close to the window and gave them a salute before revving his bike up and drove out of the school grounds.

Butsuma spoke up. "A new friend, Aigis-sama? Minato-sama?" He asked the two.

The bright-eyed girl nodded. "Hai, he is." She answered as she smiles at the older man.

"I'm glad that your first day has gone easy for the both of you, Mitsuru-sama will be pleased when she heard of this." His eyes never left the road as he said these.

Minato stared out the window.

"...She will..." He mouthed.

Aigis was about to open her mouth but stopped herself as she thinks.

Apparently, Butsuma noticed from the mirror. "What is it, Aigis-sama?" He asked.

The girl shook her head as she smiles politely. "No, it's nothing, Butsuma-san." She said.

It seems her boyfriend knew what she's about to say judging by how his eyes turned toward her but didn't say anything.

Their drive went smoothly after that.

* * *

 **(April 5—2010—Monday)**

 **(Kuoh Central Hotel—Entrance—Evening)**

 **(BGM: Iwatodai station)**

The doorman opened the entrance for the four as they made their way inside.

Once in the elevator, Minato and Aigis' phone buzzed at the same time as they instinctively move their hand to pick it up.

It was a group chat invitation from Junpei.

The two looked at each other as the bluenette raised an eyebrow.

Aigis shrugged at him as she accept the invite.

Minato did too, albeit, a few seconds late.

The four starts going up courtesy of Butsuma pressing the button.

* * *

 **Junpei.**

 **"Yo! How are you lovebirds doing?"**

* * *

"..."

"..."

* * *

 **Minato.**

 **"Fine."**

* * *

 **Aigis.**

 **"We're doing fine, Junpei-san."**

* * *

"..."

"..."

* * *

 **Yukari.**

 **"How was your first day?"**

* * *

 **Kirijo Mitsuru has joined in.**

* * *

 **Mitsuru.**

 **"I would like to hear that as well."**

* * *

 **Sanada Akihiko has joined in.**

* * *

 **Akihiko.**

 **"Anything exciting?"**

* * *

"..."

"..."

* * *

 **Minato.**

 **"It went well..."**

* * *

Aigis continued when she saw her boyfriend's answer.

* * *

 **Aigis.**

 **"That is true, we become the talk of the school when everyone sees us walking together."**

* * *

 **(April 5—2010—Monday)**

 **(Kuoh Central Hotel—Floor 8—Evening)**

"..."

"..."

 **(DING)**

The elevator slides open as the two teens look up from their phone and stepped out with the older men.

A notification sound rang from their phones and the couple raise it again as they walked to their room.

* * *

 **Mitsuru.**

 **"I see..."**

* * *

 **Junpei.**

 **"Told ya you stick out like a sore thumb. Anyway, Minato, how's Kuoh? See any cuties there?"**

* * *

 **Yukari.**

 **"Jeez, Junpei! Do you always think of anything else other than girls?!"**

* * *

 **Junpei.**

 **"I can't help it, Yukari-cchi. I'm a man, after all."**

* * *

 **Yukari.**

 **"A bad example of one. Jeez, I really hope Amada-kun didn't turn out to be like you do when he grows up..."**

* * *

 **Yamagishi Fuuka has joined in.**

* * *

 **Amada Ken has joined in.**

* * *

 **Fuuka.**

 **"I'm so sorry everyone! Amada-kun and I has to do something first, so we can't made it in time. I hope we didn't miss anything..."**

* * *

 **Ken.**

 **"That's right. We're so sorry..."**

* * *

 **Junpei.**

 **"Nah, that's alright. You did miss out something, but not too big or anything."**

* * *

 **Fuuka.**

 **"I see..."**

* * *

 **Yukari.**

 **"Well, looks like the gang's all here, except for Koro-chan, of course. And Fuuka, Amada-kun, to keep everything brief and short, Minato-kun and Aigis become the talk of their new school because of their appearence and relationship."**

* * *

 **Fuuka.**

 **"Oh."**

* * *

 **Ken.**

 **"I hope it doesn't bother you both..."**

* * *

 **Akihiko.**

 **"Anything else? Like Amada just said, usually with a day like that, it always a bother, but Minato said "It went well", that means something interesting must've happened."**

* * *

 **Mitsuru.**

 **"Good point."**

* * *

 **Yukari.**

 **"True."**

* * *

 **Junpei.**

 **"C'mon, spill the beans."**

* * *

Aigis typed.

"..."

* * *

 **Aigis.**

 **"An... interesting guy came to us just as the school ended and want to ask us if we're actually dating. He seem to act similiar toward Junpei-san but not at the same time..."**

* * *

 **Junpei.**

 **"A... guy that acted like me but not at the same time...?"**

* * *

 **Yukari.**

 **"Introducing himself by asking you guys if you are a couple or not. Sounds a lot like Junpei, alright. But what do you mean by "not at the same time"...?"**

* * *

The blonde girl continued.

"..."

* * *

 **Aigis.**

 **"Well, for instance, he doesn't seem to have a dirty mind like Junpei-san. He also seems to act like a more talkative and social version of Minato-san _and_ , is popular among the student body for being friendly towards almost everyone."**

* * *

Minato saw her text on his phone as he sent an annoyed look at his girlfriend.

Aigis saw the look being directed at her as she just smiles like an angel towards her boyfriend.

* * *

 **Yukari.**

 **"Hear that? Junpei? Perhaps you should take some notes from this guy...~"**

* * *

 **Junpei.**

 **"She just laughed out loud and then type it. Can you believe her...?"**

* * *

 **Fuuka.**

 **"What's his name...?"**

* * *

The girl typed.

"..."

* * *

 **Aigis.**

 **"Tsukumi Sakato."**

* * *

"Aigis-sama, Minato-sama. We're here." The voice of Butsuma rang through the long hallway.

The two look up from their phone as Minato nodded and left the chat as he took out the key.

The blonde girl look back to her phone and quickly type.

* * *

 **Aigis.**

 **"We have reached our room number. We will be back in a minute."**

* * *

With that, Aigis left the group and put her phone down as Minato opened the door.

Butsuma spoke up.

"Well, then, I bid you good night, Aigis-sama, Minato-sama. Knock on our door if you need anything." He and the shaded man bowed before taking out his key and unlocked their door.

 **(Click)**

The couple nodded.

"We understand." Aigis bowed to them before entering their room with her boyfriend.

 **(Click)**

* * *

 **(April 5—2010—Monday)**

 **(Kuoh Central Hotel—Room 78—Evening)**

 **(BGM: End)**

The two sighed in relief as Minato turn on the lights and made their way to the bed as they sat down.

They then take off their shoes and socks.

"...I'll be using the bath first, if you don't mind." Minato looked at his lover for an answer.

Aigis shook her head.

"No, I don't mind. Please help yourself, Minato-san. I have to ask Mitsuru-san about something first." She pulled her phone out again.

Remembering Sakato's advice to her, the bluenette nodded as he stand up and goes for the closet to pick up his clothes.

Once her boyfriend is in the bathroom, Aigis opened the group chat again.

* * *

 **Watanabe Aigis has joined in.**

* * *

 **Junpei.**

 **"Welcome back, beautiful. Where's Minato?"**

* * *

"..."

* * *

 **Aigis.**

 **"In the bathroom."**

* * *

 **Yukari.**

 **"Junpei, don't you dare say anything."**

* * *

 **Junpei.**

 **"Huh? What are you talking about?"**

* * *

 **Yukari.**

 **"You know what I meant...!"**

* * *

The blonde ignored them both as she focused in asking the red-haired heiress her question.

* * *

 **Aigis.**

 **"Mitsuru-san, can I ask you something?"**

* * *

"..."

* * *

 **Mitsuru.**

 **"What is it?"**

* * *

"..."

* * *

 **Aigis.**

 **"It's about your help. Are you... happy with giving us all this luxuries? Please don't take this the wrong way, but when we accepted your help, I felt... bothered until Sakato-san told me to think that you're happy with this. Is... that true...?"**

* * *

A minute without a reply later, Aigis was worried that the heiress might have taken it the other way, but the text from her eased her out of it.

* * *

 **Mitsuru.**

 **"Of course. You and Arisato are my friends, I would do everything I could if it means the best for you two."**

* * *

 **(BGM: Memories of the city)**

The blonde girl couldn't help but to smile at her answer.

 _'Mitsuru-san...'_ She thought as her eyes began to water.

* * *

 **Junpei.**

 **"Heh, heh, does that mean it counts to all of us?"**

* * *

 **Yukari.**

 **"Don't ruin the moment, you idiot!"**

* * *

 **Mitsuru.**

 **"Of course. Well, except for Iori and Akihiko since they knew how take care of themselves..."**

* * *

 **Junpei.**

 **"Eh?! Uso!"**

* * *

 **Akihiko.**

 **"Oi, oi, Mitsuru. What's the meaning of this?"**

* * *

 **Mitsuru.**

 **"Relax, you two. I'm just joking. Do you really think I would left the both of you to dry? Though, Iori, I suggest you study hard from now on. After all, you, Takeba, and Yamagishi are now third-year students in Gekkoukan."**

* * *

 **Junpei.**

 **"Hai, hai. You don't have to remind us all here..."**

* * *

 **Yukari.**

 **"Tell me about it. Just thinking of how much homework there will be makes me all sleepy..."**

* * *

 **Fuuka.**

 **"I'm currently doing good on my lessons, so I think I'm going to be alright. I think..."**

* * *

 **Ken.**

 **"Is the final year really that hard...?"**

* * *

 **Yukari.**

 **"Like you never believe..."**

* * *

 **Akihiko.**

 **"Now, now, it'll be alright. As long as you all stick together, you can overcome any obstacles."**

* * *

 **Junpei.**

 **"That's... sounds weird coming from you, Sanada-senpai..."**

* * *

 **Yukari.**

 **"Yeah, what did you do to our real senpai?!"**

* * *

 **Akihiko.**

 **"Oi, oi, I'm just trying to help you guys here..."**

* * *

Aigis smiles as she stared at her phone. Times like these was the moments that she would cherish through her whole life. If only Minato-san could join them...

 _'That's right. Minato-san...'_ She remembers his weird behaviour since yesterday.

 **(BGM: End)**

Just as she was about to inform the others of his strange behaviour, the bathroom door were opened and Minato came out fully dressed in his casual clothing.

He looked at her with his usual expression. "How did she take it?" He asked her as he closed the door behind him.

Aigis answered. "Very well..."

"Of course she is..." The bluenette walked toward the table and grabbed the remote laying there as he turn on the TV.

"Are you going to join us?" His lover asked as he switched to the news channel.

"Shouldn't you be in the bathroom right now?" He told her without looking.

"Ah, right." Aigis' eyes turned mellow as he said this. "I understand." Her voice changed into a more robotic tone. Cold and emotionless, with a twinge of sadness in it.

Minato stiffened as he heard the more recognizable voice of his girlfriend as she stood up and head towards the closet before walking inside the bathroom.

 **(Click)**

"..."

 **(BGM: Troubled)**

The bluenette slowly sat on the bed as he lay his body down to the soft mattress.

For the first time since yesterday, Arisato Minato let out his emotion as he groaned and put his hand over his eyes.

 _'I messed up, didn't I...?'_ He thought to himself. _'I've been too busy thinking about the Dream? to even notice her suspicion towards me...'_ He groaned again. _'What should I do...?'_

Minato raised his hand up and turn his head to side to see his phone laying on the bed along with Aigis'.

He pick it up and start it.

The bluenette contemplates with himself as his finger float to the chat app.

He touch it.

 **(BGM: End)**

 **(BGM: Joy)**

* * *

 **Junpei.**

 **"Well, well, look who's returned."**

* * *

"..."

* * *

 **Yukari.**

 **"Minato-kun! How are you right now?"**

* * *

 **Junpei.**

 **"What kind of question is that? Yukari-chii? Of course he is. After all, he's Minato."**

* * *

 **Yukari.**

 **"Well, sorry for being curious."**

* * *

 **Mitsuru.**

 **"Arisato, what is it that you need?"**

* * *

"..."

* * *

 **Minato.**

 **"I just want to know how's everyone doing."**

* * *

"..."

* * *

 **Junpei.**

 **"Everyone? You mean us, or the ones that is in Gekkoukan?"**

* * *

 **Fuuka.**

 **"I think he means everyone literally, Junpei-kun."**

* * *

 **Junpei.**

 **"Oh. Well, there's nothing really interesting going on here, everyone in our year tries to adjust to their new lives as a senior student. Me, Yukari-chii, and Fuuka-chan are placed in class 3-A. And Kenji and Kazushi are placed in 3-B."**

* * *

 **Yukari.**

 **"Speaking of class assigments** **, Aigis forgets to mention your homeroom..."**

* * *

"..."

* * *

 **Minato.**

 **"It's class** **3-B. Our homeroom teacher is a woman named Sakura Hanako who teaches history."**

* * *

"..."

* * *

 **Junpei.**

 **"History, huh? Is she anything like Ono-sensei?"**

* * *

"..."

* * *

 **Mitsuru.**

 **"Iori, how's the Student Council doing?"**

* * *

 **Junpei.**

 **"Eh? The Student Council? Well, like I'd said, not much, everyone still adjusting, including the teachers..."**

* * *

 **Mitsuru.**

 **"That's not what I meant, what I mean is how are the members...?"**

* * *

 **Junpei.**

 **"Eh? Oh. They're doing well, Odagiri has become a candidate for the next Student President. That bespectacled girl Minato sometimes hang out with...? Err, what's her name again?"**

* * *

 **Yukari.**

 **"Fushimi Chihiro."**

* * *

 **Junpei.**

 **"Right, Chihiro-chan. If I remember, isn't she's the one who has a phobia of men?"**

* * *

Minato decides to answer him.

* * *

 **Minato.**

 **"Yes."**

* * *

 **Junpei.**

 **"But you cured her of it, now I remember. After you and Ai-chan left, I think she vowed to become a better student and Treasurer after the money fiasco. Some of the staffs even says she has a chance to become Student President next year."**

* * *

 **Mitsuru.**

 **"I see. Good for her, then, everyone knows her family needs it."**

* * *

"..."

* * *

 **Minato.**

 **"How about you and Akihiko? How are you two doing over there?"**

* * *

 **Yukari.**

 **"Minato-kun has a point. We already tells each other of our school life, now it's our senpais' turn."**

* * *

 **Fuuka.**

 **"I always want to know what's Tokyo U was like..."**

* * *

 **Junpei.**

 **"Man, I don't think I could get in to that type of establishment, even if I spend an eternity doing so..."**

* * *

 **Mitsuru.**

 **"Us? Well, it's quite... different than any other college, I tell you that. Akihiko here almost gave up during the lesson when he found a subject that he can't understand but I helped him out of it."**

* * *

 **Akihiko.**

 **"Oi, Mitsuru! I thought you promised to not talk about that."**

* * *

 **Mitsuru.**

 **"They are our friends and juniors, Akihiko. I don't see why we shouldn't tell them that."**

* * *

 **Akihiko.**

 **"But, still..."**

* * *

 **Junpei.**

 **"Eh?! Sanada-senpai can't understand a subject?!"**

* * *

 **Akihiko.**

 **"I'm still human, you know that, right?"**

* * *

 **Yukari.**

 **"Tokyo U, huh? I don't think I could apply there with my current level of knowledge..."**

* * *

 **Fuuka.**

 **"Yukari-chan, don't be like that, next year, I'm sure we'll pass the entrance together."**

* * *

 **Yukari.**

 **"No, Fuuka-chan. _You_ will pass the entrance, I have my eyes set on a different college."**

* * *

 **Fuuka.**

 **"Oh..."**

* * *

 **Yukari.**

 **"Sorry..."**

* * *

 **Fuuka.**

 **"No, it's alright..."**

* * *

"..."

* * *

 **Minato.**

 **"How about you, Ken?"**

* * *

"..."

* * *

 **Ken.**

 **"Why do you want to know about my school life? You know as a 6th grader, there's nothing really interesting going on in my situation."**

* * *

 **Mitsuru.**

 **"I disagree. As a student from Gekkoukan, it is important for you to inform me about your daily lives in school. As the new head of the Kirijo Group, it is my duty to maintain our establishment and keep it in satisfactory state as possible."**

* * *

"..."

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **Ken.**

 **"Alright..."**

* * *

 **(Click)**

At that moment, the door to the bathroom were opened and Aigis came out wearing casual clothes.

 **(Click)**

She turned and looked towards Minato.

The two stared at each other in the eyes.

"..."

"..."

 _'...What should I say...?'_ The bluenette thought as he put down his phone and sat up.

"...Aigis..." He started.

"...Yes...?" The blonde girl asked after a brief moment.

"I... want to apologize for my behaviour towards you just now, I had... a lot on my mind since yesterday noon on that tree..." He confessed.

"..."

"..."

"...That's quite alright, Minato-san. Though, I want to know, what is it that makes you so troubled?" The maiden finally asks him.

 **(BGM: Tranquility)**

Minato sighed. "That's the problem, I don't know..." He answered.

Aigis furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"...Ever since yesterday, I've been getting this dream everytime I sleep." The bluenette began.

"What kind of dream...?" His lover prompted.

"It's... quite absurd, to say the least, but, to keep it short, I..." Minato tells his girlfriend about his Journey with enough explanation.

"...And after I woke up, I can't remember anything other than the Dream?, I can't even remember your last name until today..." He finished.

Aigis was silent as she heard her boyfriend's explanation. Right now, she was feeling confused, bewildered, sad, etc.

"...So you can't remember anything at all...?" She questioned.

Minato shook his head. "No. It's like my memory has been replaced."

"Maybe we should take you to a doctor, check if anything is going on in your brain." The girl said.

The bluenette nodded. "Maybe so..."

"Then we'll make a schedule tomorrow morning." Aigis walked toward the bed and sit down beside her blue-haired lover.

"We should also tell everyone about this problem of yours..." She said as she looked at his phone.

Minato shook his head. "No, I don't want to ruin the moment we've made."

Aigis frowned. "But, Minato-san-"

"And besides," He interrupted her. "If my memories are restored, that'll avoid some unecessary concerns from them."

The blonde maiden looked terribly unhappy, dissaproving even, but decided to allow it. "If you say so..."

The bluenette looked at his girlfriend. "Why don't you join us? Everyone is asking Ken about his new school year."

"I guess I could..." Aigis resigned herself as she sighed and pick up her phone from their bed.

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **(April 6—2010—Tuesday)**

 **(?—?—?)**

 **(BGM: Poem of everyone's soul)**

Minato slowly opens his eyes and realized he's in an empty void.

"..."

The bluenette look down to his feet and saw that he was standing on a transparent glass. Under the glass, was a massive sea of blue energy.

He heard the glass crack behind him before something flies up from the bottom and smash through.

 **(CRASH)**

The familiar sound of the glass being broken were heard as a familiar voice soon followed.

 **"Thou art I... and I am thou... from the sea of thy soul I cometh... I am Orpheus, master of strings..."**

Minato looked behind him and saw the familiar, mechanical-looking, floating form of his main Persona.

 _'Another dream, huh?'_ The blue-haired teen thought with a calm expression. _'This one is different. Am I lucid dreaming?'_

 **"This is indeed a dream, but you are partly correct, Minato."** Orpheus said as his red eyes gazes over him.

The moon-colored-eyed boy widened his visible eye as he stared at the robotic musician behind him.

He slowly turned around.

"...What?" He said.

A bright light engulfed the void and once it subsides, everywhere around them, Minato could see hundreds, thousands, millions, _billions_ of Personas. The boy saw some of the familiar Personas that he once used during his Journey in the crowd along with his friends' Personas that were standing/floating in the front row.

 **"It seems that fate hasn't finished with you."** The father of musics stated.

Minato's eye sharpened.

"What do you mean?" Those words accidentally came out a little too hot for his tastes.

Orpheus doesn't seem to be deterred. **"Something has happened to the remnants of your soul along with the main soul as you ascend to the Great Seal. This reality... this body... are not ours to reside."**

The bluenette ponders on what the mythical musician had said.

 _'This reality... this body...?'_ He thinks.

 **"Yes."** A new angelic voice came in as Messiah, his ultimate Persona floats toward them. **"It seems that we have switched souls with your counterpart of this reality."**

Minato looked at him. "Switched souls?" He asked.

 **"That's right."** Orpheus nodded his head as the bluenette looked towards him. **"Something or someone has transported the both of you to each other's reality. In your counterpart's case, his soul are what keeping the Great Seal active."**

 _'Someone or something...?'_ The boy thought as he began to deeply think.

 _'So that's why I can only remember the Dream?, everything has started to make sense now, about why everything seems so different...'_ Minato frowned. _'And the other me is holding back Erebus...'_

If he was another person, he would take advantage of the situation before him, but, like Orpheus had said, this reality... this body... are not his to reside. Plus, despite being the same person, his friends and lover are not the ones he spent his whole year with.

"...How do we go back?" He asked.

The father of musics answered. **"We've figured you'll say something like that, but unfortunately, we don't know."**

Minato counters. "What about the power of the Universe? With that amount of power, I'm sure traversing and switching souls wouldn't be a problem, am I right?"

Orpheus seems against the idea. **"It is unwise to use such massive and difficult power after just attaining it, terrible things could happen to you if you use it now."**

"But I've done it against Nyx." The bluenette reminded.

 **"And it took your life in the process."** The familiar voice of Mochizuki Ryoji comes from Thanatos as the Death Persona flies towards them. **"Sealing is a an easy yet difficult power to use. Your robot girlfriend, Aigis, seals me into you and it shuts her down for 10 years. Who knows what could happen to your soul if you travel through reality with the way you are now."**

"So are you suggesting I train myself?" Minato crossed his arms as he frowned at the personafication of death. Despite his words, his voice showed no ill, and everyone could hear that.

Thanatos nodded his head. **"And wait for your soul to adjusts, we've estimated the time to be around next year."**

The bluenette sighed. "Somehow, I knew you're going to say that..."

The son of Nyx ignored the remark as his tone grew serious. **"Also, fair warning."** He said.

Minato tensed.

 **"Humans, are not alone in this reality."** Thanatos gave his warning.

The Wildcard was about to ask the Death Persona about what he said but his eyes grew heavy.

The black Persona stared at him. **"Summon us when you need it, Minato."**

With that, the boy were thrown back into reality.

* * *

 **(April 6—2010—Tuesday)**

 **(?—?—?)**

Blue, velvet blue.

That was the first thing Tsukumi Sakato saw as he opened his eyes.

"Hmm...?"

The second thing he has noticed was that he was inside a ballroom sitting with a short man with a long nose in a butler uniform across the table in front of him. A second person was standing beside the short man, a woman in blue and black maid outfit with white long hair and yellow eyes.

"..."

Then, the short man revealed his bloodshot eyes and grinned creepily at the young boy.

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room." He welcomed him with a high pitched voice.

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **A.N: Done! Damn it, that took a lot more time than intended, planning the two scenes with SEES and Aigis are hard, I tell you, so I just write it from the get go as I go on, that's why it took so long. For those that have waited for this chapter to end, I apologize for that, but this is the struggle of writing a story with quantity and quality. Alone.**

 **P.S: I've recently discovered that Mitsuru and human-born Aigis are the hardest characters I've ever written yet.**

 **9,185 words.**


	3. Chapter 3: Truths: Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona series or High School DXD.**

* * *

 **(April 6—2010—Tuesday)**

 **(Kuoh Central Hotel—Room 78—Dawn)**

Arisato Minato slowly opens his eyes as he felt a soft weight ontop of his body.

He look down and saw Aigis laying her head and upper body on his chest.

"..."

Remembering last night, the bluenette reached for his yellow-haired lover.

The girl shuffled in her sleep.

"!" Minato briefly panicked as he put his hands back down.

The girl stopped shuffling.

He paused.

"..."

He then sighed before reaching his hands to her again and shook her awake.

"Aigis, wake up. It's morning." He tells her softly.

"Mmm..." The blonde maiden slowly opens her eyes as she clung to his body.

"It's time to go to school." He continued.

Aigis hestitantly wakes up and raised herself up as she rubbed her eyes.

Minato did too as they stretched together.

"You go ahead first, I'll ready everything here." The bluenette told her as he get off the bed.

His lover nodded as she get up as well before taking the school uniform with her as she walked to the bathroom.

 **(Click)**

Minato perform the same thing he did yesterday as the sun gradually rise.

* * *

 **(April 6—2010—Tuesday)**

 **(Kuoh Academy—Entrance—Early morning)**

 **(BGM: Want to be close)**

"Good morning!"

"Good morning!"

The birds chirped in the sky as students greet each other as they walk/run toward the main building.

Two particular students, Minato and Aigis, this time, without the corset and cape, walked closely beside each other as they hear two 11th grade girls talking.

"Hey, Ryouko, hear this one out, the police and ambulance are on my neighbor's house early today."

"Eh?! Seriously?! What happened?"

"I don't know, they said their son can't wake up, no matter how hard his parents tries to woke him up. They say he's still breathing, though."

"Poor thing, I hope he wakes up soon..."

The day continues.

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **(April 6—2010—Tuesday)**

 **(Kuoh Academy—Class 3-B—Early morning)**

"Minato, can I talk with you privately?"

The first thing Sakato do after he enters the classroom was to approach the young couple as he asked the bluenette with a troubled look.

Aigis blinked at him while Minato stays passive.

"Sakato-san, what's wrong?" She asked him in concern.

The black-haired male looked at her. "...Something happened last night..." He trailed.

"...And...?" The girl prompted.

The two noticed their friend biting his lip for a while before talking again.

"Look, something has happened to me last night, and someone mentioned him," Sakato pointed at Minato. "That he can help me with my problem."

Aigis frowned at the answer as her boyfriend spoke.

"Fine..." He said.

The taller teen brightened up.

"Thanks." He nodded in gratitude. "Meet me at the school rooftop during lunchtime."

With that, the blackette walked to his seat.

Minato looked at his lover. "Aigis..." He spoke.

"Yes?" She looked at him attentively.

"If Sakura-sensei comes, can you tell her that I'm in the toilet?" She blinked at her boyfriend's strange request.

"Sure..." The girl looked bewildered.

"Thanks." The moon-colored-eyed boy walked to the door.

* * *

 **(April 6—2010—Tuesday)**

 **(Kuoh Academy—3rd floor toilet—Early morning)**

 **(BGM: Troubled)**

There is nobody in the toilet except for him. That's good.

Minato closes his eyes as he began to think.

 _'I don't have my Evoker with me to help the summoning process, but I guess that's good considering that thing is way too loud to use now, the least I can do is...'_ The blue-haired boy starts to focus.

A blue aura surrounds him as a glass being broken were heard around the bathroom.

Orpheus materializes behind him.

Minato tries to subside the headache on his head.

 _'It seems that I also need to get used to summoning without the Evoker, the mental strain is way too much for this body.'_ He thought.

Orpheus was about to speak with the loudspeakers on his body but the bluenette seen it coming and quickly interrupted him.

"Calm down, this is just a test to see if I can summon you all without an Evoker." The boy said.

The father of musics were silenced by his words but Minato could tell that he was not pleased in the slightest.

A familiar voice speaks inside his head.

 ** _"I believe I forgot to tell you to summon us when necessary, Minato."_** Thanatos said from his mind.

The bluenette shrugged nonchalantly as Orpheus dissapears behind him. "This _is_ necessary." He replied back.

 ** _"Still, you had to be careful on summoning us here, the nonhumans could be watching..."_** Minato frowned.

"Just what type of creature are you referring to?" He asked.

 _ **"I'll give you a hint. They are the enemy of the divine."**_ With that said, Thanatos cut off the link between them.

He frowned even deeper.

Enemy of the divine, that could refer to a couple of things... Demons, Devils, Spirits, etc.

The Wildcard sighed. Why can't anyone give him a straight answer to everything? Igor... Elizabeth...

With that, the bluenette walk back out.

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **(April 6—2010—Tuesday)**

 **(Kuoh Academy—Class 3-B—Lunchtime)**

 **(BGM: Afternoon break)**

The students chatted inside as the first break started.

Minato and Aigis stood up from their desks as they head for the classroom door.

The male slid it open as his girlfriend walked out before following suit.

He slid the door back as Sakato suddenly approached them from the hallway with two 2nd year students behind him.

"Yo! Minato, Aigis." He greeted cheerily.

The couple raised their eyebrows at the two 2nd year girls.

"Sakato-san, who are they?" Aigis asked curiously.

"Oh, them?" The tallest of the five looked at their juniors. "Their name is and Katase and Murayama." He introduced them. "They are apart of the Kendo club I told you about."

"It's nice to meet you, Arisato-senpai, Watanabe-senpai. I'm Shironobu Katase, 2nd year." The left chestnut-haired girl gave a formal bow.

"And I'm Otsuka Murayama. Same year." The right brunette girl gave a smaller bow.

Aigis, for some reason, looks embarrased.

"Please, call me Aigis." The girl says to them.

Minato eyed the wooden swords in their hands. "What's with the swords?" He couldn't help but to ask.

"Ah," Sakato looked at them. "Remember what I said yesterday about three perverted students?"

The couple nods.

"These two here, are a constant victim to their lecherous acts, and I asks them a favor to guard your girlfriend as we talk in the rooftop." The taller teen explained.

Murayama nodded. "That's right!"

"Don't worry, Aigis-senpai, we'll protect you from _them_." Katase spoke the last word with disdain.

Aigis blinked.

"O-Oh..." The older female gave a polite bow. "I'll be in your care..."

Sakato opens his mouth. "Anyways! Minato, follow me." With that, the blackette walked away.

The bluenette followed closely with his hands inside his pockets.

Katase spoke up.

"Since we'll be guarding you until the end of the break, why don't we hung out in the club house?" She offers.

Murayama added in behalf of her friend. "That's a good idea! We'll also be a lot more safer considering there's more of us."

"How about it? Aigis-senpai?" The two juniors looked at their warden/senior.

Aigis spoke softly. "Umm... Minato-san and I live in a hotel together, so we don't have the luxury of bringing a bento with us..."

The two friends looked at each other.

Then, as if reading each other's mind, both have a devious glint in their eyes, confusing the blonde maiden as she noticed the change.

"Oh, that's alright, we could go downstairs and buy you a meal." Katase smiled slyly.

"But! You have to tell us what's going on between you two." Murayama nodded wholeheartedly.

"..."

Somehow, Aigis knew this is going to be a long and exhausting day.

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **(April 6—2010—Tuesday)**

 **(Kuoh Academy—Rooftop—Lunchtime)**

 **(BGM: Troubled)**

 **(Click)**

The door to the school rooftop were opened as Sakato and Minato stepped out.

 **(Click)**

The bluenette looked around the place to see it empty. His silent question were answered by the taller boy.

"We're the first one to made it here, that's why I left the classroom early to get those two." The blackette head over to the railing. Minato followed.

"...Minato," Sakato started as he look down at the ground below.

"..."

"Do you ever met a short guy wearing a butler outfit with a long nose?" Minato turned at him in slight surprise.

"...I do." He answered after a brief moment of silence.

"So he's not lying..." Sakato sighed. "Do you meet him in a place called Velvet Room?"

Minato nodded. "Yes."

"...When did you visit that place?" He continued.

"Last year." The bluenette answered briefly.

"And lastly," Sakato turn around to face him. "Do you wield a power called Persona?"

The moon-colored-eyed teen looked at the taller student without blinking.

"...Yes."

Sakato sighed as he began to explain everything. "Last night, I had a strange dream, I was sitting in a blue ballroom together with someone named Igor and a maid called Victoria, outside the place, chaos like you never believe was raging outside."

He continued. "Igor told me that I was chosen to stop Destruction, whatever that means, he gave me this key..." The senior 3rd year student reached inside his pocket and showed the transfer student the blue key.

Minato recognized the object. _The Velvet Key...'_ He thought in wonder.

Sakato put the key back inside his pocket. "After that, he told me to take full responsibility on every actions I take."

 _'That's definitely Igor, alright.'_ The bluenette thought dryly.

"I don't know what's going on then, I just brush it off as a weird dream, until I woke up..." The taller teen narrowed his eyes.

Minato just stared at him as he listened.

"When I woke up, I..." Sakato began his tale.

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **(April 6—2010—Tuesday)**

 **(Tsukumi's residence—Sakato's room—?)**

 **(BGM: The voice that someone calls PQ ver)**

Tsukumi Sakato opens his eyes and saw a white discolored version of his ceiling room.

He blinked.

 _'Huh? I don't remember having that kind of ceiling in my room...'_ The teen thought as he sit up on his bed.

"...!?"

The 17 year old widened his eyes as he look around.

 _'What...? What happened here?'_ Sakato frantically move his head.

A quick thought crossed his mind.

 _'Okaa-san! Otou-san!'_ A worried and panicked look formed on his face as the black-haired teen jumped out and runs for the door.

Sakato opened and pushed the door out of the way as he head for his parents' room.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san-gurk!" After the teen forcibly torn the door open, he cover his eyes as a bright light comes from inside the room.

 **(BGM: End)**

 **(BGM: Suspicion)**

Once his eyes adjusts, Sakato slowly put his hand away from his face and blinked at what's in front of him.

"..."

Stepping inside the room, the 17 year old looked around.

 _'What the hell is this...?'_ Sakato thought with a bewildered look.

What he is seeing was not his parents' room, but rather the inside of a medieval royal prince room.

He blinked again.

The teen turned around and saw the door leading back to his house are nonexistent and is replaced by a bed befitting of a prince.

A brief feeling of panic crossed his heart for a moment before he calm himself down.

 _'Okay, Sakato, calm down. First, what happened?'_ The high school student began to collect his thoughts as he questions and answer himself. _'I go to bed and sleep, encounter a strange dream consisting of a blue ballroom, a creepy butler and a maid who tells some nonsense, wake up and seen even more strange things, going to my parents room and find myself here.'_ An idea hopped in his mind.

 _'That's it! This could be a dream! Lucid dreaming!'_ The teen pinched himself and winced as he let go.

 _'Huh? Okay, I didn't know that my dream is that immersive.'_ Sakato look around and spot something on a wooden bedside table. _'It seems I'm a prince in this dream,'_ He pick up a picture of him and his family. His father, the king, his mother, the queen, and little old him in the center.

He look down at himself.

 _'Huh,'_ He gave an amused chuckle. _'This clothes doesn't seem to fit in this place, time to change!'_ Sakato pictured a medieval prince outfit and him wearing it.

However, nothing happened.

 _'Huh?'_ He blinked before trying harder.

Still no progress.

 _'Okay, maybe the dream is not that immersive, it's look like I have to wear this for the time being...'_ The 17 year old look down at his casual clothes.

 **(BGM: End)**

"...No!"

His attention were grabbed by the familiar voice.

Sakato blinked as he turned at the door.

"...Kaa-san...?" The teen stayed still and listened.

"...No!"

 **(BGM: Desire)**

The boy immediately rushes towards the door and slam it open.

 **(SLAM)**

Sakato looked around frantically and listened for more voices as he ignores the stone hallways filled with pictures of his family.

"..."

"..."

"...Please! Don't do it!" His mother screams.

He runs towards the voice.

* * *

 **(April 6—2010—Tuesday)**

 **(?—Main hall—?)**

 **(SLAM)**

Sakato burst through the large double-door as he goes for the railing and widened his eyes as he look down.

Dead bodies covered the stone ground as ruined objects littered the place. Fires can be seen outside the castle window as battles and screams were heard.

"Hmm...?" A red armored knight look to the railings and saw a black-haired teenager looking down at them on the ransacked main hall. "Ah, there you are..." The red knight said as he order his men to let go of the king.

"Sakato..." His father, Tsukumi Karada looks at his son in despair. "Why do you come here?!"

Sakato flinched as the ordinary knights appear behind him and took hold of both of his arms as they drag him away from the railings.

"Sakato!" His mother, Tsukumi Kokoro screams as the knights push her down along with the king.

The red knight walked up the stairs.

His men kicked Sakato off his footing as he fell to his knees.

"Gah!" The teen gasped in pain as the iron feet made contact with his back.

The red knight stopped in front of the kneeling boy as he pull out his sword.

"Behold, King Tsukumi! This should teach you to not mess with the Aoyomi Kingdom!" The red knight raised his sword and swung it at Sakato's head.

The black-haired teen shut his eyes tightly as he prepares for the sword coming towards his neck.

 **(BGM: End)**

"Wait!" His father called out.

The knight stopped his swing.

"..."

"..."

Sakato slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

The red knight looked at the middle-aged man.

"I, Tsukumi Karada, step down my position as king of the Tsukumi Kingdom and surrender this land to the Aoyomi Kingdom." His father took off his crown and look down as he says this.

The red knight was silent for a few moments.

"...Very well, we'll accept your surrender, however..." He point his sword at the former king. "We cannot do that until your head falls to the ground."

 **(BGM: Blood of Villain)**

A horrified gasp escapes his mother.

"You monster!" She shouted.

Sakato widened his eyes.

The red knight ignored her as he walked down the stairs and goes for the fearful king.

The black-haired teen thrashed around the knights' hold as they put him down to the ground.

"Agh!" Sakato grunted as his body were slammed to the hard stone.

He looked desperately between the gaps of the marble railings as the red knight marched closer to his father.

 _'No... this is not real... this is just a dream, a nightmare!'_ The 17 year old gritted his teeth as he clenched his eyes shut and tightened his hands.

Then...

 ** _"Do you want to save him...?"_** A smooth male voice rang inside his head.

Sakato widened his eyes as he heard it.

 _'Who are you?'_ He answered back, wondering if he's hearing things.

 ** _"Do you want to save him...?"_** The voice ignores him as he repeat the question.

 _'He's my father, of course I want to!'_ Sakato thought/yelled.

 ** _"If so, call for me..."_** The voice said.

 _'What?'_ The teen looked confused.

 ** _"Call for me..."_** The voice repeated again.

 _'Call...?'_ The blackette trailed.

Then...

 **(BADUM)**

Sakato widened his eyes as he felt like his heart was being shocked.

The boy could only stay still as his eyes continue to bulge when the pain intensifies. His body shook.

The knights finally noticed his state.

"Taicho!" The right one called.

The red knight stop his march as he look at the nameless soldier.

"There's something wrong with him!" Sakato's body continue to spasm as he yelled this.

"Sakato..." Kokoro covered her mouth as her husband look on with a horrified expression.

Then, the teen's body stopped spasming as he lay still, unmoving. His eyes stared blankly at the dead space as his mouth opened slightly.

 **(BGM: End)**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

A minute has passed, and Sakato's body still being hold on the ground by the knights who slowly let him go.

"...Is he... dead?" The right one asked unsurely.

"I think so..." The left one nodded as he stand up.

The red knight turned around to face the former king again who seem to be quite shooked.

"Hmph, didn't know that the prince has a problem, maybe I should have put him out of his misery instead of letting him suffer through it..." He said unsympathetically. "Now..." The knight continue his march to his target.

"..."

"..."

Then, something happened with Sakato's seemingly dead body.

"Hmm...?" One of the knights that hold the boy down noticed a bright light coming out from the teen's chest as he crouch down to inspect him. "What in the...?" He spoke with a bewildered voice.

The other knight follow suit.

Then...

 **(BOOM)**

A tower of light burst forth from the body, disintegerating the knights as they scream in agony and creating a hole ontop of the castle.

Everyone's attention, inside and outside were fixed on the tower as they watched in shock.

The ones on the inside saw the light disperse, and someone stood up with his head hung low. It was Sakato.

His parents were slack-jawed.

"...Sakato...?" Karada let out with a hopeful tone.

"..."

The teen slowly raises his head up.

His mother gasped when she saw his eyes.

 **(BGM: Awakening P5 ver)**

They were bright yellow with black pupil as he glares at the red knight.

The knight unconsciously took a step back when he realized this.

White particles surrounds the 17 year old as it formed a clothing for the teenager.

His hair began to lose color as it turned white.

Sakato jumped on the marble railing and jump again as he do a frontflip before falling down to the ground unharmed.

Everyone check his new appearance as the teen slowly stood up straight.

Aside from his eyes and hair that changed, Sakato now wore a white and gold two-tailed long coat with a straight collar and a golden circle on where his heart is with a white underclothes, scarf, and a white padded gloves. A white gauntlet with gold and black blade on the forearms were equipped on each arms as well as a white and gold greaves.

The knights in the area readied their weapon and shield as they slowly approached the transformed boy.

Sakato's bright yellow eyes scans them without blinking. This unnerved the soldiers a little bit.

The red knight soon join in.

"Boy! Who do you think you are?!" He shouted angrily.

The now white-haired teen stared at him.

"Then I should ask what the hell are you and your men?" Unblinking, he continued. "Kaa-san is right literally, you _are_ a monster."

The red knight as well as the others choked in shock.

"You... how did **you...?"** The ordinary knights glowed into a red color before they all changed into a crimson humanoid demon with armors, much to the shock of his parents.

"It doesn't matter now..." Sakato took a battle stance as he stretch his gauntlet hands forward. "I'll make you all pay for messing around with my family, dream or not."

 **(BGM: End)**

 **(BGM: Will Power)**

 **"Charge!"** The red knight turned demon cavalry roar out as all his men on the main hall stampeded at the teenager with their weapons at the ready. The battle outside also continues.

Sakato counts the number of enemies attacking him.

 _'31, including the leader...'_ He throws a quick but powerful right punch at the demon coming at him and knocking it a few feet away.

He followed by spunning around and back handed another charging demon as he jumped a bit, spin, and kicked an incoming demon as it flew a few meters away and knocking three others behind it.

Sakato jumped high to dodge a lance from the leader as he perform a backflip and lands ontop of the horse.

The horse whined and thrashed about, forcing the teenager to let go and land in the middle of a small group.

The demon soldiers cried as they swung their weapons at him.

Sakato stepped to the side and dodged a sword as he counter it by pulling the demon's arm toward him and slammed the back of his hand to its chest.

The demon soldier gasped for air as Sakato used its body as a shield for an incoming club heading towards him.

The club struck his meat shield's head as the white-haired boy kicked the demon to the one that accidentally hit him as they flew away together.

Sakato ducked a sword as he uppercut his assailant to the air.

The whole squad of demons roared at him as they run and flank him from all sides.

His bright yellow eyes just stared at them calmly. "Come..." Sakato pressed his right hand to where his heart is. "ADAM!" He stretched the hand to the side while spinning as a trail of white comes from his heart as if he was pulling it.

An explosion of light burst forth from the 17 year old and blinding the demons.

Once the light dissapear, they retract their hands away from their face and saw a white humanoid floating behind their enemy.

Sakato and the humanoid spoke together in synch.

"Th **ou** **a** r **t** I... **a** n **d** I' **am th** ou **...** " They stated. His eyes coldly glare at the soldiers around him. "Dissapear, Mahama!" The teen called out.

Hundreds of talisman rose from the ground as they formed a pillar around each demons. The talisman glowed with light as some of the demons screamed and dissapear from existence while a few others somehow survived.

Adam also dissapears as Sakato count his enemy.

 _'8 left...'_ He thought as he raised his hands and clenched it as the blades extend themself.

The remaining demons, now scared on making the first move after what the boy had done to their comrades, group up together with their captain and perform a defensive position.

 _'Like that will help you...'_ The teen thought coldly as he run forward.

The captain and his men prepares themself as the boy turned terror quickly closed the distance between them.

Sakato jumped high to the left side of the squad and drives his fist into the sword of one of the demon who tries to block him, breaking it and punching its face in as he followed by stabbing the end of his right blade into another's armored chest and mercilessly spin to the right with the blade still stuck on the demon's chest as he blocked a sword with his other arm.

He jumped and released the now dead demon to avoid the captain's lance as it struck the other demon, killing it as Sakato lands harshly on one of his men on the other side the group and began tearing through the last 4.

Sakato perform a bicycle kick to another demon, the last kick is revealed to be more powerful than the first as he could hear its neck crack before it flies to the castle roof and dropping back down. He continued by standing up and spun as he kicked a demon in the head and into the ground as he dodged the captain's horse's stomp and jumped as he kicked the animal out of the way.

The horse whined as the demon knight cries.

The gauntlet on his right arm adjust itself so that the blade move closer to his hand as it flipped and creating a blade meant for stabbing.

The white-haired teen stood in place as he stared at the last 2.

The demon soldiers exchange look at each other briefly before turning back at him and charge together.

Smooth like a ghost, Sakato easily passed by them and their weapon as he stab one in the back of its neck and pull out as he spun to the other's front and stab it in the jugular and through its brain.

He pull out the blade as the bodies dropped to the floor.

His parents watched in horror at what their son had done.

"..."

"..."

Sakato turned around to face the captain who is struggling to free himself from his horse as his gauntlet adjust itself back to its default form.

The teen jumped high in the air, nearly hitting his head on the castle ceiling in the process as he perform a flying kick to the last demon.

The demon knight saw the boy coming at him from the air with his right leg outstretched as he screams and cover his head with his hands.

But that's not the place Sakato was going for.

The gold on his greaves glowed with power as he yelled.

"HAAAAAH!"

 **"AAAAAAAH-"**

 **(BGM: End)**

A metal crunch, and then silence...

Sakato's right foot completely went through the knight's chest armor as everything went quiet.

The white-haired teen panted as he pull his foot out and tries to regain his breathing.

"..."

Then, something happens with the bodies laying on the main hall.

"!" Sakato went back to high alert as the demons' body glowed bright red.

They continued to glow for a while before completely dissapearing.

"?" He blinks in confusion at what just happened.

Then, the same thing also happen to him as his body glows white.

"!?" Sakato raised both of his hand in shock.

His parents widened their eyes as they exclaimed.

"Sakato!/Sakato!" They stand and run to him. He turned and looked at them.

Soon enough, his body dissapears before they can get to him.

* * *

 **(April 6—2010—Tuesday)**

 **(Tsukumi's residence—Sakato's room—Dawn)**

Tsukumi Sakato snapped his eyes open as he stared wide-eyed at the now normal-looking ceiling of his room.

"..."

He sit up and rubbed his eyes as he blink a few times.

 _'So it's really a dream...?'_ He thought. _'That's a relief, but, why does my body feel so tired?'_

The black-haired teen looked at the clock. _'Right.'_ He drawled dryly. _'Of course, I have to go to school...'_

Despite clearly not wanting to due to his tired form, the 17 year old stand up anyway and make his bed before heading downstairs.

* * *

 **(April 6—2010—Tuesday)**

 **(Tsukumi's residence—Living room—Early morning)**

 **(BGM: Tranquility)**

Sakato was almost finished in making breakfast for his entire family who is still sleeping.

Footsteps came down from the stairs.

"Ah! Sakato, how's it going?" The voice of his mother asked from behind him.

Speak of the devil, and he shall come.

"Almost done." The blackette then turn off the stove and raised the pan.

"I see..." Kokoro nodded her head. "Then, I'll go wake up your father." She said as she walked off.

Sakato nodded in appreciation as he untied the apron. "Thanks." After that, he pick up the tray and goes for the almost filled dining table as he put the plate and bowl neatly.

"Karada-kun! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" The teen heard his mom's voice as he sit down.

"..."

"Jeez..." Kokoro shook her head in exasperation as she make her way upstairs.

Two minutes later, the two adults walked down the wooden stairs.

"Glad you can join us, Tou-san.' The 17 year old snarked dryly as they came over and sit down.

"Well..." Karada scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I got this cool, but strange dream that is so in depth, I want to continue sleeping to see what happens next." He gave his excuse.

His mother raised an eyebrow at him.

"What kind of dream?" She asked curiously.

"It's very bizzare to explain, but, it's about a castle, the Aoyomi attacking us, knights turning into demons, and Sakato gaining unbelievable power and beating the crap out of them." The middle-aged man answers.

Sakato stiffened.

Kokoro gasped. "That's what I was having, too!" She exclaimed.

"..."

"Really?!" His father's jaw turned slack. "That has to be a coincidence!" The man looked at his son. "Sakato, did you have the same dream as well?" The two adults waited anticipatedly.

"H-Huh?" The teen snapped back to reality before quickly answering. "N-No. I don't..." He lied.

"Oh..." Karada looked dissapointed. "So it _is_ a coincidence, after all..."

After a brief moment, Sakato shrugged off the weirdness that is starting right now as to focus on eating his food.

"Anyways, shouldn't we start eating instead of talking about dreams...?" He asked.

"Oh, right." The three family pick up their chopsticks and clasped their hands together.

"Itadakimasu!/Itadakimasu!/Itadakimasu!"

The morning goes on.

* * *

 **(BGM: End)**

 **(April 6—2010—Tuesday)**

 **(Tsukumi's residence—Garage—Early morning)**

 **(BGM: Want to be close)**

Now wearing his school uniform with his father, Sakato walked to his bike while Karada goes for his car.

Just as the teen was about to sit on his beloved bike, he stopped himself midway.

"Ah, right." He drop his foot back down and walked to the equipment rack.

"What's wrong?" He heard his father asking him.

"The chain needed to be lubed, Tou-san, you go on ahead, this could take a while..." He pick up the oil can.

Karada nodded. "Okay, take care of yourself." The man open the driver's door and went inside as he close it again.

"You too." Sakato walked to his bike with the can in hand.

"Ittekimasu!" His father called.

"Itterasshai." The teen answered with an uncaring voice as he crouch down.

With that, the car drove forward.

Something blue dropped from his pant pocket.

 **(BGM: End)**

"Hmm...?" Sakato stopped oiling his bike as he look down.

It's a familiar blue key.

 **(BGM: Troubled)**

The blackette widened his eyes as he quickly put down the oil can and pick the key up.

Memories of the dream came back at him like a bullet train as he stared at it.

"..."

* * *

 **(April 6—2010—Tuesday)**

 **(Kuoh Academy—Rooftop—Lunchtime)**

"...And that's how we ended up here..." Sakato looked at his blue-haired friend beside him. "Crazy, huh?"

"..."

He chuckles. "As I thought, you're one of those cool guy who didn't speak much." He continued. "How about you? What's your story?"

"...It's rather long to tell..." Minato feels conlicted on the inside as the taller student finished his tale.

Sakato raised his left hand and check the watch on his wrist.

"Hmm... we still have a little bit more time until the end of the break." He answered.

"But what about the other students...?" The bluenette looked at the door.

"They won't care, and even if they did, I will tell them that it's rude to eavesdrop." The blackette assured him. "So how about it? I'm pretty curious, since you got the same dream before I did, is everything the same? Or is it different?"

"..."

"..."

Minato open the link with his Personas.

 _"What should I do? Should I tell him...?"_ He asked in his mind.

Messiah choose to answer.

 ** _"I believe so, he seems to be confused on what is happening with his life, just like you do when you first start, and if he's the Guest of the Velvet Room, this Destruction must have the same impact as the Fall, or greater..."_** The angelic Persona said.

Thanatos helpfully came up.

 ** _"Or weaker, but if that's the case, you still need to tell him of the burden he didn't know he have, you don't awaken to the power of the Wildcard for nothing."_**

Orpheus followed.

 ** _"And his dream, perhaps that place is connected to this Destruction..."_**

 _"Just like Tartarus."_ Minato finished.

 ** _"Indeed."_**

 ** _"But different because those knights are definitely Berith and his men."_**

 ** _"And not Shadows..."_**

The blue-haired Wildcard begun to think.

"..."

"...to."

"...nato."

"Minato!"

The bluenette flinched as the blackette yelled at him.

He look up.

"...What?" He asked simply.

 ** _"Time's up, you better make your decision, Minato..."_** Thanatos said.

 _"Easy for you to say."_ The moon-eyed teen made a comeback before cutting off the link.

"Are you serious...?" Sakato looked at him incredulously. "Did you not hear what I said?"

Minato stared at him.

"...No."

The taller student sighed. "I said that if you don't want to tell me, that's okay." He repeat.

"..."

He sighed again. "I guess that's a no, then-"

"No." Minato interrupted.

"What?" Sakato was taken aback as he look down at the shorter male.

"I will tell you my story." The bluenette closed his eyes. "...April 6, 2009..."

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **(April 6—2010—Tuesday)**

 **(Kuoh Academy—Rooftop—Lunchtime)**

 **(BGM: Living with Determination)**

"...Wow." Was all Sakato could say as Minato finish his story. "That is... impressive and... sad..." The taller teen said in sympathy. "Are you sure there's no other way...?"

The bluenette shook his head. "No. I Only recently got the power of the Universe back then, my mortal body doesn't have the chance to adjust the amount of power the Arcana gave me."

"And next year, you're going to travel back to your reality and re-switch your soul with this reality's version of yourself." The blackette cursed. "Damn."

"..."

"If you're going to do that, what about your girlfriend?" Sakato asked as he looked at him. "A year is quite a long time, Aigis would've noticed something by then."

"She already did." Minato spoke.

"...Oh..." The black-haired Wildcard goes silent after that as he slowly look to the front.

"And I already told her about it, but she doesn't know that it's real." The moon-eyed teen finished.

"And...? Are you going to tell her that? I mean, she deserves to know." Sakato looked at him again.

"I'm thinking about it." Minato nodded.

"I see..."

The two were silent after that.

 **(BGM: End)**

"Wait, since you were visited by those two and gain such power, does that mean something similiar will happen here as well?" The blackette asked worriedly. "I mean, Igor did say I was chosen to stop Destruction..."

 **(BGM: Fearful experience)**

 ** _"Smart boy..."_** Thanatos commented.

"What if I have to do something similiar like you do? I don't know if I have what it takes to gave up my life just to become a seal for something." The teen looked scared.

Minato chose to give him his honest thought.

"It's possible, but you never know." He said.

The blackette calm himself down at that. "You're right..." He agrees as he nodded. "It might be different than what I think." The taller male calmed down a bit but there is still a sense of uneasiness around him.

"...Hey, since you faced this kind of situation before, will you help me?" He asked.

The bluenette looked at him.

Sakato looked panicked. "Ah! You don't have to, if you want. I'm sure I can take care of this by myself. Still, it would be nice to have someone with experience watching my back..."

Minato stared at him.

"...Alright." He says.

"Really?!" The blackette widened his eyes. "Sweet! Thanks, man!" The grin returned to his face.

"Back to topic, though." His expression turned serious as he crossed his arms. "Kuoh Central Hotel. That's where you both live, right?"

Minato nodded.

"Which room are you in?"

"Floor 8, room 78."

"And Aigis...?"

"..."

 **(BGM: End)**

"Wait, don't tell me you both live in the same room?" Sakato looked surprised.

"..."

 **(BGM: Joy)**

"How?" He asked the shorter bluenette with a baffled voice. "Unmarried couple shouldn't be living together in the same room yet. How did you pull that off?"

Minato shrugged.

"You have to ask Mitsuru that. When Aigis and I came here, the room has already been readied for us."

"Seriously? That's crazy..." Sakato shook his head in amazement and disbelief. "To think that you two were that close..."

 **(DING-DONG—DANG-DONG)**

They heard the bell rang.

"!"

"!"

The bluenette looked on with attention while the blackette widened his eyes.

"Shit!" The taller student cursed as he smack his hand into his forehead. "I forgot the time!"

The moon-eyed boy sighed.

"Sorry, Minato! I didn't know that our talk would take this long!" Sakato apologized as he bowed to him. "I'll make it up! I promise!"

Minato sighed again. "Forget it, let just go back to class now." He walked away.

"Y-yeah..." The taller teen followed.

 **(Click)**

"Still, it was a surprise that nobody came up here, this place is usually a hotspot for the students..."

 **(BGM: End)**

A voice rang inside his head as he closed the door.

 **(Click)**

He listened to it closely as Minato turn around to look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked the taller male.

"..."

 **(BGM: Power of the Heart)**

 **Thou art I... and I'am thou...**

 **Thou hast formed a new bond...**

 **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool Arcana...**

 **(BGM: End)**

 **(BGM: Joy)**

The voice dissapeared.

"...i."

"...Oi." Sakato snapped back to reality as he heard his friend's voice.

"Huh?" He look down at the stairs to saw Minato staring at him with a sense of familiarity. "What?"

"...Did you hear a voice in your head?" The bluenette asked.

"Wha...?" The blackette blinked in surprise. "How did you know...?"

Minato straightened his thumb and index finger to form a gun and put it on the side of his head. "Wildcard, remember?"

"Oh, right." Sakato's eyes shined in realization as he walked down.

"What did the voice says about my Arcana?" The bluenette step aside to let the taller student lead.

"Fool." He answers.

"Of course..."

The two continue on their way.

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **(April 6—2010—Tuesday)**

 **(Kuoh Academy—Class 3-B—After school)**

 **(BGM: When the moon's reaching out the stars Reincarnation)**

 **(DING-DONG—DANG-DONG)**

The school bell rang the end of the day.

Minato and Aigis grabbed their stuff as they stand up and walked for the door.

Once in the hallway, they were soon joined in by Sakato.

"Oi! Wait up! You two!" The black-haired student called as he catch up to them.

Aigis smiled at him. "Sakato-san." She greeted kindly.

Sakato smiled at her too. "So how do you like the school so far?" He asked as the three walked side by side while the other students around them hung out and chat together or walking home.

"It feels nice." The blonde answers. "Katase and Murayama is exhausting to talk with, but it has been fun."

"Yeah, I know. Please pardon their behaviour towards you while we were talking." The black-haired Wildcard rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Aigis shook her head. "No, that's alright. How about you, Minato-san? Do you like it here...?" She turned to her boyfriend.

The bluenette shrugged. "I don't know yet."

"Well, that makes sense, considering I took most of your time..." The blackette looked apologetic.

"Speaking of that, that reminds me... what did you and Minato-san talk about? You said you have some kind of trouble..." Aigis turn to look at him.

"Well..." Sakato paused to think on his words. "I just need some answers, that's all."

"Answers...?" The girl looked puzzled. "What kind of answers...?"

The blackette look around. "I don't think if this is a good place to talk about it. How about tomorrow next lunchtime?" He offered.

"Oh, alright. " Aigis agrees.

The three is now on the stairs.

"So! Have you been thinking on what club you should join?" Sakato asked as they walked down.

"Hmm..." Aigis began to think. "I haven't decided yet..." She answers.

"I'm thinking of joining Kendo." Minato said.

"Kendo?" The blackette looked at him in surprise. "You do swords?" He asked curiously.

"I remembered that Kendo is also available on Gekkoukan." The maiden smiled at her lover. "Are you trying something new...?" She asked.

 _'So, my counterpart in this reality didn't touch a weapon, huh?'_ Minato thought. _'Make sense, considering there's no need for it.'_

He shrugged. "Yeah." He answered.

"What club did he join last year?" Sakato asked the girl.

"Track. " Aigis answered. "What about you, Sakato-san?" She look up at him.

"Me? I'm on the Martial arts club." He grinned proudly at himself. "Everyone says I'm the best at it. Want some proof...?"

The girl smiled. "No, that is not necessary." She said before muttering. "Martial arts, huh? So just like Akihiko-san..."

"Akihiko?" The black-haired teen blinked as he heard her. "Who's that?"

"One of our senpai, he joined the same type of club as you do. However, instead of Martial arts, it's Boxing." Minato is the one who answered him.

"Oh, " The teen chuckled. "I would like to meet him, then. How about you, Aigis? What club did you join?"

"Eh? Me? Well..." It seems Aigis doesn't know how to reply to that question.

Minato remembered that Aigis back in his reality wasn't allowed to join any club out of fear of anyone realizing what she actually is. Perhaps this reality's Aigis is the same, only with a different reason.

"She hasn't join any club yet." The bluenette answered in her behalf.

"Eh?" The blackette blinked in surprise. "Why?" He asked as he turned to the blonde.

Her boyfriend also seem to be interested in her reason as he listened closely.

Aigis answers. "I guess it's because I feel like the clubs in Gekkoukan are not meant for me..."

The two males blinked.

"What do you mean?" Sakato asked in confusion. "Did you even tried them yet?"

The girl shook her head. "No, but everything I've seen doesn't seem to interest me the least..." She sadly spoke.

"Ehh..." The tallest of the three nodded in understanding. "Then what do you excel at the most?" He continued as they made it to the first floor.

Aigis looked straight into his eyes.

"...Guns..." She answered casually.

Sakato choked on his own saliva in shock as he stared at her incredulously while Minato fortunately keep his cool.

"...What?" He asked, wondering if he heard that right.

"Guns." She repeated. "I excels in the art of firearms better than anyone at the result of my father's teaching." The blonde maiden explained.

"Wow..." The taller teen said in amazement. "Most girls here usually excels at mundane things such as cooking, cheering, sports, etc. But guns?" Sakato praised her. "You're one of a kind, Aigis."

Aigis blushed in embarrassment as she tries to cover it. "It's not something to be amazed at, really. Like I said, I got it from my father who introduced and teach me about firearms since I was young..."

"And that makes you a one of a kind," He told her while smiling. "Seriously, how many teenagers around here who knows how to properly handle a gun? 0. that's the answer."

"Please..." She pleaded. "You're giving me too much credit."

Sakato shrugged. "You want me to stop?" He asked. "Fine. But let me tell you something true. Girls like you are very rare in this country. You're young, beautiful, _and_ can wield a gun. That's something to be admired at."

Minato decided to join in.

"Alright. How about we put an end to this momentarily and go to each of our lockers?" He said that to them.

The blackette blinked his eyes a few times at him.

"...I didn't made you jealous, did I...?" He wonders.

Minato narrowed his eyes at the taller male.

"!" Sakato looked panicked. "Right." He automatically said. "I'll meet you both at the entrance, then..." The teen walked away.

After he left, Aigis couldn't help but to let out a soft giggle, causing the bluenette to turn and stared at her.

A moment later, the maiden spoke.

"Minato-san, you don't have to worry about me being unfaithful. After all, I've made a vow to stay by your side forever." She gave him that familiar sweet smile of her's.

Minato look away. "I know that. I just don't want to stay here any longer than it need to."

"Ah, right. We have to go to the hospital to check on your head." She remembered.

The blue-haired Wildcard immediately turned to her.

"About my problem..." He started.

"Hmm...?" Aigis blinked in confusion. "What is it?" She asked.

"Let's cancel our schedule today." Minato said.

"What?!" The girl looked shocked. "But, why...?"

The bluenette stared at her seriously. "I have something important to tell you." He told her.

Aigis blinked again. "Eh?"

"But not here." He looked around. "We'll talk about it in our room." He finished.

The blonde maiden looked unsure, but nodded in acceptance. "If you're so sure about this... then, alright." Aigis concedes.

Minato nodded in satisfaction. "Let's go, then." He put his hands inside his pockets and walked away.

The girl followed behind him.

* * *

 **(April 6—2010—Tuesday)**

 **(Kuoh Academy—Entrance—After school)**

The three were reunited after a brief walk to their lockers.

Sakato spoke up.

"So what's your past like? Aigis?" He asked the only female of the group as they passed by a bright red-haired student and the candidate for the school president who turned their heads toward them.

"Me? I'm nothing special, really," The girl says. "I'm the middle daughter of an ordinary family who managed to get a job under the Kirijo Group as a researcher. My mother included."

Minato couldn't help but to chuckle inside as he listened closely beside her.

"Ehh... so you're actually rich, huh? Man, why do you have to be humble when we first met yesterday?" Sakato spoke.

"I'm sorry for lying to you." Aigis bowed her head.

"Ah, no." The blackette waved his left hand around. "It's alright. I get the reason why you did it."

They then heard a couple of angered screams and shouts.

Three 2nd year students hastily passed by the group of friends as the whole members of the Kendo club including Murayama and Katase chased after them.

"Get back here!"

"Going back to your acts just as the new school year starts! You perverts have no sense of shame!"

"If you're a man, then face us like one and take responsibility!"

Minato and Aigis blinked in confusion and surprise as the three were driven out of the grounds.

Sakato deadpanned. "Those three... would they ever learn...?"

"What was that all about...?" The blonde maiden wonders. "Who are they...?"

"They..." The taller teen sighed. "They are the three that I told you to stay away from... they're 2nd year students, the one with brown hair is Hyoudou Issei, nicknamed, the Oppai-Baka due to his large obsession towards breasts, especially the big one. He strives to achieve the impossible dream of becoming a harem king. He's a good person, though, despite his idiocy. I've seen it myself during my time as a 2nd year here, and even helped him a couple of times during exam." He explained. "The bald one is called Ogore Matsuda. He's a member of the Photography club, nicknamed, The perverted Baldy, or, Sexual-Harrasment Paparazzi. He's also a former Track member like Minato, but quit due to reason as well as a self-proclaimed lolicon, so, Aigis, when he come over to you, please ignore him as much as you can."

The girl nodded. "I understand." She replies.

"Though, despite being a damn pervert that takes pictures of girls, he's a pretty good photographer, making him a precious member of the club. He would've make quite a fortune with his life if he just tone down his lust a little bit..." Sakato mused.

"What about the one that wears glasses?" As Minato continue to listen to the teen's words, the more and more wary he grew for the three.

"Oh, he's Jirou Motohama. He's the smartest and the most cool-headed of the group. He is nicknamed The perverted Glasses and The three-size Scouter for his strange ability to analyze a female's measurements with just a look." Aigis let out a cute, embarrassed squeak at that as she blushed a little and instinctively move her hand to her chest.

Minato narrowed his eyes.

"And with them together, they're called The perverted Trio." The blackette chuckled. "Don't worry, Aigis. He'll never be able to do that unless you give him the time to, so make sure you hide and blend in with the other students."

The girl nodded again. "Hai."

The bluenette stopped and look behind them to see the redheaded student and the bespectacled girl that he saw yesterday. They look away once his silver eyes landed on them. "Who's those two?" He asked the taller teen.

"Eh?" Sakato turned to the shorter Wildcard and saw Minato looking behind them. He stopped and turn around along with Aigis to see who's he talking about.

"They've been staring at us for a while after we walked out of the building." He continued.

"Really?" The black-haired Wildcard blinked as he look at the two girls. "Shitori Sona and Rias Gremory...?"

"You knew of them? Sakato-san?" Aigis turned her head to him.

"Yeah," He nodded. "Both of them are third-year students and is practically famous here in this Academy due to their look and intellect. You see, in this school, exist two 'Great Ladies of Kuoh', Rias being one of them along with her friend, Himejima Akeno. It's rare for them to not be seen together. Beside her, is her childhood friend and former Vice-president of the Student council. She's _smart,_ smart like you never believe and is quite strict. I heard she's been chosen as a candidate for the Student President..."

Aigis spoke. "You seem to really know much about this school, Sakato-san..." She smiles. "We're glad that you approached us and become our friend, otherwise we would've been lost."

"Eh?" Sakato blinked as he looked at her. "Oh, yeah, I'm also glad that I approach you two because you and Minato seem to be an interesting duo to hang out with. I guess I owe the gossiping girls a thank you for that."

The blonde maiden smiled. "I guess so..."

They then heard a ringtone coming from the blackette's pocket.

The couple looked at him as Sakato pull out his phone and bring it to his face.

"...Sorry, can you hold on for a bit?" The teen asked as he walked to the side.

Minato move closer to his same, but different lover as they waited together.

"...Yes, what is it? Kaa-san?" They heard him speak.

"...Oh, right. Sure... Eh? Right now? ...Oh, right. I forgot it's today... Fine..." They then see Sakato turning off his phone as he walked back to them.

"Sorry guys, but it look like I have to go early," He apologized. "My dad's birthday is today and my mom ran out of ingredients for the cake, so I have to go buy some more." He explained.

"No. It's completely alright, Sakato-san." Aigis shook her head with a smile. "I think celebrating your father's birthday is far more important than hanging out with us."

"Still... I really want to stay with you two for a little bit more, but I guess you have a point." The black-haired Wildcard nodded. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, but first..." The teen raised his phone. "Can I have your numbers?" He ask as he smiled sheepishly.

"Ah! Of course." The girl bring her own phone out along with her boyfriend.

The day continues.

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **(April 6—2010—Tuesday)**

 **(Kuoh Academy—Parking lot—After school)**

The two couple stepped inside the car as the shaded man closed Aigis' door before going back in himself.

Butsuma starts the car.

The girl spoke. "Butsuma-san, I'm very sorry to say this, but, can you cancel our hospital appointment and drive back to the hotel? Minato-san said he has something important to tell me about his memory problem."

"Of course, Aigis-sama." The man obliges without hesitation.

"Thank you so much, and we're sorry for the needless trouble." She bowed her head.

"Ah, no. It's alright, it's my job, after all..." Butsuma said while never taking his eyes off the road.

Aigis turned to her boyfriend. "Minato-...san..." Only to find him sleeping.

"..."

 **(BGM: Memories of the city)**

The girl inside couldn't help but to feel irritated at her lover's acts, but on the other hand, part of her understood that he's just confused because of his memory loss, and so, she leave him be. For now.

Aigis stared at the window as the sun began to set.

* * *

 **(April 6—2010—Tuesday)**

 **(Car—Sea of Souls—After school)**

 **"I wonder how would she react to your explanation,"** Thanatos said. **"Would she be angry? Sad? Or concerned?"**

"We don't know about it yet, Ryoji. But this is Aigis, I'm sure she'll understand." Minato replied without looking.

 **"But she's not the same girl that you and your friends has spent their time with, she's a human, born, and raised normally. She's bound to have a different reaction than you might hope."** The Death Persona spoke.

"Hope, huh?" The Wildcard circled his tongue around the word. "I guess you're right."

 **"Also, I'm not Mochizuki Ryoji. I'am Thanatos."** He reminded. **"I'm a Persona, born from inside your psyche."**

"But you say, and have the same voice, anyway, besides, it's hard to forget the voice that almost got me and Akihiko executed." Minato counters.

Thanatos chuckled. **"I believe that Junpei is also to blame..."** He recalled with amusement.

"Doesn't matter, if it weren't for me, then all of us would be freezed to death by Mitsuru." The bluenette snaps at his physical specialist.

 **"My, someone doesn't seem happy with his situation. "** The Greek God of Death remarked.

"What would you do if you're in my position, then? I'm about to tell the girl that I love I'm an imposter and that her real lover is stuck somewhere between life and death, protecting a world that's not even his to begin with." The boy looked frustrated.

 **"Do you remember the phrase?"** Thanatos asked. **"Thou art I... and I'am thou... we, Personas are nothing but a part of your mind, we relied on nothing but your feelings, the emotion you're having, are also shared among us all..."**

 **"Do not look back in fear, Minato."** Orpheus, his single elemental specialist spoke. **"Like I've done with Eurydice."**

 **"Have faith in her..."** Messiah, his almighty specialist said. **"Human or not, people's cognition will not change, alternate reality or not."**

Minato sighed as he hear his Personas' words and decides to cut off the link between them.

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **(April 6—2010—Tuesday)**

 **(Kuoh Central Hotel—Room 78—Evening)**

The 17 year olds entered their room as the bluenette closed the door behind him and turn on the light.

 **(Click)**

Aigis turned around in the center as she stared at her boyfriend with a straight face. "Alright, we're here, Minato-san. What is it that you want to tell me?" She asked.

Minato looked at her with no emotion. He open his mouth.

"I'm not your real Minato." He spoke.

The girl blinked. "Eh?" She let out in genuine confusion.

 **(BGM: Seal)**

The blue-haired Wildcard sighed as he prepared himself. "What I mean is... the Dream?, it's all true." He explained shortly.

"Minato-san, I don't get what you're trying to say..." Aigis began to wonder if complying to his wishes was a mistake.

Minato ignored her. "Something happened when I died," He continued. "Something or someone switched my soul with this reality's Minato, he's trapped as a barrier between Nyx and Erebus, condemned to an eternity of living as a stone statue."

"..." The blonde maiden were silent as she listened.

"I understand that whatever I'm saying to you right now is utter nonsense, but, let me show you..." The bluenette begin to concentrate.

Blue aura surrounds Minato and Aigis took a step back in shock as the familiar sound of glass being broken were heard around the room.

Orpheus materialized behind him as he floated and looked at the girl with his red eyes.

"..."

 **"..."**

Minato send the Father of Musics back inside his Sea of Souls as Orpheus disappears.

Aigis sat on the bed as she went silent for a few minutes.

The bluenette spoke. "Next year, I'm planning to return to my reality and switch our souls back together." The maiden's head went up to him at that. "So you don't need to worry."

She finally opens her mouth.

"That's..." Aigis went back to his explanation yesterday and his recent words. "Sending yourself back into the Seal... are you sure you can't go around it? You said that the power of the Universe can make the impossible possible."

Minato brush the feeling of surprise that came over to him when she said that. "No. The Seal need a soul for it to continue existing, besides..." He shook his head. "Even if I did, I have no body to return to, and I can't create one, despite it's power, the Universe is limited to what it can do."

The blonde girl sighed as she put a hand on her head.

The Wildcard's eyes softened in concern as he walked over to her and crouched down.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he looked at her in the eyes.

"I'm fine... it just..." Aigis sighed again. "I just can't believe that things such as alternate reality and supernatural powers existed, I never thought that I would find myself in this type of situation."

"..."

"Minato-san... _my_ Minato..." Her bright blue-eyes looked at him. "Is he going to be alright?" She asked worriedly. "Unlike you, he never seen and fought the things that you saw in your reality, he has to be feeling scared, confused, alone... broken..."

The bluenette answered. "He has to withstand it, unfortunately." He sighed. "Aigis," The teen started. "Does everything in this reality last year mirrors my own?"

The girl nodded. "With the exception of the Dark Hour and until my transfer? Yes, it is."

"Then he's going to be fine," Minato stood up. "As long as he remembered everyone..." His expression turned blank. "Remembers _you_... I think he could withhold Erebus back."

"I..." Aigis paused. "...I think I need some time to collect myself..." She said. "This is just too much..."

The bluenette nodded in understanding. "Take as much time as you need, I'll be heading out for a moment." As soon as he said that, he walked off to the door.

 **(Click)**

Aigis stared at where her just-revealed not-lover was for a while.

"..."

Her eyes feel heavy.

"..."

* * *

 **(April 6—2010—Tuesday)**

 **(Kuoh Central Hotel—Floor 8—Evening)**

 ** _"Well, that went far more smooth than some of us has thought."_** Thanatos commented inside his mind.

 _'Not a word, Thanatos. Not a single word.'_ Minato replied in his head as he walked through the long hallway with his hands inside his pockets.

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **(April 6—2010—Tuesday)**

 **(?—?—Evening)**

 **(BGM: The poem for everyone's souls)**

The sound of an airplane jet engine was the first thing she heard before someone played a piano in her ears.

Aigis woke up from her slumber as she raised her head up.

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room, young lady." A high-pitched voice said in front of her.

"..."

The girl could only stare at the grinning short man wearing a butler uniform and a long nose sitting in front of her.

She noticed that a huge storm was raging outside as the plane flies through it.

She then noticed another person standing beside them, a white-haired man with bright yellow eyes wearing a blue and black Flight Attendant uniform and a polite smile.

Finally, she noticed that everything was colored blue and black, just like the Attendant's uniform.

She opens her mouth to speak.

"Is this... a dream...?" The maiden asked in confusion.

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **(April 7—2010—Wednesday)**

 **(Kuoh Central Hotel—Room 78—?)**

 **(BGM: The voice that someone calls PQ ver)**

Aigis slowly stirred in her bed as she woke up.

"Erm...?" White coloring caught her attention as she rubbed her eyes.

"...?!" The girl widened it when she saw the state of their room.

She heard gentle snoring coming from beside her.

Aigis turned toward the sound and saw Minato sleeping, unaware of the changes that happened in their room.

She shook him awake.

"Minato-san," The blonde maiden whispered. "Minato-san...!" She tried again, a little louder this time.

"!" The bluenette's body jolted as his eyes snapped open and raised himself up in high alert.

Aigis flinched in shock at his fast reaction as she leaned back a little.

Minato look around the place as he saw the state of their room.

"It's been like this when I woke up." The girl told him. "Minato-san, what's going on?"

The Wildcard ignored her as he stays quiet.

 _'So this is what Sakato was talking about..."_ He couldn't help but to frown.

He looked at the clock. _'Past midnight.'_ He continued.

Then suddenly, they hear footsteps coming from the hallway.

The two tensed as Aigis widened her eyes.

"Quickly, hide." Minato commanded her with the voice that he used whenever he and SEES are in Tartarus.

The girl get off the bed and ducked down as the boy stand up and sneakily made his way behind the door.

They hear the footsteps getting closer and stopped in front of their room as Minato tensed and prepared himself.

Aigis watched with anxious eyes as the door were opened.

 **(BGM: End)**

 **(Click)**

A white-wearing person came in and Minato leapt into action.

 **(BGM: Opening Act)**

The white intruder turned around and instantly foiled his attempt to subjugate him/her as he/she put his/her left hand toward the bluenette's neck.

"Gurk!" The Wildcard choked as he grasped at the person's hand.

"Minato-san!" Aigis shouted as she leapt up from her hiding spot and run towards the intruder.

Minato saw the person widened his/her eyes as he/she turned around and instinctively raised his other hand to grab her by the neck.

"Urk!" The maiden grabbed the intruder's hand as she choked.

The intruder raised them both high above the ground for a while before he/she realized what's going on.

 **(BGM: End)**

"Aigis? Minato?" The white-wearing person said their name with a familiar male voice as he quickly put them down.

The two teens gasped for air as they fell and coughed.

"Shit! You okay?!" The person turn his body around and crouched to them as he exclaimed in worry.

Minato coughed as his hand grasped his neck. "Sakato...?" He wheezed in surprise and confusion.

"Sakato-...san...?" Aigis coughed as she looked at his form.

Tsukumi Sakato's yellow eyes are widened in fear and concern as he looked at his friends.

"You surprised me so I acted on instinct..." The taller male stood up and hold his hands for them.

The two accept his help as they stand together.

"Crap, I hope I didn't injure your throats." Sakato began to shake.

Minato rubbed his neck along with Aigis. "I hope so, too..." They winced.

"What are you doing here looking like that?" The girl asked as she looked at him. "And what's going on?"

The white-haired teen open his mouth.

"Uhh..." He seemed confused on what to say. "It's... complicated." He said as he scratched the back of his neck. "Let just say I came here to see Minato," He told her. "But I didn't expect _you_ to be also one of _us_."

Aigis looked even more confused. "What? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Like I said, complicated." Sakato turned at the bluenette with a serious look. "Minato, follow me outside. There's something I have to show you." The white-wearing teen runs out of the room.

"Sakato-san! Wait!" The blonde maiden called.

Then, from the corner of her eye, Minato runs after him.

"Minato-san!" Not wanting to be left behind in an unknown version of their room, Aigis followed them.

* * *

 **A.N: 19 days later, it's finally finished. Well, at least it's not a full month. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it took some work to get it done.**

 **P.S: Another reason why I made this story was because I want to inspire and made you readers desire an Aigis x Minato crossover fic, because, let's be honest, these two are simply lacking in the crossover section.**

 **Another thing. For those of you who don't know, you can write Fanfiction on your mobile phone.**

 **11,202 words.**


	4. Chapter 4: Journey: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own the two series.**

* * *

 **(April 7—2010—Wednesday)**

 **(Kuoh Central Hotel—Floor 8—?)**

 **(BGM: The voice that someone calls PQ ver)**

White, all white, messy, and broken as the three 17 year olds runs through the hallway.

"Don't bother on using the elevator," Sakato told the two behind him as he make a turn to the stairs. "It's been destroyed beyond use."

He was right. Minato and Aigis could see the steel door of the elevator were dented and another part missing, leading to a dark abyss that drops down.

"Just what is going on here, Sakato-san?!" The blonde maiden demanded as she and the bluenette run down the stairs. "Why is everything like this?!"

"I'll tell you later! Right now, we have to get to the bottom floor!" The white-wearing teen yelled as his footsteps rang loudly around the building.

* * *

 **(April 7—2010—Wednesday)**

 **(Kuoh Central Hotel—Entrance—?)**

Now, on the entrance, Sakato push open the broken door of the hotel as the group of three stopped in the middle of the street.

"What... the hell is this...?" Was all Minato could say as he and Aigis looked around with horrified expressions.

Around them, Kuoh city were absolutely devastated, white discolored buildings were run down and reduced to rubble, some stays intact, and some not. The sky, however, is normal and colored, it's dark, cloudy, and filled with stars and a quarter moon. There is also seem to be a sign of life on some of the buildings including the hotel, judging by the lights coming from the windows.

"That's what I said when I first stepped outside of this world." The white-haired teen said to the experienced Wildcard. "And that's not all..." He point his index finger to what's behind the hotel.

The two followed it.

"..."

"..."

"Seem familiar?" Sakato asked the shorter male.

A few blocks away from where they are, a tall, red tower with a bell on the top was visible for everyone in the city to see.

"That's not the only one either..." The white Wildcard gestures his hands around him to reveal there are another 6 of them scattered around the city, each with different colors and sizes.

Minato just stays silent.

Aigis spoke up.

"Sakato-san," She started. "Please explain what's happening here. Now." She said with finality.

Sakato looked down in thought.

"Hmm... I don't actually knows what's really going on, but... it all started when I got this strange dream..." He answered.

"Dream...?" The girl repeated as her mind shifted to her recent one.

The white-haired male nodded. "Yeah, it's about a blue ballroom, a butler named Igor, and a maid called Victoria."

Aigis widened her eyes. "That was what I was having just recently!"

Sakato also widened his eyes. "Really?!" He and Minato glanced at each other for a brief moment.

She nodded. "Yes. Except mine is about an airplane and a Flight Attendant named Theodore." She revealed.

The bluenette narrowed his eyes.

"Aigis." He called her.

"Yes? What is it, Minato-san?" The maiden looked at him.

"Do you remember about how I got my power?" He asked.

"Your power...?" Her bright blue eyes blinked in confusion.

The moon-colored-eyed teen sighed. "We talked about it two days ago. Try to remember." He told her.

The girl went silent as she began to think for a while.

Sakato approached him.

"Hey," He whispered, "Did you tell her about it?" He asked the shorter bluenette.

Minato nodded. "Yes." He answered.

"How did she take it?" The whitehead continued.

The experienced Wildcard think of his next words.

"She..." He began. "Takes my intrusion well, she's just shocked that everything is not what it seems to her." Minato explained.

"Really?" Sakato blinked in surprise.

The bluenette nodded.

"Huh, I thought she would react more than that." The taller teen crossed his arms.

They then heard the girl's gasp as they turned towards her.

"Don't tell me..." Aigis widened her eyes in realization. "I'm a..."

Minato nodded grimly. "That's right. You too, are also a Wildcard." He finished.

"And you're..." She looked at Sakato.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm one too." He answered.

"But... how...?" The blonde maiden inquired disbelievingly. "How did things turn out to be like this...?"

"Don't know," The taller male shook his head. "I guess we were just chosen." He shrugged.

"..."

"That reminds me..." The whitehead remembers. "What did Igor say to you? Does he said anything about Destruction?"

Aigis' mind went back to her dream. "...Yes, he does say something like that. He also said that they recently had a guest, I didn't think much of it when he said that..."

"But why did you become a Wildcard when there's already me?" Sakato frowned in confusion. "What do you think, Minato?" He turn his head to said teen.

The bluenette shrugged. "Maybe it's just a coincidence." He answered.

"Maybe, _or_ , that this Destruction is worser than we thought." The white-wearing, yellow-eyed boy narrowed his eyes. "I mean, Igor has to know that there's already _you_ to help out, why the need for another Wildcard? A 3rd one?"

Aigis turned to each of them back and forth. Her mind bring the pieces together on yesterday event.

"So this is what you mean by wanting an answer, Sakato-san." She looked at the tall teen with accusing eyes. "You know Minato-san is not who he seems he is..."

"No, you're wrong." Sakato shook his head calmly as he look at her in the eyes. "I didn't know at the start that he is a guy from an alternate reality that got switched, I was just as surprised as you are when he revealed it to me."

"Hmm...?" Minato found something of interest. "What is that?" He point his finger to one of the hotel window.

The two follow his movement and saw it too.

"That's..." Sakato walked closer to the bluenette.

"You know about it?" The shorter male asked him.

"No." He shook his head in answer. "But if my hunch is correct... that's the same thing that happened with my parents."

Minato narrowed his eyes. "Then someone is in trouble." He took a guess.

"We _have_ to save them." Aigis' expression turned serious as she heard him.

"Hey, aren't we rushing things a little bit? Besides, I said it was a hunch, so I could be wrong." Sakato tries to calm the two.

"And if you're not?" The blue-haired Wildcard asked. "Sakato, that red knight that attacked your parents was Berith, a Persona."

"Wait, seriously?" The taller boy widened his eyes in surprise.

The bluenette nodded. "And I don't want to find out what would happen if you're not there to save them. Yesterday morning, Aigis and I overhear two girls talking about a child that won't wake up from his sleep. From my experience, that is similar to the Apathy Syndrome, and what caused the Syndrome...?"

Sakato nodded confidently as he answers. "Shadow."

"That's right." Minato nodded.

"Then, that child was attacked...?" Aigis looked horrified.

"Inside his dream." The bluenette nodded again. "Probably at the same time Sakato first entered this world."

"Damn." The white-haired teen cursed as he clenched his hands.

"So how about it? Sakato? Are you going to check whatever that is? Or should we go to that tower? It's your call." Minato put his hands inside his pockets as he waited patiently.

The tallest of the group looked shocked. Aigis as well.

"What?! Why me?!" Sakato exclaimed.

"Because I want to see you prosper as an individual, as Leader, you will face odds that may or may not help you along life. You'll also be the one who's going to decide our fate and movements. It's a tough responsibility, but if you can't do it, that's alright. I can still take over." The bluenette said.

"..."

Responsibility. That's what Igor had told him when they first met.

 _"...I'd like to ask one favor from you. Will you be responsible to any actions you'll make?"_ Those words rang inside Sakato's head as he walked a little forward to the hotel.

He stopped.

"...We'll check out whatever's going on in that room." The white-haired Wildcard decided with a firm voice.

Minato nodded. "Understood." He stepped forward, ready to follow the taller teen.

"Wait." Aigis stopped them with her words. "Minato-san, Sakato-san, both of you can summon your Personas, but how about mine?" The blonde maiden asked.

The bluenette form a finger gun and point it to the side of his head as he looked at her. "It takes a lot of concentration to summon a Persona, I usually shoot myself with a fake, but realistic gun to easily summon mine, but since I don't have that, I have to do it the hard way."

Sakato continued. "Mine is..." He paused as he think back of his last trip. "Well, it's not pretty, to say the least, I literally have a heart attack when I first awaken and got this appearance, but after that, it comes easier."

Aigis looked nervous at the thought. "So I just need to concentrate hard enough to summon mine?"

Minato shook his head. "Our reality are different, judging by how Sakato got his look, perhaps to summon a Persona, you have to experience what he felt."

"O-Oh, I see..." The girl now looked dreaded.

The whitehead open his mouth. "Anyways, should we start moving?" He asked them.

The shorter Wildcard nodded. "Yeah."

The two walked forward.

The only female soon followed.

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **(April 7—2010—Wednesday)**

 **(Kuoh Central Hotel—Entrance—Dream World)**

 **(BGM: Fearful experience)**

The three Wildcards step back inside the ruined hotel. Sakato and Aigis look around the area while Minato keep his eyes forward with his hands tucked in his pockets.

"..."

"...This is so... eerie... so this is what it feels like to be in a real haunted building..." Sakato said with wonder and trepidation.

Aigis looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean by that? Sakato-san?" She asked.

"Ah, right. You two don't know anything about my personal life yet." The taller boy remembers as he looked at her. "In this city, there is a theme park located somewhere around the shopping district near this place. My father owns it." He told them.

"Oh..."

"You two should come over together, it's a great place to have a date and hang out, we have almost everything, and I sometimes help out whenever I can." He offered with a grin.

The girl smiled. "Thank you for the offer, Sakato-san. Minato-san and I will think about it later."

"Great!" His grin widened. "Wait till you see the night. Many cool stuff were shown during that time."

The quiet bluenette opened his mouth. "Don't we have a destination to go to?" He raised his visible eyebrow at the two.

"Ah, right." Sakato nodded as he returned to business. "Speaking of which, does anybody knows which floor that room is...?"

"11th floor." Aigis answered easily.

"That was fast." The white-wearing male blinked. "Really?"

The blonde maiden nodded. "I'm sure."

"Alright, then..." The white Wildcard look forward. "Everyone. Let's go!" He took off faster than anyone Aigis had seen.

Minato followed after him.

"Ah!" Realizing that she was left behind, the girl run after the males.

A blue glowing butterfly revealed itself as it follows the three.

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **(April 7—2010—Wednesday)**

 **(Kuoh Central Hotel—Floor 11—Dream World)**

 **(BGM: Deep breath Deep breath)**

The trio of Wildcards reached their destination as they turned for the door and opened it

"Whoo!" They stopped as Sakato and Aigis catch their breath together while Minato seem to be fine by himself.

"Damn..." The taller teen looked at him in amazement as he panted. "You're still standing...?"

The bluenette shrugged nonchalantly. "This isn't my body, but I guess I have to thank this reality's Minato for joining Track."

On her part, Aigis looked really sad when the blue-haired Wildcard said that, but none of the two noticed it.

"Yeah... I guess so..." The white-haired male raises his body up. "Hmm...?"

Minato furrowed his eyebrows when something catches the taller teen's attention. He turn his head around to see what he's looking at.

He widened his eyes as something familiar appear in front of them.

"Uhh... what is that?" Sakato pointed his finger at the moving black blob with arms and red eyes.

"...Shadows." The bluenette instinctively reaches for his sword, only to find it nonexistent.

"How are we going to pass that thing?" Aigis asked beside them. "There is no room for us to navigate."

Minato looked at Sakato.

The tall, 17 year old noticed his gaze as he turn around. "What?" He asked as he stared at the shorter teen.

His silver eyes blankly look at him. "...Ambush it with your gauntlets." He said.

"Eh?" Sakato blinked in surprise.

"That thing are Shadows merged as one, the one I tell you from my story. They will separate when they see a threat, so jump in, and surprise it with a punch. However, those arms are not for show, the same thing could happen to you if you let your guard down, so be careful." Minato explained.

"...Right." The white-haired Wildcard looked at the black blob and raised his hands as he turn his attention to them.

He messed around with it for a bit before the white and gold gauntlets and greaves appeared in a flash.

Aigis looked on in surprise as she sees them.

Sakato clenched his hands a few times before lowering them and looked at the Shadow again.

He took a step forward before running full sprint at the blob and jumped high into the air with his right fist raised.

The yellow-eyed teen let gravity took him as he punched the Shadow in the back.

The force of the punch causes the Shadows to reveal themself in distress as two white gloved hands with a straight face blue mask and the number I on their foreheads come out from the blob.

 **(BGM: End)**

 **(BGM: Mass Destruction)**

"A... hand...?" Sakato stated blankly as he scans his enemies.

"They are Magic Hands. One of the first Shadows that I've encountered on the start of my Journey." Minato walked closer to them while Aigis stayed on a safer distance as he remembers Mitsuru's analysis on the Shadow. "They have ice and strike attacks, strong resistance against cold, weak to fire, and is currently distressed thanks to you surprising them. They're also very weak, so you don't need to summon your Persona to help you." He stopped when he feel he's close enough.

"I see..." The whitehead took a battle stance.

He then runs at the most distressed one first as the Wildcard perform a strong right hook, a left jab, and a spinning kick to the masked head as the Hand disappear in a black and red haze.

 _'1 more!'_ Sakato thought as he turned toward the other one and charge forward.

He repeat the hook and jab at the Shadow before he jumped high and crushed the Hand's head into the ground with his fist.

The white-wearing teen stand up. "That was _too_ easy." He commented.

"Like I said, they're distressed and is very weak, an idiot with a weapon could've take care of them like you did." Minato retorted. "And if you want to fought something stronger, wait till you see the other variants of them."

"Sheesh, what's with that tone?" Sakato looked at him in surprise.

"I'm warning you to be careful when you meet them, my friends and I nearly lost our lives many times because of their surprising and more powerful abilities." The bluenette lectured.

"...Right." The whitehead turn away to face the hallway. "Huh, look. More of these things."

Another medium-sized blob were moving about aimlessly in the tight hallway.

Sakato run towards the Shadows.

The blue-haired Wildcard sighed as he walk after him. This time, Aigis followed suit.

 **"!"** The Shadows noticed the 17 year old coming at him as it made a gurgling noise and charge at the incoming teen.

The white Wildcard widened his eyes as he jump high and planted his fist between the Shadows' red eyes.

The Shadows dispersed, and three Magic Hands comes out from the blob.

Sakato perform the right hook again to one of the Hand before he do a backflip and jumped forward with his right leg outstretched as the kick met the Shadow's mask. The white-wearing male skid on the ground using the Hand's palm as the Shadow disappear due to the boy's feet crushing its head.

He turned around.

Minato called out. "Careful! They've noticed you, they are more prepared this time."

One of the Hand came running at the white Wildcard as it jumped at him and form a fist.

 **"!?"** Sakato easily dodged it as the Shadow fell to the ground.

The third Hand flipped itself up so that its head were on the bottom as it conjure a large ice spike and send it at the teen.

"Whoa!" The Wildcard barely dodged the attack as the spike embedded itself into the ground.

He glared at the Shadow with his yellow eyes as the 17 year old runs at it and punched it a few feet away from him. The Hand didn't disappear, but it looked weakened.

The Hand that fell down lifted itself up as it turn around and conjure another ice spike.

Before it could send it flying towards the teen unprotected back, Minato intervened.

"Orpheus." The bluenette softly called.

 **(BOOM)**

Sakato heard a fiery explosion coming from behind him as he turn his head around and saw the Shadow that tried to giant punch him were burned to ashes by Minato's lyre-wielding Persona.

The white-haired teen look on in awe at the power the mechanical humanoid were showing. "Wow..." He muttered in amazement.

 **(BGM: End)**

Orpheus return back to his Sea of Souls as Minato gazed at him with his silver eyes.

"...I don't think you could handle this on your own." He remarked.

Sakato's cheeks slightly turned red in embarrassment. "Y-yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks." He nodded in appreciation.

"Sakato-san! Are you alright?" Aigis run over to them in concern.

"Oh, Aigis." The white-haired teen acknowledged. "Yeah, I'm okay. Minato here just saved my butt just now."

"I know." She nodded. "I saw everything."

The bluenette proceed to walk away without them as his footsteps catches their attention.

"Hmm..." One door caught his attention as he walk up to it.

He hears the other two approach him.

"What do you found?" Sakato asked.

"This door..." Minato said. "I felt something behind it."

Aigis look at the room number. "115." She mentions.

"Is this it...?" The white Wildcard asked as he scans the door. "Is this the room...?"

"Only one way to find out." Minato put his right hand on the handle. "Sakato, prepare yourself." He told the taller teen.

The yellow-eyed boy nodded. "Understand."

 **(BGM: The Beginning)**

The bluenette waited for a moment before he pushed the door open.

 **(Click)**

The three barge into the room as they look around the place.

 **(BGM: End)**

 **(BGM: Fearful experience)**

"Huh? Okay, that's interesting." Sakato commented as he stared at the three doors in front of the bed.

"Why is the middle one pulsing?" Aigis asked in confusion.

"Don't know." The tallest of the group shrugged.

The bluenette walked in front of the doors as he took a peek on what's behind them.

One family. Sleeping. The one in the middle must've been their daughter.

Minato took a step back. "The girl is being attacked in her dream." He suddenly said.

"What?" Sakato and Aigis blinked in confusion at him.

The blue Wildcard gestures his head to the bed. "Look."

Now curious, he and the blonde maiden walked in front of the doors and took a peek. They blinked in surprise at the sight.

Minato continued. "These doors must be the way to enter people's dream. There's three because they are dreaming different dreams."

"So... the middle one is pulsing because there's something unnatural going on in there?" Sakato questioned.

He nodded. "It's possible." The bluenette put his hands inside his pockets.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The white-wearing teen grasped the middle door's handle.

"We have to be careful, we don't know what she's dreaming about." The shorter male warned.

"It's a little girl's dream, Minato. What's the worst that could happen?" He asked.

"Famous last words..." Minato sighed. "There is many things that could go wrong."

"I have to agree with Minato-san, Sakato-san. We don't know what's attacking her in there." Aigis said.

"Fine, fine. I'll be careful." Sakato turned to the door. "You two ready?" He asked them.

The couple nodded. "Yes./Yeah."

Taking those words into account, the whitehead opens the door and is greeted by a bright light, similar to what's going on inside his parents' room.

 **(Click)**

They walked inside.

The blue butterfly flies in too as the door closes behind them.

 **(Click)**

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **(April 7—2010—Wednesday)**

 **(?—?—Dream World)**

Arisato Minato scrunched his eyes as his whole world were covered in white. He decided to close it.

"..."

When he opened them, he found himself in a pink world with cotton candy clouds, rainbows, unicorns, and chocolates.

"..."

There is only one direct path he could take, Aigis and Sakato doesn't seem to be with him either.

He look to his left and saw the other two standing on a different path each. There is no possible way he could reach them from here.

The bluenette sighed to himself. "What did I say...?"

"OI!" He heard the white-haired Wildcard's yell. "ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?!"

Minato decides to answer him. "YEAH!"

"I'M FINE!" Aigis called out.

"LOOK! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! BUT WE NEED TO REGROUP, FAST! THERE IS ONLY ONE PATH FOR US TO TAKE! MAYBE WE COULD MEET UP AT THE END!" Sakato shouted.

"UNDERSTAND! I'LL WAIT FOR YOU THERE IF POSSIBLE! AIGIS! BE CAREFUL!" He shouted back. _'Raising my voice like this is_ so _not like me.'_ The bluenette thought annoyingly.

"I UNDERSTAND! SAKATO-SAN! DON'T DO ANYTHING RECKLESS LIKE LAST TIME!" The girl's voice went silent after that.

"WILL DO!" The whitehead assures.

Minato sighed as he look at the approaching clouds. _'How troublesome, those clouds are heading this way and is going to obscure our visions.'_ He walked forward.

 ** _"The Dream World... it seems like the Dark Hour all over again, don't you think?"_** Thanatos' voice came in inside his head.

 _'Ryoji.'_ He acknowledged the familiar voice. _'I hasn't heard of you since yesterday.'_ The only other sounds he could hear was his footsteps.

 _ **"We've figured you need some time for yourself after that. That Sakato guy... he seems interesting."**_ The Death Persona said.

 _'You think so?'_ The blue-haired Wildcard wonders.

 _ **"What? You don't think he is?"**_ Thanatos sounds surprised.

 _'...Well, I'll be lying if don't.'_ He put his hands inside his pockets as he walked across the heart padded path.

 _ **"Then why did you say that?"**_ The son of Nyx asked.

 _'It's a rather weird position to teach others become a Wildcard, you know that? And Sakato, he's already a unique guy from the start. I can tell."_ He saw the clouds coming closer.

 _ **"How so?"**_

Minato stopped.

 _'...For instance, he has this eyes that tells me he's not your average, ordinary 17 year old. He's... way more than that. I think he's hiding something deep within him.'_ The bluenette thought.

 _ **"Like what?"**_

 _'...You're purposely being annoying, aren't you?'_ He asked the Persona.

 _ **"How cruel..."**_ Thanatos sighed.

Minato sighed as well before cutting off their link.

Suddenly, the clouds becomes even more faster as he, Sakato, and Aigis widened their eyes.

 **(BGM: Calamity)**

 _'What?!'_ The blue Wildcard thought as a burst of wind came howling at the three. _'Why did the wind came so suddenly?! And why is it sweet?!'_ Minato covered his face as he hold his ground. _'Sugar?!'_

"Grk!" Sakato gritted his teeth as his white, two-tailed coat flutters about. He almost lost his footing and fell but thankfully reacted in time to adjust his position. "What the hell...?" He said in shock.

Aigis was not so lucky as the huge wind causes her to took a few steps to the side and make her fall. "AAAH!" She screams as she used both of her hands to grab the edge of the floating star-pictured path.

"AIGIS!" The white Wildcard shouted her name as the cotton clouds engulfed them, covering each other from vision.

Then, like it abruptly came, the sugar wind suddenly stopped.

 **(BGM: End)**

It was a complete silence for a few seconds after that.

"AIGIS! MINATO! ARE YOU TWO OKAY!?" Minato could hear the whitehead's voice.

He answers. "YEAH!" He shouted back.

"I... I'M ALRIGHT!" Aigis' voice rang through the clouds.

The bluenette could tell that Sakato were sighing in relief.

"THAT'S GOOD TO HEAR! AIGIS! MINATO! LET'S NOT WASTE ANYMORE TIME! JUST RUN STRAIGHT!" With that, the white Wildcard's voice went silent.

Minato look forward and sprint through the heart padded path.

As he runs, he noticed his clothes changing and stopped for a bit to inspect it.

The ordinary clothes he wears since yesterday was suddenly replaced by a white coat designed to look like the wings of his ultimate Persona, Messiah. A white belt with hands keep the top part of the coat from loosening and looked similar to his winter clothing except it was unbuttoned sans the middle with a longer collar and a golden tie. The golden circle were proudly shown like an emblem on where his heart is. He also now wears white pants, a white undershirt, white gloves, and white shoes that looked similar to his Shoes of Light.

Minato blinked as he saw golden on his right eye.

He took a strand of his hair and noticed that the color has changed from deep blue, to pale yellow, similar to Messiah's own hair.

He blinked again. "...Huh?" He said in confusion. From others' point of view, his eyes had turned from silver, to ruby red.

And also, he felt something on his neck.

"Hmm...?" He raised his hands to grab the thing on his neck. It was a white and gold headphone, similar to what Aigis have.

His changed eyes softened as he gazed at the familiar object for a few seconds. His Aigis always have this on her head like a hairband, Messiah, and Orpheus as well.

After he finished looking at it, Minato put the headphone on his head.

Now, with a determined expression, the bluenette, now blonde teen continue his run.

"Huh." He noticed that he's faster than usual.

* * *

 **(April 7—2010—Wednesday)**

 **(?—?—Dream World)**

Tsukumi Sakato panted as he blurred through the cloud covered, long, moon padded path.

 _'This... was not how it was supposed to go.'_ The white-haired teen thought. _'Minato's right. Many things could go wrong, even in a little girl's dream.'_ He continue running. _'In anycase, I better hurry up and regroup with them!'_ The 17 year old saw lights breached through the cotton clouds a few meter away from him.

His topaz yellow eyes widened. _'There!'_ Sakato pushed his body even more as he runs 2x times faster.

 _'Almost...!'_ His two-tailed coat flutters behind him as he and Minato came out from the clouds at the same time.

"!"

"!"

The two noticed each other due to their now short distance as they stopped together.

"Minato./Sakato." They spoke at the same time in normal voices.

The taller teen blinked at his friend's new appearance. "Huh? What's with that get up? Last I've recently checked, you wear normal clothing, has blue hair, and silver eyes..."

"They just changed." The blonde Wildcard answered calmly. "Where's Aigis?" He asked.

Sakato looked behind him.

"!" He widened his eyes in shock.

 **(BGM: Persona Invocation)**

"Don't tell me..." He looked at the cotton clouds. "She's still in there?!"

"...What...?" Minato stand tall in attention as he jump high above the ground and landed beside the white Wildcard.

"But how?! The path's only lead to one direction!" Sakato looked panicked.

The former bluenette narrowed his eyes. "She's in trouble." Minato jumped over to the girl's path as he runs back to the clouds.

"Oi!" The white-haired male jumped over and followed the shorter Wildcard.

As they run, both teens dodged out of the way when they see a small red figure flying towards them.

Both widened their eyes in alarm.

 **(BGM: End)**

"What the hell...?" Sakato said in shock as he look behind him.

"..." Minato saw a faint, but bright light in front of them as he narrowed his eyes and tensed.

The taller teen walked up to him as he stared at it.

Then, the clouds parted and revealed Aigis standing on her feet with a different clothing and a Persona behind her.

 **(BGM: Just like this)**

A bunch of Incubus lays beneath her as Minato widened his eyes in shock.

The Persona, Pallas Athena disappears as the blonde maiden fell down.

"AIGIS!" The red-eyed teen yelled out as he run over and held her in his arms.

Sakato crouched down. "Aigis, are you okay? What happened here?" He questioned in concern.

"Minato-san... Sakato-san..." The girl spoke weakly.

"Never mind, save your energy." The yellow-eyed teen told her. _'Did she suffers the same thing as I did? Minato said to summon a Persona here, they have to deal with a heart attack and gain new appearance.'_ He eyed her white coat. _'I have to say, she looked_ damn _good with that on.'_

With the exception of her hair and eyes that remains the same, Aigis now wears a white chesterfield coat with gold trims and red tie. The same circle exist on where her heart is. She wears a white dress shirt, white pants, white gloves, and white combat boots. She also wears the same headphone that Minato is currently using.

"No, I'm alright." Aigis forced herself to stand up with the help of the male blonde.

"Are you sure?" Sakato asked her for confirmation as he stood up.

She nodded. "Yes."

"...Tsk, I don't like this, but if you're so sure, then fine." The taller teen looked at Minato. "Minato, let go of her." He orders the former bluenette.

The experienced Wildcard did just that, and as Aigis move her feet forward, she fell down towards the whitehead.

Sakato grabbed her by the shoulders. "See? You're not alright. Aigis, if you can't move, let alone fight, you're just going to be a burden in this group." He told her bluntly.

The maiden flinched at his harsh words as Minato raised an eyebrow at him.

"B-But we can't just leave either, right?!" The girl raised her voice. "A little girl's health is at stake here, and we're going to abandon her because of me?!"

"Who said anything about abandoning her?" The taller male's voice turns deep and serious.

Aigis blinked in surprise. "Eh?"

Sakato looked at Minato. "Minato, can you pick her up?" He asked his friend with his normal voice.

The red-eyed teen nodded as he took hold of Aigis and carry her bridal style.

The blonde girl blushed as she took hold of her carrier's neck. She then slowly let go once she's sure she can't fall.

"Let's go." The whitehead turned around and walked away.

Minato followed.

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **(April 7—2010—Wednesday)**

 **(?—?—Dream World)**

The walk took a while, but they finally made it.

"Hmm..." Sakato put his hands on his hips as he shook his head. "This is definitely a little girl's dream, alright." He remarked.

The mainland consisted of a combination of a theme park and medieval town, completed with a castle a few kilometers away from them. "But I'm surprised, compared to what I've seen in my parents' dream, this world is massive. But then again, I've only been on the inside."

Minato had to agree with that. It's like they've entered a completely new world, so compared to what he has seen in the Dark Hour.

"Hmm...?" Something grabbed the yellow-eyed teen's attention. "Is that...?" Sakato walked forward.

Minato followed with Aigis still in his arms.

"I knew it, no wonder this feeling seems familiar." They stopped in front of a giant Jack Frost statue. "This is the Aoyomi Theme Park."

"Aoyomi?" Aigis looked at him in confusion.

"They're my family's rival." The taller Wildcard answered simply.

Then suddenly, the weather changed as snow started to fall.

The trio noticed it.

"Oh, great. What now?" Sakato asked rather exasperatedly as he think of last time.

 **"Heeee-Hoooo!"** A dark high-pitched evil voice came from around them.

Minato blinked. _'That voice...'_ He thought in familiarity.

The wind starts to pick up again as the snowfall transformed into a blizzard.

 **(BGM: Calamity)**

"Grk!" The three cover their faces sans the male blonde who just bring his head down.

"What is this?!" Sakato gritted. "Why the sudden change?!"

Minato senses many presence around them as he snapped his eyes open and switched Persona.

"Surt! He called out loudly.

Golden aura covers the 17 year old as a kneeling red and black giant with a flaming sword appears behind him.

The giant raises his sword to the sky as he let out a hot shockwave that somehow stopped the blizzard.

 **"Hee-Ho!"** The voices exclaims in surprise as the Wildcards' vision cleared.

Now that they can see, the three saw the reason why the blizzard was formed.

Small, black and purple versions of the Jack Frost statue surrounds them like an army of plushie as their angry red eyes stared at them menacingly.

The snow starts to fall again.

"Uhh..." Sakato raised his hands up and the gauntlets and greaves materializes. "What are they...?" He asked the experienced Wildcard.

The former bluenette answered. "Black Frost. They are also a Persona as well."

"Seriously...?" The whitehead took a battle stance. "Are we going to fight them all?" He asked warily as he move his eyes around.

"No. We don't have time for this. And besides, they're quite powerful." Minato said.

"Then how are we going to pass through them? There is like hundreds of these little things." Sakato counts the number of Black Frosts with his eyes and they are indeed well passed over a hundred.

Aigis looked at her carrier in concern. "Minato-san." She said his name in worry.

 **(BGM: End)**

The red-eyed teen narrowed his eyes. "Daisoujou." He called out, this time, more quietly.

The red and black giant stood up on his legs and raised his sword again as he let out a roar before disappearing.

A skeleton wearing a monk outfit replaces the fire giant as it floats behind the teen sitting cross-legged.

"...Samsara." The male blonde commanded in an intimidating voice.

The monk raised its prayer beads and bell up as it opened its mouth.

Large Japanese sutras appears around the little demons as they spins and glowed brightly.

Unlike Adam's Mahama, this time, _all_ of the Black Frosts disappears completely without a single trace.

It was silent for a few moments after that.

"..."

"...Remind me not to anger you after this." Sakato said in a quiet voice.

Minato let out a small, unnoticeable smirk framed his face. "If you even can." He replied back.

Aigis opened her mouth. "Minato-san, can you let me go? I think I can walk by myself now." She told him.

"Are you sure?" The yellow-eyed teen asked in concern.

The maiden sighed. "I'm sure. Besides, Minato-san can't keep holding me like this forever. I have to fight too, somehow..."

"I don't mind..." The male blonde said without any voice as he put her on the snowy ground.

The girl nodded in appreciation. "Thank you." She said as she begun to move her feet around.

After that, she turned towards the white-haired Wildcard. "Sakato-san." Aigis started.

"Yes?" The yellow-eyed teen looked at her curiously.

"How did you summon your weapons like that?" She looked at his armored legs and arms.

"I don't know," Sakato raised his hands to his face. "I just wished for it to appear and..." He clenched his fists for a split second and the gauntlets and greaves disappears in a flash of light. He did it again and they reappeared.

"I see." The sapphire blue-eyed girl nodded in understanding as she closes her eyes and raised her hands up as if receiving something.

A bright flash appears from her hands and a white and gold double-barreled Kar98k with a bayonet materializes, complete with an attachable scope, a cheek pad/ammo bag, and a muzzle brake.

The two males blinked in surprise at her appearance now.

"..."

"..."

Aigis holds the sniper like a professional as she looked at them with a confused expression.

 **(BGM: Joy x Afternoon break mix)**

 _'Wow./Wow.'_ Minato and Sakato thought, amazed. _'She looks very cool!'_ The whitehead exclaims in his mind. _'She looked like she belongs to a secret organization or something!'_

 _'Aigis...'_ The ruby red-eyed teen blushed a little.

"Minato-san, Sakato-san. Why are you staring at me like that?" The maiden asked in a worried voice. "And what's with the blush?"

"Eh?/Huh?" The two shook their heads as they smiled together. "It's nothing./It's nothing."

"..."

"..."

"Anyways! Don't we have a princess to save? I'm sure she's waiting for us in that castle." The taller teen turn around and walked away.

"You're right." The former bluenette nodded as he followed him.

Aigis stayed silent as she walked a few feet away behind them with her new sniper.

Minato runs to Sakato's side. "Hey..." He whispered.

"Hmm...?" The topaz yellow-eyed teen turned his head to the shorter Wildcard. "What is it?" He asked curiously.

He stared at him with an expressionless look. "I don't know what you're thinking back there, but you know Aigis is off-limits, right?"

Sakato raised a single eyebrow. "What? You jealous or something?" He teased cheekily.

"..." Minato keep staring at him with that look.

He sighed as he dropped his antics. "Yes, yes. I realized that. But Minato, you know you're not her actual boyfriend, right? And she doesn't seem to take your intrusion "well", she's awfully... distant towards you." Sakato move his eyes to the girl walking behind them.

The male blonde sighed. "Yeah, I noticed it, too. But she just act too much like my own Aigis that I sometimes forget I'm on another reality." He explained.

"Ah," The whitehead nodded as he turn his head forward. "I get it."

"Do you?" Minato wonders.

"Not really." Sakato admits. "I don't have any experience in dealing with these type of situations, but I understand the reason behind it."

"It's not easy to deal with, I tell you." The former bluenette look down in thought.

"It must have." The yellow-eyed teen agreed.

"Back in Kuoh..." Minato looked at him as he changed the topic. "You seem popular there."

Sakato smiles as he think back of his first year. "Yeah, I know. Back then, it wasn't easy for me to just say hi to the students because the majority of them are girls, some boys even hates because of my decent looks, but they warmed up to me after I thinks _'screw it'_ and brightly smiles at them. Turns out I was good at talking and listening to people and giving them advice. After that, I made my way up here through sheer hardwork. Well, not here, here. But you know what I meant."

The experienced Wildcard let out a small chuckle at that.

"You seem to be also talkative to me today." The white-haired teen looked at him with his smile still on his face. "Back when we first met, Aigis was always the one who covers for you."

The shorter male shrugged as he put his hands inside his pockets. "I guess you have successfully breached through my personal space." He said.

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" The smile turned into a grin.

"Maybe both." The former bluenette closed his eyes as he smiled.

"Heh." Sakato grins as they keep walking.

He then heard a voice inside his head as well as a glass breaking.

 **(BGM: End)**

 **(BGM: Power of the Heart)**

 _ **Thou art I... and I'am thou...**_

 _ **Thou hast formed a new bond...**_

 _ **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Judgement Arcana...**_

 **(BGM: End)**

 **(BGM: Joy x Afternoon break mix)**

The white Wildcard blinked. "Judgement?" He said it aloud.

"What?" Minato looked at the taller teen in confusion.

Sakato turned his head to the experienced Wildcard. "You said you were of the Fool Arcana." He accused.

"I'am." The red-eyed blonde told him.

"Then why did I hear a voice of you being the Judgement Arcana?" Sakato questioned.

"Ah," Minato immediately nodded in understanding. "So that's what my true Arcana is..." He mused.

"True Arcana?" The whitehead asked.

"During my Journey, the Fool Social Link are not tied to a single individual, but rather as a group. And that group is-" Sakato interrupted him.

"SEES." He finished.

Minato nodded again. "That's right. Perhaps yours is the same. A Wildcards Social Link, maybe?"

 **(BGM: End)**

Aigis watched the boys chat with each other from behind them as she couldn't help but to let out a smile. Then, her expression turned into a sad one.

 _'Minato-san, how are you doing right now? I hope you're alright out there.'_ She look up to the snowy sky. _'I'm doing fine myself in here, but... I've been roped in an unnatural situation that can't be explained by logical means.'_ She keeps walking.

 _'Minato-san, I know that you're currently suffering right now, but please, hang in there.'_

 **(BOOM)**

 **(BGM: Shadow)**

Without warning, the castle suddenly burst out in flames.

"!"

"!"

"!"

The three Wildcards widened their eyes in shock at the scene.

"What in the...?" Minato let out.

"Let's go!" Sakato run full speed towards the burning castle.

The other two followed behind.

* * *

 **(April 7—2010—Wednesday)**

 **(?—?—Dream World)**

The three made it to the front gate.

Dead bodies, soldiers, were laying everywhere just like what Sakato had seen on his parents' dream. Fires were also spread around the castle grounds, burning some soldiers and creating a disgusting odor.

Aigis looked horrified while Minato gazed at the scene with no emotion.

"I never seen so much fire in all my life." The tallest teen gaped. "What could've caused this...?"

"The temperature of the fire seem unnatural." The blue-eyed maiden began to sweat like crazy. "They feel hotter than the usual fire."

"Whatever's causing them, it's inside. I sense a very powerful presence behind that door." The former bluenette said.

"Now you've said it, I feel it too." Sakato agrees.

"I can feel it as well." The sniper wielding girl nodded.

As if on cue, a woman screams.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Without any hesitation, the white Wildcard runs into the courtyard.

"Sakato-san! Wait!" Aigis run after the white-haired teen.

Minato followed behind.

"HEH!" The yellow-eyed boy break through the castle's giant door as the 17 year olds went inside.

 **(BGM: End)**

"!"

"!"

"!"

Empty. That what's greeted the three longcoat wearing teens.

Even so, the throne room is also burning.

They then heard footsteps coming from a dark corridor as a tall, grey, spiked humanoid walked out and revealed itself.

 **(BGM: That which escaped the Darkness)**

"!"

"!"

"!"

The Wildcards tensed in alert as the humanoid sat comfortably on the throne as it crossed it's ankles.

"Minato?" Sakato asked the male blonde.

"...Ifrit." The former bluenette answered after a brief moment of silence.

"Ifrit?" Aigis blinked. "The fire demon in Islamic religion?"

"So he's the one who caused all of this." The taller Wildcard narrowed his eyes as he stared at the humanoid. "This amount of power, though..."

 **"Hoh...?"** The demon let out in a deep voice as it looked at the red-eyed teen in interest. **"You know who I'am?"** It asked.

"It talked?" Sakato blinked in surprise.

 **"Hmph."** Ifrit scoffed. **"So you three are Philemon's chosen ones, huh?"**

"Philemon?" The maiden asked in confusion. "Chosen ones?"

 **"You don't know?"** The fire demon said in genuine surprise. **"Hmph, figures. After all, that guy likes to stay mysterious."**

"Oi!" The white-haired male called out. "What the hell are you talking about over there?"

 **"Isn't it obvious? I'm judging you."** Ifrit answered snidely.

"Judging us?" The yellow-eyed Wildcard blinked.

 **"To see if you're strong enough to stop Destruction."** The grey demon raised it's right arm and snapped it's finger.

Swirls of flames appeared from out of nowhere as hundreds of red demonic demons with horns stood on the throne room and surround the three teens.

"!"

"!"

Sakato and Aigis readied their weapons as Minato stared at the fire humanoid. "You know about this Destruction?" He asked.

 **"Of course,"** Ifrit answered lazily. **"Tell you what? If you three managed to impress me, I'll answer a few questions regarding it."**

"Then so be it." The experienced Wildcard spoke. "Juno!" He called out.

Golden aura covers the 17 year old as a female Persona appeared on the boy.

 _"Sakato! Aigis! Cover me while I analyze them."_ The former bluenette's voice speak through the other Wildcards' head.

"Minato?" Sakato looked at the shorter teen who encased himself inside his Persona. "How...?"

 _"Do you really asking that now?"_

"Oh! Right. Sorry." The whitehead turned to the army. "Aigis, I know it's obvious that snipers are not meant for close range combat, and against this many enemies, but, can you still fight?"

The girl nodded. "I think so, yes."

"Then, let's go!" Sakato runs to the armies while Aigis stay close to the male blonde.

 **(BGM: End)**

 **(BGM: Unavoidable Battle)**

"HAH!" The white-haired Wildcard send a powerful kick to one of the demon as it flies back to its comrades.

Sakato continues by punching another demon away as he backhanded another one.

 _'Che! This is insane...'_ The 17 year old thought as he perform a spinning kick. _'Can we even survive this? Minato, hurry up!'_

"HAH!" The whitehead uppercut a demon into the air as he jumped and kicked another one away.

 **"Heaah!"** A demon swing its sword toward the blonde maiden as Aigis reacted on instinct as she blocked it with her sniper.

To her surprise, the demon was not all that strong as she thought as the blue-eyed girl easily pushed it back and stab it with her bayonet.

Aigis pulls her sniper out and blindly pull the trigger towards the army of demons.

Two sharp 7.92x57mm Mauser bullets sails out of the barrel and pierce through all the demons in a straight line and embedded themselves in the castle's walls.

The girl heard another one running behind her as she turned around and kicked the demon with her combat boots before clearing the empty shell casing and shooting it, taking out a decent amount in a straight line.

"HEEAAHH!" Aigis saw Sakato deflect an attack with his hand and grabbed the demon's own arm as he begun to swing it around with his strength, knocking back its comrades nearby.

The white-haired teen then throws the demon towards its friends with all he got as he continued by pressing a hand to his heart and summon his Persona.

Adam appears, and Sakato called out with his hand stretched forward.

"Makouha!" The yellow-eyed boy glares.

The first man on earth clasped his hands together as if praying as shining holy lights glows beneath the demons as some of them disintegrates, escaped, and barely survived.

"Aigis! Summon your Persona!" Sakato shouted to her as Adam disappears.

The sniper wielding maiden nodded and put a hand on her left breast as she closed her eyes.

"Come out... Athena!" Aigis called out as she snapped her eyes open and waved her hand.

The Greek Goddess of Wisdom materialized behind her.

"Strike them!" Her bright blue eyes gestures to the demons.

Athena gripped her spear tightly as she flies upwards.

The goddess then flipped her spear downwards and prepared to throw it like a javelin as she aimed for the center of the army.

Her spear shines with energy as she throws it.

The spear stabbed the ground but the impact is like a meteor as it send shockwaves that send the demons flying everywhere and caused the earth to shake.

Ifrit, however, doesn't seem to be fazed as it create a fire shield that immediately burns it's flying minions to ashes and continue to sit on the throne while Aigis hide behind Juno as she's close to her and hold on for dear life.

Sakato, however...

"Whoa!" Sakato lost his footing due to the tremor as he fell down and widened his eyes in shock at the incoming bodies.

Aigis widened her eyes when she realizes he has no cover. "Athena!" She called her Persona.

The Greek goddess flies down in front of the fallen boy and used her ring-like shield around her body to protect him.

A multiple metal clangs signifies the demons hitting the shield as Sakato saw bodies flying everywhere and into the castle's walls.

Athena and her spear disappears once the chaos subsided as the white-haired Wildcard stood up and dust himself off.

The demons' number has dropped from more than a hundred to a few tens as they struggled to stand up themselves.

 **"Hmph."** Ifrit dropped the shield as it scoffed and snapped it's finger again.

"!"

"!"

More minions appears from the swirl of flames as the fire demon summons them.

"You've got to be joking me." Sakato commented as he took a battle stance once again.

Aigis readied her Bolt-action sniper rifle as she moved from her spot and take careful aim.

Suddenly, information write itself on their brains.

"Huh?" The two Wildcards blinked.

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 _ **Name: Lower-Class Shaitan.**_

 _ **Attack type: Strike.**_

 _ **Weakness: Fire. Ice. Light.**_

 ** _Strong: Darkness._**

* * *

 ** _Name: Medium-Class Shaitan._**

 ** _Attack type: Slash._**

 ** _Weakness: Ice. Light._**

 ** _Strong: Fire. Darkness._**

* * *

 ** _Name: Ifrit._**

 ** _Attack type: Strike._**

 ** _Weakness: Ice. Light._**

 ** _Strong: Fire. Darkness._**

* * *

"Minato-san..." Aigis turned to the male blonde.

 _"I got their weaknesses."_ Minato spoke in their heads.

"Yeah, we know that." Sakato grinned. "Light, huh? Well, I got that!" He pressed his hand to his heart. "Come... Adam!"

The first male human materialized again as Sakato command him.

"Mahama!" He calls out.

Adam clasped his hands again as the sutras surrounds the Shaitans and glows as it disintegrates some of them.

"Aigis! Do that again!" The yellow-eyed teen orders as his Persona disappeared.

Aigis nodded. "Understand!" She pressed her hand to her heart. "Athena!"

The opposite sister of Ares appears and flies up as she prepared her spear.

Sakato took that as a cue to jump back and run behind Juno.

Ifrit does nothing but create another shield as the goddess throws her spear again and the chaos repeated.

Aigis get behind Juno with Sakato as they took cover and hold on.

The chaos subsides as Athena and her spear disappeared again.

 **"Hmph."** Ifrit scoffs boredly as it dropped its shield again and snaps it's finger.

"Are you kidding me?" The whitehead asked incredulously as the Shaitans reappeared.

 **"I commend your strategy and skills to hold off my army, but it's not enough. Until then, show me your power."** The grey humanoid relaxed itself.

Minato narrowed his eyes. **"Power, huh?"** His voice reverberates around the castle. **"Fine, then."** He let Juno go back inside his mind.

"Eh? Minato?" Sakato looked at the shorter teen in confusion.

"Minato-san..." Aigis asked in worry.

"Aigis, Sakato. Brace yourselves." His red eyes glares at Ifrit as golden aura covers him.

 **"Hmm...?"** The fire demon looked at the blonde boy with interest.

"...Skadi." Minato calls.

A giant shadowy female humanoid with white hair and red makeup wearing a yellow and black cape appears behind the three Wildcards.

"...Ice Age." The former bluenette whispers intimidatingly.

The snowshoe goddess summons a white ball of light in the air as it slowly dropped down to the ground.

"...!"

"...!"

 **"...!"**

As the ball touched the castle's floor, another type of chaos ensues.

Ice, ice everywhere. Sakato and Aigis watched with open mouths as the throne room were immediately covered in ice spikes and impales every Shaitans as Ifrit create back the fire shield to protect itself as the ice surrounding it melted continuously.

Outside, the ice continues to spread to the courtyard and diminish the fires as it goes _all_ the way up the castle.

Some ice even goes crazy, creating spikes larger than needed and impales _through_ the stone and ceramic walls.

Even when outside the castle grounds, the ice never stopped spreading until a certain amount of distance were reached.

Deadly silence. The burning castle has become the frozen castle.

Ifrit let go of the shield as it stared at the red-eyed boy with astonishment.

The other two did too as they looked at the former bluenette from behind.

Then, the fire demon began to laugh madly and surprising the three humans.

 **(BGM: Evolution first part by AXL21)**

 **"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH!"** The grey spiked humanoid laughed.

"W-what the hell...?" Sakato spoke in fear.

"What is he laughing at...?" Aigis asked, uneasy.

"..." Minato just stays unexpressive.

 **"Impressive, boy."** Ifrit finally stood up from the throne as it jumped towards them.

"!"

"!"

"!"

The demon landed a few feet in front of them, sending a brief heatwave through the castle and melting some of the ice spikes.

The experienced Wildcard spoke up.

"Are you going to tell us about this Destruction now?" He asked flatly.

 **"No, not yet."** Ifrit ignites its fist and legs in flames.

"But Minato already impresses you, right?!" The white-haired teen argues.

 **"Oh, he did, he certainly did..."** The fire demon began to slowly walk towards them, each steps melted the ice around it.

"Then why...?" Aigis was the one who asked that question.

 **"Nothing."** Ifrit shrugged. **"I just changed the condition."**

"What?!" Sakato demanded.

 **"You should know not to trust a devil's words, boy. That's a life lesson."** The temperatures begin to rise.

"Che, damn it." The whitehead cursed as he prepared himself. "Minato! Aigis! Get ready!" He orders the two.

The two blondes took a fighting position as Minato summons two swords in his hands.

Without warning, Ifrit suddenly jumped at them.

The true battle has begun, and somehow, Sakato just know it's going to suck.

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **A.N: Done! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I don't want it to get too long. I will write the next chapter immediately.**

 **Hmm... I want to ask you guys a question. Do you all keep coming back to the unfinished chapter for new words updates?**

 **9,414 words.**


	5. Chapter 5: Journey: The Beginning Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own these two, okay?**

* * *

 **(April 7—2010—Wednesday)**

 **(?—?—Dream World)**

 **(BGM: Evolution by AXL21)**

Sakato moved in front of Minato to block Ifrit's punch.

 **(BAM)**

"Grk!" The white-haired Wildcard grunted from the force as he took a step back.

The fire demon retract its fist and kicked the teen to the side.

"Gah!" The whitehead flies through the ice spikes and out of the frozen throne room.

"Sakato-san!" Aigis yelled in concern. _'There's absolutely no way he could've survived that.'_ Her logical mind told her.

 **"Don't look away from your enemy, girl!"** Ifrit suddenly appears in front of her and prepares a punch but Minato stopped the demon as he attacked it.

The male blonde pushed Ifrit back away from the girl and seems to be able to hold himself well against the fire demon until he slipped on his own ice.

"!" The former bluenette widened his eyes.

 **"HAH!"** Ifrit send a fiery punch at the boy who attempts to block it.

He failed.

"Gaahh!" Minato were send flying across the frozen throne room as his body tumbled a few times before stopping.

"Minato-san!" Aigis yelled out.

"Ugh..." The experienced Wildcard struggled to bring himself up.

 **"I already told you, girl. _Never_ look away from your enemy." **The fire demon lashed out towards the blue-eyed maiden.

Then from the hole in the wall, Sakato jumped out and strike the demon. "HEAAH!" The teen continue to punch and kick until he was stopped by Ifrit who took hold of his leg and throw him away.

Sakato landed on his feet as he slid on the ice. But as he attempt to recover his footing, the ice become a problem again as he slipped. "Oh, shit. Come on!" He complained as he stand up again and failed.

 **"Hmm..."** The fire demon noticed his problem as it covered its fist in even more flames and punched the ground hard.

The temperatures rises insanely as the earth begun to shake and the ice around the castle melted into warm water.

The three humans began to sweat due to the intense heat.

"Tch," Sakato's eye twitched. "There's many things I hate, and sweating, is one of them." He runs at the fire demon as water splashed around his feet and send another blocked punch.

He retract it, and send another flurry of punches and kicks.

However, frustratingly, Ifrit handled them all with ease.

But finally, one kick made it through.

"HEH!" Sakato kicked the demon on its stomach as it stumbled backwards.

His right gauntlet adjusted, and the blade flipped itself as he run forward and send a straight.

Ifrit dodged it.

The yellow-eyed teen turned around and made a spinning roundhouse kick.

The demon deflected it.

Sakato send another straight as the blade on his left gauntlet extended.

Ifrit noticed the change as it stepped to the side and blocked the blade with its hands.

The right blade glowed as it adjusted and flipped itself back as Sakato spins his body around and slashed the fire demon's chest as it let go of him and stumbles back.

Then suddenly, tower of ice rises beneath Ifrit as it jump back in response.

Sakato blinked at his own reflection on the ice as he looked at the culprit.

Minato glared at the fire demon with his red eyes as Skadi floats behind him. "Sakato, try to use your Persona more against him, he's way too skilled for you in hand to hand combat." He advised.

The white-haired Wildcard turned back towards the one behind the ice tower as his eyes hardened. "Roger." He spoke as golden aura covers him. "Adam!"

The first male human appeared.

"Aigis, summon your Persona and support us from a distance." The former field-leader of SEES commanded.

The blue-eyed maiden nodded stiffly. "Understood." Her eyes widened as golden aura covers her. "Athena!" She calls.

The Greek Goddess of Wisdom materialized.

"Juno!" Minato summoned Fuuka's ultimate Persona again as she covers him. _'Time for a different tactics.'_ He secretly thought.

 _"Sakato, corner Ifrit with Adam's Kouha so I can hit him with Skadi's full powered Niflheim."_ The former bluenette commands.

 _"Roger."_ Sakato complied. _'Thou art I... and I'am thou...'_ He remind himself. "Kouha!" The teen called his attack.

Adam clasped his hands together as lights glows on the ground and made their way towards the fire djinn.

Ifrit jumped high above the flooded floor as it dropped down at the whitehead.

Sakato's eyes sharpened.

The lights now appears on the air to try and intercept the demon.

Minato quickly reacted. _'Change of plans.'_ He thought.

 _"Aigis! Use Masukukaja and then Matarukaja!"_ He tells her.

The girl nodded. "Masukukaja!" She yelled.

The three humans were bathed in green lights courtesy of Athena as Ifrit took the holy attacks like they're nothing and prepared its flaming fist.

Sakato jumped to the side as the fire demon strike the floor, causing the earth to shake again and vaporizing the water.

Adam disappears.

 _"Sakato, keep him busy!"_ Minato commanded.

The yellow-eyed teen complied as he jumped back towards Ifrit and land a punch.

 _'What the hell...?'_ Sakato thought as he ducked a flaming fist. _'Why is he slower...?'_ He wonders. _'No.'_ The teen clenched his hand. _'I'm just faster!'_

"HAH!" The white Wildcard punched the demon square in the stomach as it flies a few feet away.

 **"Mind Charge."** The male blonde whispered.

Skadi and him glows blue for a moment.

He then saw Sakato and Ifrit going back at it.

 _'Aigis! Use it now!'_ He commanded her.

"Matarukaja!" The sniper wielding maiden calls.

The trio were covered in orange lights as they feel empowered.

Sakato doesn't seem to mind the change of strength as he jumped and punched Ifrit in the face. _'This is amazing, Aigis...'_ He thought as his gauntlets' blades extends. _'Who knows your support skills can be of this much help.'_ The 17 year old immediately run in close to the demon and slashed it with high speed a few times.

Minato had enough.

 _"Sakato! Get away from there!"_ He commanded.

The white-haired teen jumped at the fire demon and uses its body as a wall to backflip away.

The red-eyed Wildcard glowed. **"Niflheim!"** He called loudly.

The temperatures began to drop rapidly much to the other two's relief as Skadi move her hand towards Ifrit and a larger tower of ice rises beneath the djinn as it encased it in an icy prison.

 _'Got you.'_ The male blonde thought in satisfaction.

The ice cracked and exploded in a million pieces as the fire demon screamed out.

 **"AAAAHHH!"** It fell down, weakened.

 _'Time to finish him off.'_ Just as Minato was about to let go of Juno, Ifrit immediately stand up again. _'What?!'_ He thought incredulously. _'He recovered right away?!'_

 **"Ugh..."** The demon cracked its neck as it look towards the experienced Wildcard. **"You'll pay for that, brat."** The temperatures rises again as Ifrit covers its body in flames.

It then began to run full speed at the former bluenette.

Minato reacted.

 _'Aigis, use Marakukaja.'_ He told her.

The blonde girl nodded as she do that. "Marakukaja!"

The Wildcard trio were covered in purple lights as their defense increases and their skins hardened.

Just as Ifrit is in Minato's reach, it turn around and goes for the only female.

The two boys widened their eyes.

"Aigis!/ **Aigis!"** They shouted in alarm as Sakato chased after the burning demon.

Aigis widened her eyes as Ifrit took hold of her and began to shine.

"!"

 _'!'_

 **(BOOOOOOM)**

A huge explosion takes place on where the two is as the girl's body flies out of the blast and hit the stone wall before falling to the ground.

 **(BGM: End)**

Sakato's eyes glowed in rage as Ifrit stood up like it's nothing.

"RAAAAHHH!" The teen jumped towards the demon as it turned its head to him and punched its face.

The white-haired Wildcard is now capable of landing a few hits to the fire djinn thanks to Aigis' boosts.

"Oi, Minato!" Sakato yelled as he backflipped away. "What are you doing standing like that over there?! Check your girlfriend, damn it!" The teen send a straight punch. "HAH!"

The former bluenette snapped out of his stupor. "Right." He nodded as Juno and Skadi disappears.

The male blonde passed by the battling duo as he pick Aigis off the ground.

"Aigis, are you alright?" The experienced Wildcard asked in concern as he turned her over.

Minato doesn't see any damage on her body as Aigis opened her eyes.

"That... didn't feel bad as I thought it would." She mumbled softly.

Relief flooded over the boy as he heard her.

 _'Of course...'_ Minato sighed. _'I forgot that Athena has one of the best defense among the Personas. Mix her with Marakukaja and the user is basically a living tank.'_ He finished thinking.

Aigis lift herself up as she shakes off the daze.

 **(BAM)**

"Whoaaaa!" The two heard their friend yell as they turned their heads to the battle and saw Sakato flying across the throne room as he crashed and tumbled a few times before stopping.

Then, Ifrit turn its head to them menacingly.

 **(BGM: Descent of the Demon)**

"!"

"!"

The temperatures began to increase again.

 _'What is this?'_ Minato thought. _'This feels even hotter than before.'_

Ifrit's body starts to shine again as it released massive amounts of heatwaves.

The trio begun to sweat a lot.

 _'He's trying to cook us alive!'_ The former bluenette realized. _'I have to do something!'_ He stood up. "Skadi!" He called out.

The snowshoe goddess appears.

 **"Oh, no you don't!"** The fire demon began to run at them.

"I could say the same thing to you!" Sakato shouted as he stand up. "Adam! Come!"

The first man on earth materialized above Ifrit as he dropped down and literally hold the burning demon back.

The white-haired Wildcard ran towards the demon and jumped on it without any care for his body despite the heat.

Aigis called him out for that.

"Sakato-san! Let go of him! You're hurting yourself!" The blonde maiden yelled.

"It's alright!" He gritted as he shut his eyes tightly due to the burning pain. "Minato! Hurry up!" He shouted.

The male blonde's eyes sharpened. "Mind Charge." He whispered.

Skadi and him flashed blue for a brief moment.

"...Ice Age." Minato spoke chillingly.

The ice chaos happened again, this time, even more devastating than before as they keep melting and regrowing all over the castle.

However, the ice is proved to be more powerful than Ifrit's fire as Sakato jumped out of the way and rolled to his front as a hissing sound were heard.

Adam disappears, and the fire djinn were encased in an icy prison once again as it cracked and exploded.

 **"GAAHHHH!"** Ifrit screamed in pain as it fell down, shivering.

 _'Now's the-'_ Minato widened his red eyes. _'What?!'_ He thought as he saw the grey demon stand back up. _'What's with this guy? He takes two of my strongest ice attacks and he still holding?'_

The demon stopped shivering as a burst of flames were released from its body.

Then, it looked to the laying Sakato as large fire wings erupted from its back and floated up. Each wing is about 10 meters long.

The white-haired teen peeked his left eye cautiously at the fire demon.

 _'What is he trying to do now...?'_ The 17 year old thought while continuing to lay down on the ice.

Ifrit clenched its hands together as hot flames began to gather and bring them close to its chest.

 **"Hmm... HAH!"** The fire djinn stretched its arms out and bring them to the ground as a huge fireball began to form.

Sakato widened his eyes. _'Crap!'_ He thought.

"Sakato-san! Over here!" The white Wildcard heard Aigis' voice calling him.

The yellow-eyed teen looked towards where she is and saw her inside Juno along with Minato.

There is no sign of Skadi.

Without wasting any second, Sakato jumped up and run towards them.

The two expect to see horrible burns on the taller teen's face but was surprised when he looked no worse for wear.

The male blonde make Juno disappears momentarily to let the white-haired Wildcard enter before summoning her again.

Ifrit move the fireball at the three humans and launched it. **"HAH!"**

The Wildcards braces themselves.

 **(BOOOM)**

Their vision goes orange as the ice melted into boiling water before vaporizing and the castle began to burn again.

 **(BGM: End)**

Sakato uncomfortably commented in his current position. "Okay, this battle has reached the point of insanity, when will it stop?" He asked.

"It will stop once I hit him with one or more of my ice attacks." Minato finally explained his plan as the fire rages on. "Listen up, once he's down, we attack him with all we got. Personas, weapons, anything. My former team and I usually do that to finish off powerful Shadows."

"Okay." The taller male seem to agree with that plan. "But how are we going to get him down from here? That guy has become more powerful and his flames are even hotter than before."

"I already thought of that, so don't worry." The red-eyed Wildcard waved off his concern.

"Are you sure it's going to work? Minato-san?" Aigis seem doubtful.

"Like I said, Aigis. SEES and I have done this many times before, so it will work." Minato assured calmly.

Their visions cleared, and they saw the throne room utterly devastated by the meteor-like fireball. Hot flames starts to cover Ifrit's arms once again.

Minato quickly acted as Juno disappears.

"Black Frost! King Frost!" He called out.

The black and purple version of the Jack Frost statue returned once more, only bigger along with a giant king-like Frost beside it.

"King and I."

The Black Frost create a snow pile beneath it to reach the King Frost's ear and whispers.

King Frost seem to intently listen to the evil version of the Jack Frost like it was its most trusted advisor as it's expression changed into an angry one and looked at the flying grey humanoid.

Black Frost gave an evil smirk.

The king of the Frosts raised its scepter as the temperature began to drop rapidly and snow started to drop as a giant Jack Frost snowman formed above Ifrit and fall on it.

"!" The fire demon evade out of the falling snowman's way as another one were formed.

The fall and dodge continue to happen until one of the snowmen successfully falls ontop of Ifrit's head.

The demon were brought down under the weight of the snowman as it crashed with a thud.

The Jack Frost head fell to the ground as Ifrit burst out of its prison with a yell.

 **"RAAAHH!"** The djinn stand up as his fires flickers.

"Still standing up, huh?" Minato mused.

Sakato spoke up. "Minato, get me out of here and let me at him." He orders.

"Do what you want." The experienced Wildcard let Juno go.

Once the Persona disappears, the yellow-eyed teen run forward.

Ifrit saw the white-haired boy running at it as it readied itself.

"Stay..." Sakato raised his right arm and send a blocked punch. He continued by sending his left fist which got blocked again. The 17 year old jumped and spin his body around. "Down already!" He kicked the demon's head.

Ifrit stumbled to the side as Sakato ran at it and perform a flying kick.

The fire djinn turned around and grabbed his foot.

"!" The white-haired Wildcard widened his eyes in alarm as Ifrit throw him away.

Sakato landed safely in the snow covered floor as the demon stopped flickering and an even bigger fire wings sprouted from its back.

The temperatures rises as the wings began to slowly flap and grew larger and larger.

"Jack Frost!" He heard Minato's voice and a friendlier, blue and white version of the Black Frost appears beside King Frost.

Sakato saw the male blonde mouthed something and the king of the Frosts raised its scepter to the air as a bright shine appeared on the tip.

The Frosts raised each of their hand as they exclaimed. **"Hee-Ho!/Hee-Ho!"**

Then suddenly, the ice chaos happened again, only this time, snow and wind were added to the mix.

Ifrit stand no chance as the ice spread even more faster than the other times as its fire wings flickers rapidly before fully extinguishing.

The snowstorm quickened as Sakato and Aigis put their hands on their face to shield it from the cold wind.

The fire demon slowly fell on its knees as the chaos weakened it.

The temperatures drops even more.

Minato summoned Juno once again, covering him and Aigis from the storm and leaving Sakato in the cold.

The white-haired teen looked at them incredulously.

"Are you serious...?" He asked as he fell on his knees and gritted his teeth.

The blonde maiden looked shocked as she turned towards the former bluenette.

"Minato-san! What are you doing?!" She demanded.

No response, until she heard his voice inside her head.

 _"What are you doing over there? Do you want to be cold or something?"_

Sakato's voice came in rather irritably.

 _"Of course I don't, you jerk! You just didn't tell me!"_ She saw the taller teen stand up and ran toward them.

Minato made Juno disappear for a brief moment before summoning her back.

The snowstorm continues to rage.

Ifrit tried to do something about it but its fires keeps on flickering.

Finally, the demon's body grew stiff and froze as ice starts to cover it. The storm rages on.

"Should we feel bad for him?" Sakato asked as he looked at the kneeling djinn.

"No." Minato replied plainly.

"But he looked so weak and helpless..." Aigis remarked.

"I doubt he likes to be pitied, judging by his personality." The red-eyed Wildcard continued.

After a while, Ifrit were fully frozen in ice as it cracked and exploded.

 **"EAAGGHH!"** The fire demon screamed out as it fell down. This time, it struggles to get back up.

The storm stopped.

Minato's eyes sharpened as he let go of all of his Personas. "Now's the chance, let's go!" The male blonde ran full speed with his swords.

The other two followed.

Ifrit saw the three humans charging at it as it desperately tries to defend itself.

Minato easily passed through the filmsy guard as he slashed the fire demon a few times and slide away.

Aigis stopped a few feet away as she removed the scope from her sniper and took aim.

 **(BANG)**

Loud gunshot rang throughout the throne room as Ifrit's head snapped back.

Sakato moved in and came up with a flying punch as he continued by spinning and slashing the fire demon using his arm blade.

"HEH!" The teen jumped and kicked Ifrit twice while in the air and sending it towards Minato.

The former bluenette's swords glowed with power as he slashed the djinn while moving around it and jumped as Minato bring his swords down.

Sakato's right arm blade glows as he crouched with his hand stretched up.

Minato swing his swords around as the shines grew brighter.

Aigis' sniper muzzle also glows along with the gold lines as the maiden take aim.

The two boys ran to each other as their blades grew with light.

"Heaahh!/Haahhh!" Sakato slashed Ifrit's lower half while Minato took the upper.

 **(BANG)**

Aigis pulled the trigger as the two sharp bullets sails out of the barrel and into the djinn's head.

Ifrit falls on its back with a thud.

Silence.

The yellow-eyed teen panted in exhaustion as he fell on his knees. "Is he... down... yet?" He turned his head around and saw the grey humanoid unmoving but still breathing. "Finally..."

Minato walked toward the fallen demon as Skadi appears behind him. "Now, talk." He orders as he stared at Ifrit.

The demon chuckled weakly. **"Very well, I suppose it's only fair..."** It began. **"What do you want to know first?"**

The male blonde opened his mouth. "What is this place?" He asked.

 **"Place? You mean this _world_." **Ifrit corrected. **"This world is called the Dream World, an alternate reality of the real world that let human's subconscious and Shadows roam freely."**

"But if you said that it's an alternate reality of the real world, then why is it so messed up?" Sakato approached them once he gained his breath.

The fire demon laughed gravely. **"Because Destruction is imminent."** It answered.

 _'Well, that's a foreboding answer.'_ The white-haired teen thought.

Minato opened his mouth again. "What are those towers?"

 **"Structures that signals the incoming Destruction, each of them has a bell, and will rang accordingly."** Ifrit seem to be comfortable in its position.

The experienced Wildcard frowned in thought. _'That seems... familiar...'_ The 17 year old think of one of his Judgement Persona, Trumpeter.

Sakato spoke up in his place. "Thirdly, why are you here? What are your goals in making people can't wake up?"

 **"We are shielding their eyes from a horrible future. Why watch and live as everything around you is destroyed and death is your only way out? On a side note: We could only attack a few million humans as our numbers is not that many."**

"A few millions..." The taller teen mumbled in disbelief.

"You seem to be casual about revealing all of this to us." Minato gazed coldly at the fallen demon. "What are your intentions?"

Ifrit laughed again. **"Nothing. It's because I have no repercussions."** It revealed.

"What do you mean?" Aigis asked from her spot.

The demon looked at her and answered. **"It's like what I said, girl. Even if I tell you all this, I doubt all of you can defeat _it_."**

"It?" Sakato look down in interest.

 **"The Great Will."** Ifrit answered.

The three let the words soak into their minds before continuing.

"...Then, what are the steps in stopping this Destruction?" Minato asked after a while.

 **"Obviously, destroy the towers."** The djinn answered. **"But even then, you had to find a way to see and enter the 8th and 9th tower, and only one of you can explore it."** Ifrit looked at the red-eyed boy. **"And after that, you have to face the Great Will alone."**

"..."

"Lastly, this has been bugging me for quite some time, but..." Sakato began. "Why did you hold back?" He asked.

The demon chuckles. **"Like I've said, I merely want to see if you can stop Destruction. And from what I seen, you three _cannot_ do that." **Ifrit starts to glow into a flaming orange color. **"We will meet again, and next time, I won't hold back."** The fire djinn finally disappears.

The three humans began to relax.

"Ugh..." The whitehead let himself fall on his butt. "Man, this was tiring, I don't think I could concentrate in school today..."

"Me too." Aigis dropped her sniper to the ground. "I hope there's no important subjects..."

"Nah, don't worry about it. The school just started, after all." Sakato assured her.

Minato frowned as he opened the link for his mind. _'What do you think?'_ He asked his Personas.

 _ **"Judgement Day."**_ Messiah answered. **_"7 trumpets that signals the end of time."_**

 ** _"Looks like this is going to be a messy version of the Fall."_** Thanatos remarked.

 _ **"It is too early for the end to come, we have to stall it."**_ Orpheus said.

 _ **"The first sounded, and there came hail and fire, mixed with blood, and they were thrown to the earth; and a third of the earth was burned up, and a third of the trees were burned up, and all the green grass was burned up."**_ His ultimate Persona recited.

 _'The red tower. Ifrit.'_ The male blonde realized.

 _ **"So what? You think that guy was some kind of guardian of sorts? Messiah?"**_ Thanatos asked.

 _ **"I believe so..."**_ The angelic-looking Persona nodded.

Then suddenly, the three Wildcards hear someone from the ceiling.

"Hey..." They look up and saw a lone human-sized birdcage hanging. "Can one of you put me down? Please...?" The meek little voice asked.

"That wasn't there before. Is it?" Sakato wonders.

"She has to be the girl." Aigis deduced.

"Minato, can you jump and cut off the chain? I'll be right below the cage and catch it." The yellow-eyed teen stood up and walked forward.

The former bluenette nodded as he cut the link and followed.

Once they're in position, Minato jumped high and slashed the chain connecting the cage.

"Kyaaahh!" The girl screams as the cage falls down.

"Gotcha!" The cage landed on Sakato's hands as he gently bring it to the ground and ripped the door off its hinges as he throws it away.

The girl in the princess outfit jumped and hugged him.

"Whoa, there!" The white-haired boy chuckles comfortingly as he patted her head. "Careful."

"I was so scared, there's fires everywhere..." The girl started to shook.

"Shhh... it's alright. You're safe, now. That monster's not going to come after you ever again." Sakato rubbed the little girl's head.

"Really?" The girl look up at him.

"Really." The whitehead smiles brightly at her as he crouched down to her level. "That thing is scared because _you_ called us. I don't think it will dare attack this kingdom ever again."

The small girl giggled.

Aigis couldn't help but to smile at their interactions before she noticed that she's glowing.

The other two noticed too.

"Well..." Sakato sighed. "I guess this is it." He said.

"Are you all leaving?" The girl asked.

"I'm afraid so." His yellow eyes softened as he looked at her. "Remember this. Uhh..."

"Rina." She tells the tall 17 year old her name.

"Rina-chan." Sakato nodded as he gave her a thumbs up and grins. "Be strong, never lose hope."

The girl blinked in response but nodded and smiles brightly.

"Good girl." The white Wildcard rubbed her head with his gauntlet hand as he and the other two shines brighter. "Goodbye." With that word, the three teens disappeared.

Now alone, the little girl look around the ruined throne room and saw a blue butterfly flying away.

* * *

 **(April 7—2010—Wednesday)**

 **(Kuoh Central Hotel—Room 78—Early morning)**

Arisato Minato hesitantly opened his eyes as the sunlight shined through the room.

He groans.

The blue Wildcard remembers he has school and forced himself to sit up, despite his brain's protest.

His body felt fresh, but his mind isn't.

Minato groaned again as he forced himself to leave the warmness of their blanket and start his day.

* * *

 **(April 7—2010—Wednesday)**

 **(Kuoh Central Hotel—Floor 8—Early morning)**

 **(BGM: Want to be close Reincarnation)**

Butsuma was surprised when he sees his charges stepping out of their room with exhausted expressions.

"Are you alright, Minato-sama? Aigis-sama?" The middle-aged man questioned.

"We're alright, Butsuma-san, we just didn't have a good sleep, that's all." Aigis answered tiredly.

"Do you want me to go and tell your teacher about this?" The man asks.

"No, it's alright, Butsuma." Minato waved his hand. "We don't want to burden you." He covered his mouth as he yawned.

The driver were silent for a few seconds before speaking. "Minato-sama, Aigis-sama. I know that you two are a couple and is given the privilege to live and sleep together, but please try to reign yourselves in."

"We'll keep that in mind." It seems like the two teens were way too tired to even deny his words. "Shall we go now?" The bluenette asked.

Butsuma blinked. "Right, of course. We'll be right behind you." The man stepped aside.

Minato nodded. "Aigis, let's go." He walked off.

"Yes." The maiden followed.

The driver looked at the shaded man with a questioning look before they followed too.

* * *

 **(April 7—2010—Wednesday)**

 **(Kuoh—City—Early morning)**

Minato and Aigis were back asleep together in the car as they dreamed.

 **(BGM: Paused)**

* * *

 **(?—2010—?)**

 **(Tatsumi Port Island—Shirakawa Boulevard—Dark Hour)**

 **(BGM: The voice that someone calls)**

The familiar dark green atmosphere, bloods staining the room...

Minato blinked as he recognized the place and sat up from the soft heart-shaped bed. _'This is...'_ He thought in familiarity.

He then heard someone in the bathroom.

 _'Shirakawa Boulevard!'_ The bluenette realized.

An annoying voice speaks in his head.

 _ **"Embrace your desire..."**_ Thanatos told him.

 _'Ryoji?'_ Minato thought, confused.

 _ **"Embrace your desire... Enjoy the moment."**_

"..."

For a brief moment, he thought on how and why did Pharos have to grow up into a guy like that before he heard the sounds of the bathroom stopped and someone walking out.

 _'Yukari?'_ This time, Minato stayed in the bed as to not get instinctively slapped like last time.

To his surprise and shock, it was not Yukari, but rather human Aigis with only a towel to cover herself. She then dropped the towel.

"..." All he could do is stare.

The blonde-haired girl blushed a little as she looked away in shame.

"Please, don't stare at me too much..." The blue-eyed maiden said.

"..." Minato began to think.

 _'Is this... a dream?'_ He thought, dumbfounded. It makes sense considering that he was back in the Dark Hour on the infamous love hotel to boot.

He opened his mouth. "Aigis..." He started.

The beautiful girl shyly move her eyes to him. "Yes...?"

"Could you... tell me what year this is...?" The bluenette asked hesitantly.

Now she looked confused. "It's 2010. Minato-san, are you feeling alright?" Aigis asks in concern.

 _'So this_ is _a dream.'_ Minato thought in relief. But then he stopped and think again. _'But wait, if this is a dream, shouldn't I supposed to be back in that world?'_

Now, uncaring of her nakedness, the bright blue-eyed girl walked forward to the boy and sat down on the bed in worry beside him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Aigis questions. "You seem to have a lot on your mind." She readed his expression.

Minato snapped back to attention. "You're right." He admitted honestly at his girlfriend. "I do have a lot on my mind."

Her eyes softened. "Is it about tomorrow?" She asked.

"Tomorrow?" The bluenette blinked at her in confusion.

"You forgot?" The blonde maiden blinked in surprise. "Minato-san, tomorrow is the day Nyx descends, how could you forget about that?"

"Nyx...?" The boy's silver eyes shined in realization. "...Ah. I'm... sorry, Aigis. Like I said, I just had too much on my head right now." He looked down at his thighs.

Aigis' expression softened as she grasped his hand in hers. "That's alright, Minato-san. Besides, weren't that is why we're here?" She smiled kindly.

 _'Huh?'_ Minato thought as he turn his head to her.

Aigis continued to smile as she moved her hands towards his face and kissed him on the lips as she closed her eyes.

"..."

"..."

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **(April 7—2010—Wednesday)**

 **(Kuoh—City—Early morning)**

 **(BGM: Want to be close Reincarnation)**

In the real world, Minato shifted in his seat with a content smile on his face.

Butsuma noticed his expression on the mirror as he keep on driving.

Aigis, however, shifted around uncomfortably.

 **(BGM: Paused)**

* * *

 **(April 7—2010—Wednesday)**

 **(?—?—?)**

 **(BGM: Fearful experience)**

The yellow-haired maiden find herself in a misty area alone.

"Where... where is this?" The girl look around frantically.

She then heard footsteps behind her as she quickly turned around.

A familiar figure greeted her from the mist.

"Minato-san?" Aigis lowers her guard down as the bluenette smiles at her.

Her heart skip a beat when she saw that familiar smile.

The silver-eyed boy began to walk backwards as he disappeared in the mist.

"Wait! Minato-san!" The female Wildcard gave chase.

The girl continue to follow her elusive lover deeper into the mist as she keep running.

The chase goes on for a while until Aigis saw Minato standing a few feet away in front of her.

She runs towards him as fast as she can get.

When the two were near, the blue-haired teen disappears and Aigis suddenly found herself in a dark empty space with a giant, golden gate.

 **(BGM: End)**

 **(BGM: Seal)**

Her eyes widened when she saw what was crucified in front of the gate.

"Minato-...san?" The 17 year old girl run closer towards the huge gate and stared at the petrified form of her boyfriend.

"Is this... a dream...?" She asked to nobody in particular.

It would've make sense considering that she remembers she was asleep back in the car, but if she's dreaming, shouldn't she be back in that world?

Aigis continued to stare at the stone figure chained ontop of her before she heard noises behind her.

 **(BGM: End)**

"!" The blue-eyed maiden quickly turned around and saw a giant black monster staring at her.

She flinched due the large red orbs gazing at her as she took a step back in fear.

The monster raised one of its large arms as it moved to grab her.

Aigis widened her eyes as she suddenly felt her body froze.

 _'What?!'_ She thought in alarm as she saw the arm grows closer. _'No, I can't move!'_ Aigis frantically tried to force her brain to work. However, it's futile.

She then remembers her Persona.

 _'Athena!'_ She calls out in her mind.

Nothing happens.

Before she knew it, the hand came in fast and clamped hard on her.

* * *

 **(April 7—2010—Wednesday)**

 **(Kuoh—City—Early morning)**

 **(BGM: Want to be close Reincarnation)**

"!" Aigis woke up with a start as her eyes opened widely.

Butsuma noticed her rough awakening in the mirror as he spoke. "Bad dream, Aigis-sama?" The middle-aged man asked.

The blonde maiden nodded as she fix her position. "Yes."

"Is it something that we should know?"

Aigis were silent for a few seconds as she turned to look at the contently sleeping Minato. "...No." She finally answered as she look away from him.

Butsuma's eyes shoned with realization as he noticed her expression. "...Ah." He nodded in understanding as he wisely changed the topic.

"So..." He started.

* * *

 **(April 7—2010—Wednesday)**

 **(Kuoh Academy—Parking lot—Morning)**

Minato and Aigis thanked the middle-aged man outside the car as they walked off to the school.

The bluenette yawned as he covered his mouth with his right hand.

The blue-eyed girl turned towards him. "Still tired?" She asked the experienced Wildcard while hiding her own exhausted expression.

"Not that much," Minato answered casually as he dropped his hand and put it inside his pants pocket. "Sleeping in the car helps me a little bit that I can at least concentrate in class." The two continued their walk as students can now be seen everywhere.

"I see..." Aigis look away and move her head down as she think of her latest dream.

The blue Wildcard turned to her, knowing what's on her mind as he frowned.

* * *

 **(April 7—2010—Wednesday)**

 **(Kuoh Academy—Class 3-B—Morning)**

"Arisato Minato?" Sakura Hanako called.

The blank-looking bluenette raised his right hand lazily. "...Here."

"Watanabe Aigis?"

The blue-eyed girl smiles tiredly and raised her hand. "Present..."

"Tsukumi Sakato?"

"..." No response.

The classroom door slide open. "Right here..."

The tall black-haired teen walked inside right on cue as everyone in the room turned their heads and stared at him.

Some of the students began to murmurs among each other.

The teacher spoke. "Tsukumi-kun, it's rare for you to be late like this." She commented.

"Sorry, sensei." Sakato turned around and slide the door back. "I just didn't have a good sleep last night." He then walked to his seat with an exhausted expression.

"Let me guess, your father's birthday?" Hanako asked.

"Yes." The white Wildcard answered without hesitation as he sit down.

"Well, you're here, at least. That's all that matters." The woman raised her right leg and slammed it on her desk and shutting the murmuring students up and catching their attention.

Hanako smiles as she opened her mouth. "Now that everyone's here, we can start the lesson now." She bring her leg down and began lecturing.

Some of the students pay attention to her words while some others decides to just plainly sleep, secretly looking at their phones, or just staring at nothing in general.

Sakato's vision began to blur as he blinked several times.

 _'Oh... crap. This is going to ruin my record, isn't it?'_ The teen's head dropped down to his desk, unconscious.

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **[Omake: A darker path]**

 **(April 7—2010—Wednesday)**

 **(?—?—Dream World)**

"Well..." Sakato sighed. "I guess this is it." He said while crouched down as he, Aigis, and Minato glowed into golden particles.

"Are you all leaving?" The black-haired little girl in a princess outfit asked.

"I'm afraid so." The white-haired teen's yellow eyes softened as he looked at her. "Remember this. Uhh..."

"Rina."

"Rina-chan." Sakato nodded as he gave her a thumbs up and grins. "Be strong, never lose hope."

The girl blinked in response but nodded back and smiles brightly.

"Good girl." The white Wildcard rubbed her head with his gauntleted right hand as he and the other two shoned brighter. "Goodb-!" He widened his eyes in alarm at what's behind her.

 **(BOOM)**

"Whoa!" The little girl in front of him suddenly exploded in flames as the tall teen were sent flying back.

"!"

"!"

Minato and Aigis widened their eyes in shock at the turn of events.

Sakato landed on his back as the explosion cleared.

The girl now can't be seen anymore, and a few feet away behind her, was Ifrit with its right hand stretched forward.

 **(BGM: Descent of the Demon)**

The demon spoke. **"Don't think I forgot to finish my job."** It then start to disintegrate into fire.

The white-haired boy angrily stand up and ran at it as he passed the scorching floor of where the little girl last stood.

However, before he can reached the djinn, it already disintegrated into nothing as the teen stopped in his tracks.

Sakato gritted his teeth and clenched his hands as the three Wildcards disappears.

The blue butterfly flapped its wings behind them.

 **(BGM: End)**

* * *

 **A.N: Shorter chapter, I know. But I just think that's enough for this one. Anyways, what do you think of the Omake? It's just a little thought on how I can made it different.**

 **Hint: Next chapter is about introducing the DXD characters to the Protagonists as well as a little fight in the Dream World.**

 **P.S: This chapter and story has a hidden references to a Tokusatsu show and a certain Devil Hunter, guess what it is. It's accidental, though.**

 **6,600 words.**


	6. Chapter 6: Tower: Hell on Earth

Work in progress.

 **Disclaimer: Should I stop doing this...? I do not own the Persona series or Highschool DXD.**

* * *

 **(April 7—2010—Wednesday)**

 **(?—Velvet Room—Morning)**

 **(BGM: Poem for everyone's souls)**

Sakato opens his eyes and saw the familiar blue ballroom.

The short man with the long nose sat on the other end of the table with his hands clasped together. There is no sign of the maid, Victoria, if he recalled.

The 17 year old look around and saw her cleaning the place, elegantly, he might add.

"It's nice to meet you again, Sakato-sama. I assume your talk with Minato-sama has gone well..." The creepy old man grinned.

"Igor." Sakato acknowledged. "Why am I here so suddenly?"

As the blackette said that, the man's grin widened even more.

"Forgive me if I surprised you, that was not my intention." He said. "I called you here because

* * *

 **(April 7—2010—Wednesday)**

 **(Kuoh Academy—Class 3-B—Lunchtime)**

The white Wildcard was awakened from his needed slumber by someone shaking him and calling his name.

"

* * *

 **A.N: To those who likes this story. Thank you for sticking by and I hope this story continue to meet your fancy. To those who dislikes, I'm sorry. I did realize the appearance of my OC disturbed you to no end, but I'm trying to mix and create an original story here, for me, Fanfiction is not just a place to write about a character, it's also a place to imagine your own story. I saw a couple of good OC stories with an original plot, and I admires those authors for it. Besides, weren't canon and existing characters like Minato an OC as well? What about Harry Potter? Isn't he an original book character? They were created by people and manages to be adored and admired by us, fans. So why can't I create one as well? It doesn't matter if you dislike this story because of my OC, I want to create a good plot for everyone to read and enjoy, so please, leave me alone.**

 **P.S: My OC will only be paired with my own OC.**

 **... words.**


End file.
